la alianza
by zhatura
Summary: la nacion del fuego y el reino tierra aun tienen problemas diplomaticos...mas cuando la situacion parece no mejorar surgira la solucion a estos problemas...una alianza por medio del matrimonio...podran toph y zuko sobrevivir a esto...
1. Chapter 1

los personajes de avatar: la leyenda de aang no me pertenecen, solo seran utilizados para satisfaccion de mi deseo por ver juntos a zuko y toph...

viva el toko!

_**la alianza**_

capitulo 1: en busca de una solucion

Habían pasado ya 4 años desde la derrota del antiguo señor del fuego…

La paz entre las 4 naciones estaba mejor cada día, mas sin embargo, el reino tierra aun ponía en duda el honor y el buen actuar de la nación del fuego…

Las tribus agua del norte y del sur se habían unido en una gran nación, ahora vivían todos juntos, conformando una gran sociedad en el polo norte…

Hakoda, de la tribu agua del sur, había sido coronado como rey de la nueva gran nación, siendo así, katara y sokka, los nuevos príncipes…

La convivencia entre ambas tribus, en un principio no era buena, pero con el tiempo las cosas mejoraban….

katara, la ahora princesa del polo norte, procuraba servir bien a su pueblo, convirtiendose en una mejor persona y una maestras mas fuerte, ella ayudaba a los lesionados y se ocupaba de los nacimientos, todos la estimaban muho por su gran agudeza en las batallas y su habilidad para sanar heridas, asi como su ternura al tratar a los recien nacidos...

atualmente, ella y aang mantienen una relacion solida y estable, llena de comprencion, compañerismo y amor...

Aang había viajado por varias partes del mundo, tratando de ayudar en la reconstrucción del nuevo mundo, durante tres años estuvo viajando de ciudad en ciudad en las 4 naciones hasta llegar al polo norte, donde se quedo permanentemente después de reunirse nuevamente con katara, su actual novia…

Sokka se habia casado con suki hace poco menos de un año, ella ahora vivía en el polo norte con su marido y le se había otorgado el titulo de princesa, habiendo renunciado a su titulo como guerrera kyoshi….dejo su lugar como líder de las guerreras a ty lee…

Toph había vuelto a su casa, primeramente vivió un periodo de un año en el cual tuvo grandes roces y desacuerdos con sus padres, se vio alejada de sus poderes como maestra tierra, dado que era continuamente vigilada por guardias y permanecía en lugares hechos a base de madera, Al cabo de ese año, la relación empezó a cambiar debido al gran renombre que adquirió la familia bei fong, siendo que su hija era ahora reconocida en todo el reino tierra como heroína de guerra…

actualmente ella vivía en Ba Sing Se como representante de la familia Bei Fong en la corte real del reino tierra, sin mencionar que también daba clases de tierra control en la nueva academia que el nuevo rey tierra se empeño en establecer dentro del palacio…

Zuko, el nuevo señor del fuego, hacia ya 4 años desde que fue nombrado como tal, en cuanto a sus deberes como señor del fuego, el único inconveniente que tenia su pueblo eran las dudas que mostraba el reino tierra, ellos se rehusaban a firmar un tratado de paz, alegando que nadie podía asegurar el hecho que la nación del fuego no vaya a atarlos de nuevo, esto ponía de mal humor a zuko en muchas ocasiones, pero era una suerte el tener a mai y a su tio iroh a su lado, quienes siempre se encargaban de subirle el animo, cada cual a su manera por supuesto…

Mas sin embargo la situación con el reino de la tierra estaba sacándole canas verdes, sinceramente no sabia que mas hacer, por eso en el ultimo tiempo, había pedido a su tio que se dirigiera a hablar con el rey de la tierra para llegar aun acuerdo de una vez por todas, dándole indicaciones directas, sobre aceptar cualquier propuesta…

Por otro lado, durante esos 4 años había estado realizando una intensa búsqueda, en todo el mundo para encontrar a su madre…mas no había encontrado nada significativo, siempre que tenia una pista de su paradero y llegaba al lugar, se encontraba con que ella no estaba ahí…el encontrarla se había convertido en una asignatura pendiente en su vida…

* * *

><p>El general iroh había llegado a ba sing se después de un largo viaje desde la nación del fuego, para ver al rey tierra, quien era siempre era asesorado por los 5 generales, los puestos mas prestigiosos en el reino tierra…<p>

despues estos 4 años viviendo aqui, con mi casa de te puesta en esta ciudad, quien iba a pensar que tendria que venir para algo como esto...pero bueno...todo sea por ayudar a mi sobrino...-penso iroh mientras esperaba en la puerta principal del gran palacio de ba sing se, para poder ver al rey

identifiquese...-ordeno uno de los guardias, quien lo mirada de forma dura y fija, igual que una roca...

soy el ex-general iroh de la nacion el fuego, vengo a ver al rey tierra en nombre de mi señor...-dijo iroh con toda la diplomaia osible

entiendo...pase...uno de los generales lo guiara desde la entrada...-dijo el guardia sin cambiar su expresion

gracias...-dijo iroh mientras se disponia a pasar por la puerta de entrada...

ex-general iroh...lo estabamos esperando...-escucho una vos grave, cuando apenas si estaba entrando en el palacio

oh...veo que no tendre que esperar...-dijo iroh

por supuesto que no...permitame presentarme, soy el general tao, lo guiare con nuestro rey...-dijo un hombre de alta estatura y complecion fuerte, sus vestimentas consistian en una armadura de color verde con decoraciones amarillentas y debajo de ella llevaba ropas oscuras...

claro general...-dijo iroh mientras comenzaban a caminar por el palacio hasta la sala del trono donde el nuevo rey tierra los esperaba exprectante ante la visita del ex-general de la nacion del fuego

bienvenido...-dijo el rey tierra cuando este vio al anciano hombre en frente de el

rey tierra...-dijo iroh rindiendole una reverencia

esta bien...no se preocupe...ahora digame cual es el motivo de su visita...-dijo el rey mientras elevaba una ceja

mi motivo es simple y estoy seguro que lo conoce muy bien...vengo a solicitar una salida al conflicto entre nuestras naciones...-dijo iroh con expresion seria

el conflicto no parece importar mucho al señor del fuego...-dijo el rey tierra

como...señor...-dijo iroh mientras ensanchaba los ojos

digo...hubiera venido el, en lugar de mandar a alguien o no...-dijo el rey tierra

no se ofenda majestad...pero el señor del fuego es una persona ocupada...igual que usted...-dijo iroh

entiendo...y retomando a lo que pides ...creo que podremos llegar a un acuerdo...-dijo el rey

de verdad eso me gustaria mucho...-dijo iroh mientras sonreia

hemos estado pensandolo mejor...y llegamos a una onclusion...-dijo el rey de la tierra

digame..-dijo iroh esperando lo peor

creo que quedaria mas que claro, para nosotros, si se establese un union matrimonial entre el reino tierra y la nacion del fuego...-dijo el rey tierra, el ex-general ensancho los ojos, lo que pedian era demasiado, el deberia renunciar a lo unico que lo mantenia en el puesto...

mai...

que le pasa...acaso no esta de acuerdo...no quiere forma un lazo de paz y prosperidad entre nuestras naciones...-dijo el rey tierra al ver al hombre frente a el, callado, palido como un papel y con los ojos desorbitados

bueno...me tomo por sorpresa rey tierra...pero creo que la nacion del fuego puede aceptar esos terminos...-dijo iron mientras bajaba la mirada, su sobrino estaba sacrifcando demasiados por los errores de su hermano menor...

claro...entonces podre pasar a hablarle sobre las formalidades del compromiso...como usted habra deducido solo se aceptara que el señor del fuego se case con la persona elegida por nosotros...en un termino no mayor a tres meses...-dijo el rey tierra, a medida que el rey del reino de la tierra hablaba, iron sentia mas congoja por la pobre alma de su sobrino...

entiendo...digame...quien es la elegida en cuestion...-dijo el ex-general

en un momento lo sabra...-dijo el rey tierra para despues dirigirse al general...-veo por ella...debe estar impartiendo las clases de tierra control...-dijo de nueva cuenta, el general hizo una leve reverencia y luego salio de la sala, dejando al visitante a solas con el rey...

una maestra tierra...-dijo iroh

si...se trata de alguien a quien nuestra nacion respeta mucho desde la terminacion de la guerra...-dijo el rey tierra

no puede ser...espero...-penso iroh mientras varias gotas de sudor se formaban en su amplia frente...

* * *

><p>el patia parecia, en ese momento, mas lugar desertico y arido, por las grandes rocas y el polvo que cubrian gran cantidad de todo el espacio que en el comienzo de la clase era tapizado con un hermoso y fresco pasto verde...<p>

vamos...con mas fuerza...inutiles!...-grito la maestra tierra quien mantenia su posicion firme, frente a sus alumnos, sus cejos estaban fruncidos y sus brazos cruzados por debajo de su pecho...

si...-dijeron todos los alumnos que parecian estar en un adiestramiento militar por lo rigidos que se ponian cada vez que su joven y hermosa maestra de tierra control les llamaba la atencion...

vamos...dejen de perder el tiempo...quiero ver acccion...-dijo ella mientras enfatizaba la palabra ver, como una burla a su ceguera..

vaya...para ser tan hermosa...tiene demasiado caracter...-susurro uno de los estudiante cuando todos volvieron a las posturas y ella se aleo un poco para seguir supervisando a su estudiantes...

escuche eso...-dijo toph, mientras cerraba los ojos, y extendia levemente los frazos hacia atras, pronto el estudiabte se vio con la cabeza sobre la superficie de la tierra...

ah...maestra...-esclamo el niño con los ojos llenos de angustia, nunca habia sido castigado...

eso te enseñara a no hablar en clase...sobre todo cuando eres tan malo haciendo tierra control como lo eres susurrando...-dijo toph mientras paraba frente a el y le hablaba mas fuerte de lo normal, claramente avergonzandolo frente al resto de su alumnado...

si...-dijo el joven, totalmente resignada a pasar el resto de la clase enterrado en la tierra del patio del palacio...

bien...continuamos...ahora quiero ver su mejor golpe...-dijo toph con exprecion dura...

pronto los golpes de los estudiantes se vieron otra vez...mas ninguno lograba mover un centimetro las rocas...

que es esto...con mas fuerza...-grito toph nuevamente

suficiente...lady toph...-dijo alguien mientras se acercaba

oh no...-penso toph con fastidio..mientras hacia una seña para anunciar que la clase habia terminado, todos suspiraron aliviados para despues salir del patio de entrenamiento...

general tao...-dijo toph mientras desenterraba a su alumno, este agradecio a su maestra cuando volvio a estar de pie y suelo salio de alli rapidamente

vaya...los tienes muy bien controlados...-dijo tao con admiracon

si...si...a que vienes...-dijo toph mientras se sacudia sus ropas, en tonos verdosos...

el ex-general de la nacion del fuego esta aqui...ah venid a negociar con nosotros en nombre de la nacion del fuego...-dijo tao

todavia siguen con eso...pense que habia llegado a una solucion...-dijo toph como quien no quiere la cosa

asi es...de eso estaban hablando...-dijo tao

ya veo...pero que tengo que ver yo...-dijo tph mientras fruncia un cejo

ven...el rey quiere verte...-dijo tao para despues voltear sin contestar a su pregunta...

no creas que no me eh dado cuenta de que no has respondido a mi pregunta...-dijo toph despues de lanzar un resoplido, arreglar el jardin del patio del palacio y dejarlo en perfectas condiciones para despues salir detras del general...

cuando sepa todo...se pondra furiosa...-penso el general mientras miraba caminar detras de el a la muchacha de ojos ciegos...

* * *

><p>mi rey...-exclamo tao, mientras entraba de nuevo en la sala del trono, siendo seguido por toph quien ni siquiera se limito a pedir permiso ni rendir pleiteseia, iroh trago en seco al ver los ojos ciegos de toph, sabia que era ella, no era muy dificil darse cuenta de ello, no habia muchas personas que puedan manejarse de esa forma aun estando ciegos, aunque habia algo que encajaba, desde cuando usaba zapatos...quisas no fuera ella...<p>

ojala...

seria triste que ademas de perder a su novia...su sobrino pierda a su amiga...

que bueno que llegan...-dijo el rey tierra cuando ambas personas estaban frente al trono, toph no dijo nada, solo hio una reverencia simple y corta...

deseaba verme majestad...-dijo toph con cortesia

si...hace una semana, cuando supe de la llegada de nuestro visitante...-dijo el rey tierra paral uego mirar a iroh...-me tome la libertad de mandar a sus padres una solicitud de matrimonios, ellas acpetaron inmediatamente, por lo tanto debo decirte, que desde hace una semana, estas oficial mente comprometida...-dijo el rey tierra, para luego callar, esperando una respuesta...

no puede ser...-penso iroh con pesadumbre...ya era malo que los obligaran a casarse...pero que ni siquiera ella lo sepa era el colmo...

no es posible...-penso toph a medida que un gran vacio se arremolinaba en su ser, otra vez atada de pies y manos...

otra vez perderia su libertad...

otra vez obligada a hacer algo que no queria...

y otra vez solo podia elegir un camino

la resignacion...

y digame...con quien...-dijo toph mientras apretaba los puños fuertemente, entre las telas de seda de su vestido

con el señor del fuego...zuko...-dijo el rey tierra

toph entro en shock...

sus ojos se abrieron enormemente mientras el nombre de zuko se repetia en su memoria una y otra vez...

continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

los personajes de avatar: la leyenda de aang no me pertenecen, solo seran utilizados para satisfaccion de mi deseo por ver juntos a zuko y toph...

viva el toko!

_**la alianza**_

capitulo 2: acuerdo

Un temblor se extendió por toda la sala donde estaban los 3 hombres que observaban a la joven con lo ojos desorbitados por la magnitud del movimiento de la tierra bajo sus pies…

Lady bei fong…detente…-demando el rey mientras todos yacían de rodillas en el suelo, iroh miraba a la joven que estaba de pie, con las manos cubriendo su rostro, era natural ella era libre ahora, sin preocupaciones mayores…

Su cuerpo esta generando todos estos movimientos en el suelo del palacio…-dijo iroh, mientras el suelo bajo sus pies comenzaba a calmarse…

Haber si entendí….-dijo toph mientras bajaba sus manos y los "miraba" a todos con ambos cejos fruncidos, estaba de mas decir que estaba enojada por lo que se acababa de enterar, no por el hecho de casarse, sino por la persona con la que debía casarse-debo casarme…con zuko….-dijo toph mientras apretaba los puños fuertemente

Así es…-dijo el general teo

Pero están dementes….-dijo toph mientras elevaba la vos en desacuerdo

Lady bei fong…-sentencio con seriedad el rey tierra

No puedo creerlo…por que debo ser yo…no soy princesa….-dijo toph mientras rechinaba los dientes de furia

Tu perteneces a una de las familias mas ricas del reino tierra y en estos últimos años has ganado mucho renombres, no tienes el titulo de princesa del reino tierra pero esta a la altura de una…-dijo el rey tierra, toph bajo el rostro, debía casarse…

Pero somos amigos….no…-pensó toph mientras permanecía en silencio, con los ojos cerrados

Entonces ahora entiendes…debes casarte lo mas pronto posible con el señor del fuego de otra manera…no firmaremos un tratado de paz con la nación del fuego nunca…-dijo el rey tierra

Empezaría una nueva guerra….-dijo teo, mientras miraba la figura joven y agraciada de la maestra tierra

Entiendo…si mis padres han dado el consentimiento…no puedo hacer nada…-dijo toph mientras hacia una reverencia al rey de la tierra, este asintió complacido

Iroh miraba todo lo que ocurría con pena, era cierto que ella no podía hacer nada, pero aun debían ver lo que su sobrino decía sobre lo que ocurría….

Toph se giro a "ver" a iroh, para después caminar hacia el…

Iroh…-dijo toph, mientras le hacia una reverenda

Toph…-dijo iroh haciendo la misma reverencia

Espero que el tome la decisión correcta, sin importar cual sea…todo estará bien…-dijo toph con vos apagada

También lo espero…toph…-dijo iroh

Bueno…rey tierra…si no se me necesita para nada mas…desearía salir del palacio…-dijo toph

Claro…lady bei fong-dijo el rey

Bien…-dijo toph para después salir de allí apresuradamente

iroh la vio salir, reprimiendo las ganas que tenia de hechar abajo las grandes y macisas puertas hechas de roca...

si no se me requiere mas me retiro...rey tierra...-dijo iroh

claro...ex general...estare esperando una respuesta del señor del fuego...-dijo el rey tierra

en cuanto la tenga se la entregare personalmente...-dijo iroh mientras hacia una reverencia, para luego disponerse a salir de alli...

* * *

><p>rapidamente, trato de darle alcanse, ella debia encontrarse bastante confusa e iracunda...<p>

toph...detente un poco...-exclamo iroh, mientras caminba rapidamente detras de los pasos apresurados de la maestra tierra...

la joven se detuvo mientras resoplaba con fastidio...

iroh...-dijo ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos y funcia cejo con molestia

se que es molesto para ti todo esto...creeme que lo es para mi tambien...y el...aun no lo sabe...ni siquiera se como se lo dire...-dijo iroh mientras le explicaba la situacion

entones nadie sabia de esto...-dijo toph mientras se ranquilizaba un poco

no...recien me entero tambien...y la verdad es que no tengo ni diea de como se lo voy a decir...sobre todo teniendo en cuenta de que el tenia planes para tomar por esposa a mai dentro de poco tiempo...-dijo iroh

oh...genial...-dijo toph mientras se volteaba para seguir su camino

toph...espera...se que estas alterada por esto...pero debemos tomar deciciones...-dijo iroh mientras caminaba detras de ella

a decir verdad...-dijo toph mientras paraba su andar...-yo no tengo nada que decidir...de nuevo dependo de las deciciones de los demas...otra vez...otros manejan mi vida como si fuera un titere...pero esta bien...eso a nadie le importa...-dijo toph mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños

toph...-dijo iroh mientras tomaba su hombros

esta bien...estoy acostumbrada...-dijo toph mientras giraba el rostro a otro lado

vamos a la tienda de te...un delicioso te de jazmin te hara bien en este momento...-dijo iroh

ja...veamos...-dijo toph mientras movia sus manos con sarcasmo al decir la palabra "veamos"

vamos...-dijo iroh mientras ambos emprenden nuevamente el camino...

* * *

><p>en la nacion del fuego, las cosas se mantenian bastante tranquilas mientras se esperaban las noticias desde el reino tierra...<p>

zuko...-escucho la vos de mai, que lo sacaba de sus pensamientos, la miro un momento, sonriendole debilmente para despues volver a su mirada a la fuente que estaba frente a el, en el patio del palacio de la capital de la nacion...

alli a donde solia estar muchas veces con su madre...

mai...-dio zuko, su vos sonaba apagada, con cansancio

has recordado a lady ursa de nuevo no es asi...-dijo mai, mientras tocaba sus hombros, tratando de ser lo mas sutil posible...

ella siempre esta en mi cabeza...eh hecho todo lo posible...pero aun asi no puedo encontrarla...-dijo zuko mientras cerraba los ojos...

bueno...uizas sea ella la que no quiere ser encontrada...-dijo mai

que quieres decir con eso...-dijo zuko mientras la mira con el cejo fruncido

bueno...-dijo mai sin saber como expresarse, ese era el problema que conlleva no saber expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos...

mai...-dijo zuko al ver que ella no lograba encontrar las palabras exactas para que su pensamiento no lo hiera mucho...

ella debe tener sus razones...-dijo mai tratando de no hacer enojar a su novio...

zuko la miro, ella estaba en una situacion comprometedora...no sabia que decir exactamente para recorfortarlo en esta situacion en particular...

dejalo mai...despues de todo, cuando sea el momento la encontrare...-dijo zuko mientras volvia a sonreir tenuemente

me alegra que lo tomes de ese modo...-dijo mai, zuko la miro, si se alegraba por ello, realmente no se notaba, se veia tan seria...

claro...-dijo zuko mientras se ponia de pie, mai lo miro espectante, zuko solo la abrazo, descubriendo que alli estaba de nuevo aquella sensacion de calma, que lo hacia sentir tan bien, cuando tenian este pequeño momento de paz, podia olvidar todos sus problemas...

solo por un momento...

eh...disculpe señor...-se separaron al escuchar la vos de uno de los sirvientes que se habian acercado, solicitando la presencia del señor del fuego para un asunto importante...

dime...-dijo zuko cuando su momento de paz quedo en la historia, de nuevo podia ver todos los problemas de su nacion frente a sus ojos...

lo esperan para la reunion entre los funcionarios de la nacion y usted...-dijo el sirviente, que parecia bastante nervioso y quien no, si la seriedad de la novia del señor del fuego atemorizaba a mas de uno...

entiendo...puedes retirarte...-dijo zuko al ver el estado del pobre hombre

con su permiso-dijo el hombre, mientras hacia una reveencia para despues marcharse

no deberias mirarlos asi, mai...los asustas...-dijo zuko mientras la miraba

y a ti te asusta...-dijo mai, mientras lo miraba

claro que no...yo te conozco...-dijo zuko

entonces...lo demas no me interesa...-dijo mai, para despues aerarse a el y darle un casto beso en los labios...-bien ahora ve o sino me echaran de aqui...-dijo mai mientras una mueca graciosa trataba de formarse en sus labios

claro...-dijo el con gracia, para luego dirigirse a la sala de reuniones...

* * *

><p>iroh habia contado a toph todo lo referente con el problema entre el reino de la tierra y la nacion del fuego, ella habia escuchado atentamente, prestando la debida atencion mientras ambos degustaban una humeante taza de te, preparada especialmente por el ex-general...<p>

entiendo...asi que ese es el problema...-dijo toph mientras tomaba un sorbo de su te de jazmin

asi es...y realmente no se que es lo que decidira mi sobrino sobre esto...-dijo iroh para despues tomar un sorbo de su te de jade blanco...

pues por lo que hablas...el seria capaz de haer cualquier cosa con tal de restaurar el honor de la nacion del fuego...-dijo toph

eso es lo que mas temo...ademas...cuando sepa...-dijo iroh

no te preocupes...yo siempre lo considerare mi amigo a pesar de toda esta basura...-dijo toph mientras los gestos de su cara dejanban ver que no estaba de acuerdo con esto...

eso es un alivio toph...pero dime...si el llega a aceptar...deberas te casarias...-dijo iroh

bueno...no es ocmo si tuviera otra opion...si no lo hiciera mi familia caeria en desgracias y una nueva guerra asotaria el mundo...simplemente por que un tonto casamiento no se llevo a cavo...aun yo, con mi caracter complicado no seria capaz de hacer algo asi...ademas iroh...prefiero vivir en la nacion del fuego, que enserrada en una habitacion de madera, donde soy una completa inutil...-dijo toph mientras se sobaba sus brazos a travez de las mangas de su vestido...

vaya...has crecido mucho toph...y no me refiero solo a lo fisico sino tambien a lo mental...has madurado...-dijo iroh con una sonrisa, era bueno ver esas mejorias...

gracias...-dijo toph mientras volvia a tomar entre sus manos la taza de te

y puedo deducir que no fue facil para ti volver a tu hogar cierto...-dijo iroh

no...no fue nada facil...pero aun asitdo salio bien...ahora las cosas estan bien entre mis padres y yo...no quisiera arruinarlo...-dijo toph mientras cerraba sus ojos

pero eso no tendria por que pasar...-dijo iroh con optimismo

hablas asi...por que no los conoces...si ellos realmente estan de acuerdo con ese matrimonio y no me caso...me encerraran en una habitacion de madera, tal y como paso el primer año de mi vuelta a mi casa...quizas suena egoista iroh...pero no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar...es lo peor que me ha pasado...me siento como una completa inutil en habitaciones hechas de madera...-dijo toph

entiendo...es verdad...en tu situacion seria horrible...-dijo iroh

por iroh...yo no puedo hacer nada...yo debo casarme...y creerme que realmente lamento lo que dire...pero la decicion que tome el...cambiara nuestras vidas...recae en el...-dijo toph

es verdad...pero nada de esto sera facil-dijo iroh

bueno...cuando han sido faciles las cosas...sobre todo para personas como nosotros...-dijo toph

es verdad...-dijo iroh

ambos tomaron un sorbo mas de su te, dando final al te y a su conversacion

mandare una carta al palacio de la nacion del fuego...espero ue el pueda venir pronto...creo que sera mejor que si este asunto se trara en privado...ambos deben hablar...-dijo iroh, mientras miraba a la muchacha que volvia a estar cruzada de brazos

esta bien...esperare su llegada, yo siempre estoy en el palacio, sabes donde buscarme...-dijo toph mientras se ponia de pie

entonces es un acuerdo...no pensemos en nada hasta que el señor del fuego llegue aqui...-dijo iroh

esta bien...es un acuerdo...-dijo toph mientras ambos estrechaban manos...

solo espero que esto termine bien...-penso iroh

es ironico...dependo de la decicion de el...nunca se hubiera ocurrido algo asi-penso toph despues de darle un saludo mudo a iroh y salir de la tienda de te, este solo la miro salir...

yo creo que el al igual que ella tiene mucho que perder...pero se que podra encontrar el camino...quien sabe...quizas su camino ya alla sido trazado y mai no este en el lugar correcto en el...-penso iroh mientras entraba en una pequeña habitacion, dispuesto a hacer una carta para su sobrino...

continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

los personajes de avatar: la leyenda de aang no me pertenecen, solo seran utilizados para satisfaccion de mi deseo por ver juntos a zuko y toph...

viva el toko!

_**la alianza**_

capitulo 3: viaje a ba sing se

la mañana apenas se alzaba en la nacion del fuego, cuando en la sala de reuniones, el nuevo señor del fuego escuchaba atentamente a los funionarios de la nacion...

esta es la situacion mi señor...-dijo uno de los generales, mientras miraba a los ojos a su señor

adelante...-dijo zuko con un tono serio

la mayoria de nuestros ciudadanos ahora estan de acuerdo ocn su politicas señor, sin embargo tenemos pequeños grupos de rebeldes que se niegan a seguir con sus mandatos...-dijo el general

entiendo...-dijo zuko mientras lo miraba, sabiendo que habia algo mas que debia escuchar

sin olvidar que el ex general iroh aun no ah regresado desde el reino de la tierra...la situacion es alarmante...dado que podria resultar una nueva guerra, y aun asi nuestra nacion no esta preparada para defenderse...-dijo el general

eso ya lo habia dicho antes...esperaremos la respuesta del ex-general iroh, luego tmaremos una deciicon...ademas general feng ya he expresado que no prepararemos tropas hasta estar completamente seguros de que la guerra es la unia opcion restante...-dijo zuko con seriedad

pero señor...-dijo feng

pero nada...si eso es todo...la reunion termina aqui...-dijo zuko mientras se pone de pie, frente a todos los presentes

claro...mi señor...-dijo el general haciendo una reverencia, mientras una mueca grotesca se ve reflejada en su rostro, zuko lo miro un momento para despues salir de la sala de reuniones...

el general solo vio a su señor salir...

esto es una perdida de tiempo...deberiamos eliminarlos de una vez por todas...-dijo feng mientras las palabras salian acidas desde sus labios, dejando bien claro que no estaba de acuerdo con los afanes de su señor de resolver todo pacificamente...

lastima que eso no este en tus manos...-dijo otro de los generales ahi presentes, de una forma muy burlona, feng lo miro con cara de pocos amigos

sabes que solo el señor del fuego puede declarar un acto de guerra...-dijo otro al ver las intenciones del general

puede que tu no estes de acuerdo..-general feng...pero el resto de nosotros somos fieles al señor del fuego...si lo que quieres es armar una revuelta...hazlo solo...-dijo el anterior general para despues salir de alli sin siquiera dejar que feng le contestara...

* * *

><p>ya por la tarde, el señor del fuego zuko, seguia esperando noticias de su tio, pero aun no habia llegado nada...<p>

ese dia no habia podido ver a mai, por lo que paso muchas horas en soledad...

disculpe señor...-dijo un sirviente acercandose a el, cuando estaba en el jardin del palacio...

que ocurre...-dijo zuko mientras lo miraba

ah llegado esto para usted...es de parte del ex-general iroh...-dijo el sirviente mientras le tendia un sobre, el automaticamente tomo el sobre, la situacion con el reino tierra lo tenia realmente preocupado y daria lo que fuera por solucionarlo de una vez por todas...

gracias puedes retirarte...si alguien me busca, estare en la biblioteca..-dijo zuko mientras salia del jardin con una prisa inusitada, mientras una de sus manos estrujaban el sobre que acababa de recibir...

el sirviente solo vio salir del jardin al señor de fuego mientras le haciaa una leve reverencia...

al llegar a la biblioteca tomo asiento en un lugar comodo y se dispuso a leer dicha carta mandada por su tio...

querido sobrino:

te escribo este mensaje par solicitar tu precencia en ba sing se , con real urgencia, lo mejor sera tratar el asunto en persona y cree cuando te digo que la situacion es un tanto dificil de diregir, el rey tierra a propuesto una solucion pero seria inapropiado comunicartela por carta, aun si debo decirte sobrino, que si decides no aceptar su condicion para la paz, la guerra irremediablemente empezara de nuevo...

con mis mejores deseos

iroh

no puedo creerlo...-dijo zuko mientras golpeaba la mesa en la que leia dicha carta, pronto sintio el dolor del golpe extendiendose por todo su brazo...

una mueca de dolor cubrio su rostro al mismo tiempo que las puertas de la biblioteca se habrian dejando pasar a mai, quien inmediatamente se acerco a el al ver la mueca de dolor en su rostro...

zuko...-dijo mai cerca de el

no pasa nada...-dijo zuko adelantandose a la pregunta de su novia

pero...-dijo mai con un leve dejo de preocupacion en la vos

de verdad...no es nada...solo golpee la mesa por la impotencia...que me produce toda esta situacion...-dijo zuko mientras se tranquilizaba un poco y apoyaba su espalda en el respaldar de la silla de madera...

zuko...vamos...debes tranquilizarte...que tan mala puede volverse esta situacion-dijo mai con logica

es verdad...no creo que pueda empeorar-dijo zuko con resignacion

bueno...pues entonces...dime...que dice la carta...-dijo mai tratando de tomarla en sus manos, pero zuko, rapidamente la sac de su alcanse y la guardo entre sus ropas...

que se me necesita en ba sing se, para tratar este asunto en persona...mi tio cree que podemos llegar a un acuerdo...-dijo zuko explicandole rapidamente la situcion para despues ponerse de pie y salir de la biblioteca, mai, un tanto extrañada por los hechos que acontesian siguio a su novio algo confundida...

* * *

><p>todos sus colaboradores se encontraban reunidos en la sala de reuniones esperando las nuevas ordenes de su señor, el cual por cierto aun no llegaba...<p>

cuanto mas deberemos esperar...-se quejo feng, sentado en su asiento

lamento la demora si es que eso es lo que te tiene de tan mal humor general feng...-dijo zuko mientras entraba en la sala a toda prisa

por supuest que no señor...-dijo feng mientras bajaba la cabeza

bien...ahora...les dire el motivo de esta nueva reunion...-dijo zuko, quie nhabia ordenado organizar esta nueva reunion para poner todo en orden para su viaje a ba sing se...

lo escuchamos señor...-dijo unos de los generales, este lo miraba con tranquilidad, alentandolo a seguir

bien...he recibido noticias desde ba sing se...es primordial que este alli para resolver este problema...por lo cual viajare de inmediato al reino de la tierra...como sabran alguien debera quedar a cargo durante el tiempo en el que yo no este...asi que eh decidido que sera uno de ustedes el que se encargue de supervisar todo...-dijo zuko

pero señor...tan grave es la situacion...-dijo uno de los generales

no se puede enviar a alguien mas...-dijo otro de ellos

no...debo ser yo quien vaya...-dijo zuko con autoridad

que lastima señor...pero diganos...quien quedara a cargo...-dijo feng can falsa modestia, zuko lo miro un momento con ojos serios...

el que quedara a cargo sera el general whon, el a demostrado su enteresa en todo momento...espero ue las cosas mejores whon...-dijo zuko

hare todo lo que pueda señor...-dijo whon, un anciano de cabellos canos, pero muy sabio, tenia gran manejo en cuestiones politicas...

eso es lo que necesito en este momento, confio en que a mi regreso las cosas estaran mejor...-dijo zuko para luego dar por terminada la reunion, mas todo el mundo pudo notar como en los duros rasgos del general feng habia una clara muestra de odio hacia el señor del fuego...

* * *

><p>un par de dias habian pasado desde el anuncio del señor del fuego, el barco estaba listo para zarpar...<p>

estas seguro de ir solo...yo puedo acompañarte...-dijo mai mientras lo despedia en el muelle

no te preocupes...es solo un encuentro para negociar la paz entre nuestras naciones...regresare lo antes posible...-dijo zuko mientras le sonreia, mai lo miro, por alguna razon queria guardar aquel momento en su memoria, sentia que estaba perdiendo algo muy importante...

esta bien..pero ten cuidado...-dijo mai mientras una muy leve sonrisa se formaba en sus labios

claro...te extrañare...-dijo zuko, mai lo miro y despues le dio un casto beso de despedida

bueno..ahora sube...o no te iras nunca...-dijo mai a son de broma pero al parecer no era muy buena en ello...

tienes razon...-dijo zuko para despues alejarse de ella y subir al barco...

mai miro el barco zarpa y alejarse con la sensacion de perdertodo lo que habia conseguido al lado de zuko...

trato de sonreirle pero eso no era lo suyo, nunca le salia bien por mas que se esforsara en ello...

zuko la miro, grabando todos los rasgo de su novia en su memoria, vaya a saber cuando la volveria a ver, mas sin embargo no pudo evitar notar que apesar de que trataba de sonreir genuinamente, no lo lograba...

que extraño en otras personas eso es tan comun...me pregunto si ella alguna vez a sonreido simplemente por que desee hacerlo...no para contentar a alguien...-penso zuko, sin poder evitar que aquella sonrisa llena de superioridad que mostraba la bandida ciega llene su mente...

la comparacion era algo absurda, puesto son personas muy diferentes...

a diferencia de mai, toph es muy temperamental y tienes formas muy raras de demastrar afecto aunque eso es lo que la hace ser especial para todos la que la conocen...me pregunto que fue de ella...-penso zuko mientras sonreia al recordar a la que en aquel entonces era una niña de 12 años de edad...

* * *

><p>rumores habian llegado al polo norte, rumores sobre las dos naciones enesmistadas en los ultimos años...<p>

en el gran comedor se encontraban los 4 jovenes que participaron activamente de la ultima gran guerra...

entonces ustedes de verdad creen que lo que dicen los rumores sea cierto...-dijo suki, quien estaba junto a su esposo, sokka, su cuñada katara y anng, el avatar...

pues no lo se...esas dos naciones tienen conflictos desde hace años, despues de terminada la guerra...-dijo katara, ese tema se hablaba en todas las naciones, era un tema de disucion mundial...

pero creo que ya ah durado demasiado tiempo...-dijo anng con expresion seria, ser el avatar era una responsablidad muy grande, y esta le habia enseñado que habia momentos en los que debia tratar las cosas con seriedad...

en eso estoy de acuerdo...la guerra ya termino...aun no entiendo por que el reino de la tierra no ah olvido las rensillas...-dijo sokka

quizas este rey tambien este siendo manejados por los dai lee no creen...-dijo katara

es posible...no hay que descartar ninguna opcion...pero se dice que y han tomado una medida para poner fin al conflicto o no...-dijo suki mientras los cuatro chicos se miraban

lo que suki esta diciendo es verdad...-dijo alguie nque entraba en el comedor del palacio de la tribu agua del norte...

papa..-dio katara sonriendo al ver a su padre llegar por fin al comedor...las obligaciones de un rey pueden ser agotadoras...

rey hakoda de que hablas...-dijo anng mientras lo miraba, hakoda tomo asiento junto a los 4 jovenes

eh oido rumores de que le conflicto podria solucionarse si el señor del fuego zuko se casa con una maestra tierra, dicen que ella es muy fuerte...-dijo hakoda

maestra tierra...-dijo katara , mientras todos se miraban rogando que no fuera quien todos pensaban...

muy fuerte...-dijo anng mientras miraba al rey

si...ella tiene mucho renombre en el reno de la tierra...he oido que es conocidad como la mejor maestra tierra de todos los tiempos...-dijo hakoda

si es ella entonces...-dijo sokka mientras se golpeaba el rostro con una de sus manos...

pero no entendo...que lo malo en esto...ellos se conocen...-dijo suki, quien lo veia como algo bueno

si...pero no conoces a toph...toph odia la realeza, que la convientan en la esposa del señor del fuego sera como un castigo para ella...-dijo katara

es verdad...ademas que yo sepa zuko ya tiene una novia o no...seria demasiado pedirle que se case con otra...sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta que esa otra...es una de los pocos amigos que tiene en todo el mundo...-dijo anng

creo que la situacion si es bastante complicada entonces...-dijo hakoda mientras analizaba todo lo que ellos estaban diciendo...

sabes donde estan ahora ambos papa...-dijo katara

si...el señor del fuego se dirige a ba sing se...creo que el aun no sabe nada...-dijo hakoda

debemos ir...tenemos que estar con ellos para tratar de ayudarlos...-dijo suki

si...quizas pueda hacer algo por ellos...-dijo anng

bien...me parece perfecto chicos pero primero por que no almorzamos...luego podran verlo de su viaje..-dijo hakoda mientras sonreia, todos los jovenes se miraron unos a otros coincidiendo en que tenian hambre, por los cual se quedaron callados rapidamente para luego asintir a la peticion...

tiene razon, almorcemos, luego prepararemos todo para nuestro viaje-dijo anng

me alegra...ahora comamos...-dijo hakoda, mientras les sonreia dondeles a entender que los dejaria libres para realizar ese nuevo viaje...

* * *

><p>el barco de la nacion del fuego llego al muelle de ba sing se muy temprano en la mañana, a los 8 dias de haber zarpado de la capital...<p>

tioh...-dijo zuko mientras bajaba del barco, el anciano general lo recibio con un abrazo...

sobrino me alegra que hayas podido venir...ven vamos a la tienda de te...alli podremos hablar calmadamente del asunto que nos concierne...-dijo iroh

esta bien...-dijo zuko, mientras miraba a su tio, acaso estaba nervioso...

en cuanto llegaron a la tienda de te, iroh se perdio en la cocina mientras prepara una humeante taza de te para su sobrino, el la necesitaria...

zuko, simplemente tomo asiento en una de las tantas mesas de la tienda que extrañamente estaba cerrada a esa hora de la mañana...

toma sobrino, te ayudara a digerir lo que tenemos que hablar...-dijo iroh con seriedad y algo de triteza mientras le servia un te a su sobrino y luego volvia a la cocina por el suyo propio, tambien le serviria a el para decirle lo que habia acontesido...

entonces tio...deja de dar vueltas y dime...po uqe estoy aqui...que paso...-dijo zuko, cuando lo tuvo frente a el...

bueno...es algo complicado...el rey tierra cree que se puede llegar a un acuerdo...-dijo iroh

de verdad...eso es muy bueno tio...de que manera...-dijo zuko

bueno...con un matrimonio...-dijo iroh

un matrimonio...ya veo...entre personas de ambas naciones cierto...-dijo zuko mientras lo miraba

asi es...-dijo iroh temiendo lo proximo que debia decir

y bien...quienes son los que se casaran para sellar la paz...-dijo zuko mientras sonreia, estaba realmente aliviado de poder poner fin a este problema...

tu...-dijo iroh mientras lo miraba

que...-dijo zuko uedandose estatico por un momento...

el rey tierra pide que el señor del fuego se case con una ciudadana de este reino, de otra forma la guerra volvera a comenzar-dijo iroh

no puede ser...-dijo zuko, inmediatamente la imagen de mai vino a su cabeza, no podia hacerle eso...

zuko...sobrino...-dijo iroh mientras se paraba y tocaba su espalda

no puede ser...-dijo zuko, la impotencia recorria su cuerpo fuertemente...

yo se que la situacion es dificil pero debes tomar una decicion...-dijo iroh

nada puede ser peor o si...dime...con quien...con quien debo casarme...-dijo zuko mientras levantaba la cabeza de sus manos...

esta es quizas la peor parte...-dijo iroh con real congoja

de uqe hbalas tio...-dijo zuko mientras fruncia el cejo

el rey tierra envio un pedido de matrimonio a los padres de la joven que debera casarse contigo, ellos aceptaron inmediatamente, pero ella lo supo hace poco...deberas casarte con toph bei fong...-dijo iroh mientras lo miraba con tristeza...

que...-dijo zuko en susurro mientras se ponia de pie...

pronto una gran gama de imagenes acudieron a su mente y en todas ellas solo una persona estaba presente...

toph...

continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

los personajes de avatar: la leyenda de aang no me pertenecen, solo seran utilizados para satisfaccion de mi deseo por ver juntos a zuko y toph...

viva el toko!

_**la alianza**_

capitulo 3: encuentros y desiciones

dijiste...toph...-dijo zuko despertando de su estupecfaccion

asi es...-dijo iroh mirandolo

toph...-dijo zuko repitiendo las palabras como disco rallado

si...eso ya lo dije sobrino...-dijo iroh, zuko lo miro un momento para despues empezar a reir descontroladamente, dentro de su propio shock...

perdon...-dijo zuko cuando iroh lo miro levantando una ceja...-es ilogico lo que dices...por que elegirian a toph...ella no es princesa...por que la eligirian...-dijo zuko dejando de reir un poco

quizas por que es la mejor maestra tierra, su familia es muy rica y por si fuera poco, despues de la guerra, ella gano mucho pretigio...por eso la han elegido...-dijo iroh con seriedad

es verdad...no lo habia pensado asi...-dijo zuko para despues dejar caer su cara contra la mesa, sobre la cual estaba la taza de te...

sobrino...-dijo iroh

definitamente...las cosas si pueden ser peor...-dijo zuko con real depresion

yo se que es dificil...pero algo debemos hacer...o prefieres la guerra...-dijo iroh mientras tomaba sus hombros...

no...-dijo zuko levantando la cabeza de golpe...-la guerra no...pero debe haber otra forma...no puedo casarme...menos con toph-dijo zuko mientras hacia movimientos graciosos con las manos, la desesperacion estaba pintada en su rostro, iroh lo miraba con pena...

sabia que algo asi dirias...mas sin embargo si no deseas la guerra entre las naciones...debes casarte...-dijo iroh con pena

pero...es que...es toph...-dijo zuko

que quieres decir con eso...ella me parece una gran chica...-dijo iroh

claro...es genial...pero no es lo que quiero para ser mi esposa...-dijo zuko

tu hablas...-dijo iroh

si...que pasara con mai, con mis sentimientos...ademas ella lo sabe...-dijo zuko

bueno...se que esta decicion no es facil...pero ciertamente...si lo sabe...-dijo iroh

asi...seguramente se nego...-dijo zuko

en un primer momento crei que iba tirar abajo el palacio del reino tierra...-dijo iroh, ante esta mencion, zuko sonrio, esa era la toph que el recordaba...-hizo retumbar todo el palacio de la impresion, pero luego de las explicaciones debidas acepto sin mas remedio...-dijo iroh

que...-dijo zuko mientras fruncia un cejo

las cosas no son faciles ni para ti ni para ella...-dijo iroh

entiendo...pero que pasara si no se casa...-dijo zuko mirando a su tio

sera encerrada por el resto de su vida, en un lugar especialmente construido de madera...sera despojada de su tierra control...-dijo iroh, zuko ensnacho los ojos al oir aquello, el sabia perfectamente que para ella su tierra control era lo unico que le permitia tener contacto con el mundo, dependia de el para todo, sin el no era nada...

era muy cruel...no podia hacerle eso...

pero pronto la imagen de mai llego a su cabeza...

tampoco podia hacerse a un lado de ella, la queria demasiado...era lo unico estable que habia tenido en su vida, dado que aun no habia podido encontrar a su madre...

pero tampoco deseaba entrar en guerra con el reino tierra, eso seria desastroso...

pronto llevo sus manos a su cabeza, revolviendo dfuriosamente sus cabellos...

una vez mas no sabia que hacer...

tio...que debo hacer...estoy en una incrusijada...-dijo zuko con desesperacion

me temo que esta vez hay demasiado en juego y es inavitable que alguien pierda en esto...-dijo iroh

ella esta aqui...-dijo zuko de repente...

asi es...de hehco yo esperaba que ya hubiera llegado, le pedi que viniera...-dijo iroh con extrañeza

que...-dijo zuko con sorpresa

de hecho...acabo de llegar...-escucharon la vos de toph, quien entraba en la salon de te, los dos alli presentes la miraron, ella lucia un vestido tradicional de la nacion de la tierra, y lo que a ambos sorprendio mas fue verla con zapatos...

bienvenida...-dijo iroh

gracias...-dijo toph sentadose en la mesa, justo frente a zuko, esta dirigio su "mirada" hacia el, aunque el sabia que no podia verlo...

toph...hace mucho que no te veia...-dijo zuko algo incomodo, ella habia cambiado bastante con los años, estaba mas alta, su cuerpo se habia desarrollado pero aun asi sus rasgos seguian siendo los de aquella chiquilla que el habia conocido, aunque claro ahora era la tentacion en persona, y aunque la situacion era mucho mas tensa de lo normal ella no parecia presionada o nada por el estilo, dado que sonreia, no mucho pero algo es algo...

lo se...principito...-dijo toph mientras sonreia trviesamente, zuko tambien sonrio, pensando que si ella fuera su esposa, no se aburriria nunca...

pronto sacudio su cabeza...reprendiendose mentalmente por tener ese tipo de pensamientos...

toph...zuko ya esta enterado de la situacion...-dijo iroh

lo se...siento sus vibraciones...estas vastante turbado...es natural...-dijo toph, zuko la miro sorprendido, en otros tiempos ella le hubiera arrojado una gran roca al saber todo lo que el acaba de enterarse...-sorprendido...-dijo toph al tonar el cambio en el...

algo...estas muy cambiada...-dijo zuko

eso tambien es natural...los años no pasan en vano zuko...lo sabes...incluso tu estas cambiado...no es asi...-dijo toph

como...-dijo zuko sorprendido

ah...no me refiero a fisicamente, sigo tan ciega como hace años...me refiero a internamente y te repito que todo lo percibo por las vibraciones que genera tu cuerpo en la tierra...-dijo toph

eso lo se toph...-dijo zuko con vos monotona

bien...entonces sigamos en lo que nos compete...-dijo toph

creo que los dejare solos...-dijo iroh mientras se ponia de pie, pero inmediatamente, ambos lo tomaron de las mangas para que permaneciera en el lugar...

no es necesario...-dijeron ambos a la vez, se veia a ciencia cierta el miedo al estar frente al otro sin la presencia de otra persona...-entiendo...-dijo iroh volviendo a tomar asiento, perplejo por la reaccion de ambos jovenes...

bien...entonces...que has decidido...-dijo toph

antes de decidir nada...debemos hablar...-dijo zuko seriamente

bien...-dijo toph mientras apoyaba su espalda en el respaldo de la sillo, cruzando sus brazos bajo su pecho...zuko, sonrio al verla en esa pose...

realmente quieres casarte...-dijo zuko con algo de dificultad...

no...pero no tengo opcion zuko...realmenten o deseo estar encerrada, rodeada de madera...siendo una completa inutil...-dijo toph

una completa inutil...-dijo zuko extrañado, le era muy dificil creer que ella pueda llegar a ser calificada de esa forma...

asi es...sin mi tierra control no puedo hacer nada...tu lo sabes...mi tierra control lo es todo para mi...-dijo toph con resignacion, mientras giraba su rostro...

entiendo...-dijo zuko

toph...por que no le muestras tus brazos...-dijo iroh con suspicacia...

sus brazos...-dijo zuko sorprendido

para que...-dijo toph a la defensiba

creo que lo mas correcto seria que viera lo que podria pasarte sin tu tierra control...-dijo iroh, toph de mala gala se arremango las mangas del vestido, mostrando a mabas personas los grandes y oscuros moretones de sus brazos...

zuko fruncio el cejo, con enojo, esos eran moretones de caidas y de malos tratos...

como te los hiciste...-dijo zuko

bueno...ya lo he dicho, cuando toco madera, no puedo ni siquiera caminar bien, ademas, cuando estas castigada y encerrada por negarte a los pedidos de otros, nadie es cuidadoso o amable...-dijo toph mientras volvia a cubrir sus brazos...

ya veo...-dijo zuko, mientras cerraba los ojos...

la situacion era peor de lo que creia para ella...

el queria mucho a mai, mantenian una relacion estable y seria, es mas pensaba poder casarse con ella dentro de unos pocos meses...pero no podia ser asi de egoista, sobre todo cuando ella sufriria mucho por su egoismo, sin dejar de lado todas las vidas inocentes que se perderian en una guerra...

no tenia mucho que pensar despues de ver aquello, la apreciaba...

una vez ella dijo que habia estado toda su vida encerrada, viviendo bajo la sobreproteccion de sus padres...

sus vidas no habian sido sencillas, ellos eran muy parecidos...

y aun que le pesara, estaba seguro que ella podria ser una gran señora del fuego...

estaba decidido...se casaria...con toph

en nombre de su nacion, para limpiar su nombre...

pero sobre todo, para que ella pueda mantener sus poderes y su libertad...

los dos alli esperaban una respuesta de su parte, el futuro dependia de su desicion...

toph en especial esperaba esa desicion como alguien que esta seguro ira a la horca...

toph...-dijo zuko, estirando una de sus manos sobre la mesa, ella extrañada unio su mano a la suya...

que desicion has tomado...-dijo toph

yo...-dijo zuko con un nudo en la garganta, le costaba mucho decir lo debia decir...

piensa bien lo que diras...no creo qe luego se pueda retroceder en lo que decidiras...-dijo toph

estoy seguro...creo que es lo mejor...-dijo zuko

bueno...en ese caso...-dijo toph con resignacion

yo quiero mucho a mai...toph...pero realmente no puedo construir mi felicidad sobre la desdicha de otros y eso te incluye...-dijo zuko con determinacion

pero...que estas diciendo...-dijo toph ensanchando los ojos, sorprendida...

no quiero que una nueva guerra estalle...tampoco me parece justo que te castiguen, quitandote tus poderes...-dijo zuko

pero...-dijo toph

se que quizas sea doloroso en un principio...pero estoy seguro que tampoco sera tan malo...te aprecio mucho...-dijo zuko

si...yotambien te aprecio pero...-dijo toph

bien...-dijo zuko mientras separaba sus manos y se ponia de pie

toph lo escucho ponerse de pie y dirigirse a ella...

zuko...-dijo toph

es lo mejor estoy seguro...-dijo zuko mientras la tomaba de ambas manos y la ponia de pie, ella sorprendida, se levanto de la silla...-casate conmigo toph...-dijo zuko, iroh miro topo aquello con mas alegria de la que mostraba, el sania que su sobrino queria a mai mucho, pero toph era una grna chica, el esperaba que ella pueda entrar en su corazon, no por que ella no le gustara para el , es solo que el necesitaba otra cosa, alguien que lo despeje de sus problemas, que lo apoye y que este dispuesta a todo...alguien a quien no le importe arriesgarse...alguien que sea pacaz de todo...

y el sabia muy bien que toph era tal vez...la unica capaz de reunir todos esos requizitos...

por eso...estaba de acuerdo con ese matrimonio...

estas seguro...tu...la perderias...-dijo toph

estoy seguro...-dijo zuko

bueno...en ese caso...-dijo toph algo incomoda...- acepto...-dijo ella, no sentia emocion, ni alegria, solo una sensacion agradable, por saber que se casaba con el y no con cualquier otro...sabia que el no la trataria mal...eh incluso tendria cierta libertad

bien...entonces lo unico que queda es anunciarlo al rey tierra...-dijo zuko, para despues mirar a su tio...

este les sonrio, ellos habian tomado una decicion...

* * *

><p>appa sobrevolaba la ciudad de ba sing se, a lo lejos se podia ver el palacio del reino tierra...<p>

llegamos...-dijo anng, mientras veia que el lugar seguia igual que siempre no habia cambiado mucho que digamos...

si...por fin...-dijo sokka

ya sokka...-dijo katara con pocos animos

bueno creo que podemos bajar y ver al rey tierra...-dijo anng

estoy de acuerdo...-dijo suki

appa descendio al suelo, arribando en un campo, en las afueras de la ciudad...

buen amigo, quedate por aqui, vendremos en un rato...-dijo anng despidiendose, el visonte, solo gruño saludandolos al verlos marchar...

los cuatro caminaron por la ciudad hasta llegar al palacio, alli los recibio gustoso el rey tierra...

rey tierra...he venido a verlo debido a que supe...del conflicto con la nacion del fuego...-dijo anng

entiendo su preocupacion avatar...-dijo el rey tierra

seguro que mo pueden llegar a un cuerdo...-dijo anng preocupado

ya he hablado con uno de los generales enviados por esa nacion, diciendo que pondremos fin a la disputa con un matrimonio...solo esperamos la respuesta del señor del fuego...-dij ol rey tierra

es verdad entonces...todo lo que se dice...-dijo katara con preocupacion

asi es...princesa...-dijo el rey tierra, ella lo miro, aquel rey se le hacia demasiado prepotente...

entiendo...-dijo katara con respetuosidad mientras lo miraba

entonces lo unico que estan esperando es una respuesta...-dijo sokka, mientras miraba al rey tierra y al general que entro hace instantes, directo hacia el rey para susurrar algo en su oido...

el rey sonrio, eran buenas noticias...

asi era joven principe...pero el señor del fuego ah llegado aqui...-dijo el rey tierra con superioridad, el sabia que su nacion era muy importante para el joven gobernante, estaba seguro que se casaria...

como...-dijo suki sorprendida

creo que no necesitaremos ir a ver a zuko...-dijo sokka al verlo en la puerta, iroh estaba unos pasos detras de el, sin embargo lo que era realmente sorprendente era el hecho de que una joven de hermosa figura, vistiendo un delicado vestido de seda, entraba junto a el, sujetando fuertemente su brazo...

señor del fuego...-dijo el rey tierra, zuko lo miro cortesmente...

rey tierra...-dijo zuko

veo que ah conocido a su prometida...y veo que se llevan bien...-dijo el rey tierra con satisfaccion

si...ya la conocia desde la epoca de la guerra...y si nos llevamos bien...-dijo zuko, toph a su lado no habia dicho nada...

todos los presentes miraban la situacion con interes

yo hubiera jurado que zuko tenia novia...-penso anng al ver a la joven de cabello negro, le recordaba a alguien pero no podia identificar a quien...

no puedo creerlo...el realmente va a aceptar...-penso katara sorprendida

quien sera ella...me recuerda a...-penso sokka mientras ensanchaba los ojos...

toph...-dijo suki con extrañesa, ante la mension de su nombre por parte de ella, toph volteo hacia el grupo...

vaya...suki no es verdad...-dijo toph mientras sonreia, las tres personas restantes ensnacharon los ojos al no poder creer que aquella chica que estaba frente a ellos fuera su amiga toph...

toph...-gritaron los tres bastantes sorprendido

si...-dijo toph mientras se alejaba un poco de zuko y tapaba sus oidos...

zuko sonrio, el tambien se hbaia sorprendido al verla, pero era realmente divertido ver sus caras en este momento...

eres la prometida de...-dij osuki perpleja, a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido pensar que la elijirian a ella...

asi es...-dijo toph

entonces aceptas...señor del fuego...-dijo el rey tierra interrumpiendolos, zuko volteo a verlo con desicion

asi es...acepto casarme...con toph bei fong...y sellar la paz entre nuestras naciones...-dijo zuko

muy bien...me alegro mucho...es una sabia desicion...-dijo el rey tierra mientras se ponia de pie, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro ahora...sin duda habian pactado un acuerdo...

los cuatro amigos de los prometidos, los miraron intensamente, como si estuvieran locos...

es decir eran buenos amigos pero no estaban enamorados...

era una locura...

iban a casarse por obligacion...era probable que eso arruinara sus vidas...

aunque nadie sabia lo que pasaria con el tiempo...

espero que todo vaya bien...-penso anng al ver la determinacion el rostro de zuko, para luego dirigir la mirada a toph, ella sonreia levemente, mientras sus ojos se mostraban tristes...pues estaba haciendole mucho daño a alguien...

a mai...

ellas no se conocian bien, sin embargo sabia de los sentimientos de esta hacia su "prometido", lamentaba estar robandole su sueño...

lo lamentaba pero no podia hacer nada...ambos lo habian decidido...

se casarian...

continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

los personajes de avatar: la leyenda de aang no me pertenecen, solo seran utilizados para satisfaccion de mi deseo por ver juntos a zuko y toph...

viva el toko!

_**la alianza**_

capitulo 4: preparativos

ahi estaban los integrantes del antiguo equipo avatar, en la casa de te mas popular en la ciudad...

entonces no era una broma...-dijo anng con una sonrisa forsada

broma...-dijeron zuko y toph al mismo tiempo

me temo que no niños...-dijo iroh al ver el silencio de los implicados...

claro...nunca pensamos que llegaran a casarse...-dijo katara con estupefaccion

entiendo eso...pero no es una broma...-dijo zuko con seriedad

pero como paso...ustedes no...-dijo suki mientras tanteaba el terreno

la nacion del fuego aun tiene disturbios con el reino tierra y no quiero tratar este asunto violentamente...el rey tierra a propuesto esta salida...ademas...-dijo zuko sin saber si seguir hablando o no...

ademas...-dijo sokka intrigado, zuko miraba a toph, como si ella realmente no estuviera ciega y pueda notar su mirada...

claro...no hay problema...-dijo toph al notar el silencio...

los padres de toph ya estan al tanto de todo esto...-dijo zuko

y...-dijo sokka sin darle mucha importancia...

toph sera encerrada, sin oportunidad de hacer tierra control si no se casa...-dijo zuko

que...-dijeron los 4, mientras ensanchaban los ojos...

entonces lo haces por que tampoco quieres que le pase eso...-dijo katara

asi es...-dijo zuko mientras cerraba sus ojos

pero y tu...que pasara contigo...no tenias novia zuko...-dijo sokka, al oir esto, toph se tenso visiblemente, ese tema la ponia nerviosa por que sabia perfectamente que estaba haciendo daño a otra persona...

confio en que ella pueda entender mis razones...y bueno por mi no se preocupen...yo estoy seguro que no voy a aburrirme nunca...-dijo zuko mientras tocaba los hombros de toph, trantando de calmarla, sin embargo lo unico que logro fue tensarla aun mas...

entonces la desicion es irrebocable...-dijo anng con inseguridad mientras lo miraba

asi es...-dijo zuko

bueno...entonces...les deseo lo mejor...-dijo anng mientras el y zuko estrechaban manos, incomodamente por la situacion por la cual se llebaba a cabo el matrimonio...

es verdad...yo tambien les deseo lo mejor...-dijo katara mientras sonreia levemente, realmente esperaba que ellos pudieran llevarse bien...

gracias...-dijo zuko, mientras toph permanecia callada, quieta en el mismo lugar del que no se habia levantado para nada

realmente yo te deseo suerte zuko...toph es algo temperamental...-dijo sokka mas al intante vieron como este se dio cara contra el suelo...causando la risa de todos los presentes, mientras ella sonreia aliviada...

eso te pasa por hablar de las personas como si estas no estuvieran presentes...pues sabes que...sigo aqui...bobo...-dijo toph mientras se ponia de pie y caminaba alrededor de el...

jajaja...sin duda...no voy a aburrirme...-dijo zuko mientras todos sonreian, por un momento lograron liberar la gran tension...

a eso ponle la firma...-dijo suki mientras sonreia

bueno...pero ya...deja que despegue la cara del piso...toph...-dijo anng mientras sonreia, toph se alejo del pobre de sokka para volver a su lugar, se sento en una silla y luego con un pequeño toque de la punta de sus dedos, detro de sus zapatos, sokka pudo depegar el rostro del suelo...

ves de lo que hbalo...ademas es vengativa...-dijo sokka con una mueca muy graciosa...

quieres tener la cara en el suelo de nuevo...bobo...-dijo toph mientras lo miraba maliciosamente

no...no...-dijo sokka mientras hacia ademanes con las manos...

bien...-dijo toph

entonces digannos...cuando es la boda...-dijo katara, ante la pregunta, tanto toph como zuko se pusieron serios

en un mes...en la nacion del fuego...esa fue mi unica condicion...yo debo regresar pronto...-dijo zuko

ya veo...-dijo katara

que dijo el rey tierra...-dijo suki preocupada...

en un momento se nego...pero toph tiene un poder de persuacion muy peculiar...-dijo iroh con una sonrisa

asi...-dijo anng para despues ver a la susodicha...

si...-dijo toph como si no fuera la gran cosa

que hiciste...-dijo katara mientras fruncia el ceño

no fue la gran cosa...solo bloquee la entrada del palacio...-dijo toph

que hiciste que...-gritaron los cuatro muy sorprendidos...

asi es...ante eso...el rey no tubo otra opcion mas que aceptar...por eso nos vamos a la nacion del fuego dentro de dos dias...-dijo zuko

nos...-dijo sokka con incredulidad

por supuesto...es mi "prometida" no esperaras que la deje aqui o si...-dijo zuko con exasperacion

pero eso es solo por obligacion...-dijo katara

si...pero esa fue la condicion del rey tierra...yo debo estar alli todo el mes, para supervisar los preparativos de la boda, junto con otros funcionarios de su entera confianza...los cuales viajaran con nosotros...-dijo toph

ellos realmente se muestran intranquilos ante esa condicion cierto...-dijo suki

bueno...es logico...sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no hace mucho que la guerra termino...-dijo iroh

es verdad...-dijo anng con incomodidad, realmente no creia que todo saliera tan bien como todos ellos pensaban...

entonces...estan realmente seguros...-dijo katara

ambos jovenes se miraron un momento, aunque claro, toph no podia mirarlo, sin embargo sabia que la miraba...

asi es...estamos seguros...lo decidimos untos...y es irrebocable...-dijo zuko

nos casaremos...-dijo toph con conviccion

entonces dejennos ir con ustedes...-dijo anng con seriedad

bueno...si quieren venir...-dijo zuko

si...podemos ayudarles en lo que se pueda...-dijo katara

es verdad...tendras mucho trabajo toph...-dijo suki

es cierto...-dijo toph

bueno no se diga mas...nos vamos dentro de dos dias entonces...-dijo sokka

bien...-dijeron los nuevs novios, con algo de incomodidad, por mas que estaban seguros de lo hacian, no sabian como encarar las cosas...

* * *

><p>los dos dias habian pasado relativamente rapido...<p>

los integrantes del grupo avatar se habian establecido en el lugar en el que toph vivia, habia mucho espacio para todos...

mientras zuko habia aceptado quedarse con su tio...

ahora estaban en le puerto de ba sing se, zarpaban hacia la nacion del fuego en ese mismo momento...

entonces llego la hora...-dijo iroh, todos estaban abordando en ese momento...

es verdad...mañana llegaremos a la nacion del fuego...-dijo zuko con una expresion ue parecia la de alguien que caminaba a la horca

zuko...-dijo katara a su lado, con real pena

estoy bien...ademas ya lo dije...soy el señor del fuego...tengo un deber que cumplir...-dijo zuko

lo se...pero no te parece...-dijo katara mientras lo miraba

katara...-dijo zuko, interrumpiendola...-ya lo he decidido...ademas...tampoco me gustaria ver a toph llena de moretones...tal y como lo estan sus brazos...-dijo zuko

que dices...-dijo katara ensanchando los ojos

asi es...acaso no los viste...-dijo zuko mirandola

no...no me di cuenta...-dijo katara mientras bajaba los ojos...

ella es orgullosa, seguamente no quiso mostrarselos...-dijo zuko

la conoces...-dijo suki detras de ellos

bueno...pronto sera mi esposa...debo coocerla...-dijo zuko

yo pense que les darian mas tiempo...ya sabes para conocerse...-dijo suki con incomodidad, el sonrio ante esta mencion, eso le habia gusado pero la situacion era otra...

lo se...a mi tambien me habria gustado pero...creo que estara bien, despues de todo siempre nos llevamos bien, ella fue la primera en aceptarme despues de mi cambio...no cuestiono mi pasado...ni trato de cambiarme...-dijo zuko mientras miraba la figura de su futura esposa, la cual estaba apoyada sobre la baranda de metal, su expresion era de total aburrimiento, sobre todo cuando tenria a un monton de personas hablando de vaya a saber que cosas a su alrededor...

una sonrisa acudio a sus labios al verla...

ellos son los consejeros reales, se encargaran de supercisar los preparativos para la boda, estan hablando con toph sobre eso mismo...-dijo suki al ver como el señor del fuego miraba a su prometida

los consejeros reales...-dijo zuko alarmado, se habia olvidado de ellos por completo...

asi es...acaso no escuchas lo que decimos...en que mundo andas...-dijo katara

ire a ayudarle...-dijo zuko sin hacer caso de los comentarios de katara, las dos mujeres lo miraron a alejarse para luego mirarse y sonreir levemente, era claro que el estimaba mucho a toph, ella no le indiferente...

y eso era logico...

habian pasado los años desde la ultima vez que se habian visto y el tiempo la habia favorecido mucho...ella se habia convertido en una joven muy bonita...

toph...-dijo zuko llamandola cunado llego a su lado, ella levanto la cabeza direccion del sonido de su vos

que pasa...chispitas...-dijo toph mientras sonreia levemente, suplicandole que se deshaciera de esos pesados, el sonrio al ver su esprecion...

te veo algo cansada...por que no te retiras...a descansar...-dijo zuko

no lo estoy en realidad...es solo que...ya sabes...no me gusta mucho viajar en barco...-dijo toph

es verdad...-dijo zuko

los ocnsejeros los miraban detalladamente, viendo a siemple vista que no se trataban como una pareja que estaba a punto de casarse...

disculpenos señor...dijo uno de ellos, zuko lo miro, canendo en cuenta que de esas personas seguian alli...-no hemos podido notar que apesar de aceptar...no tienen el trato que deberian de tener...van a casarse recuerdan...-dijo uno de los colaboradores, amobs jovenes escucharon sus palabras, sabian que lo que aquel sujeto decia era verdad...pero el no tenia ningun derecho...el no sabia nada...

mira...guardate tus comentarios sobre lo que deberiamos hacer...-dijo toph mientras su rostro se endurecia...estaba logrando enfurecersela y muy repidamente debia agregar...

toph...por favor...-dijo zuko mientras la tomaba de lbrazo, ella no dijo nada solo solto un bufido, el sonrio al ver que habia podido detener sus acciones antes de que ella envistiera a alguno de ellos con algo de metal-control...

lo sentimos era solo una apresioacion...-dijo otro de los consejeros con temor

sera mejor que se retiren...ella esta algo estresada...-dijo zuko sin mirarlos...

claro señor...luego podremos hablar de lo que nos compete...-dijo otro de los consejeron con nervisismo, ellos sabia de los rumores que rondaban el palacio del reino tierra, sobre la prometida que se habia escogido para el señor del fuego pero nunca pensaron que pudiera ser tan idomable que parecia en esos momentos...

debi haberlos golpeado...-dijo toph, despues de sentir como las vibraciones alocadas y turbulentas se alejaban de ellos...

no lo creo...aunque no niego que se lo merecian por meterse en donde nadie los llama...-dijo zuko

tienes razon...-dijo toph, sin notar aparentemente que el seguia realmente cerca de ella, tomandola aun el brazo, sin casi nada de distancia separandolos...

iroh sonrio con satisfaccion al ver la escena...

creo que no sera tan dificil como yo pensaba...-dijo iroh en un susurro

yo creo que las cosas no son tan malas...para tener que casarse por obligancion se los ve bastante bien...-dij osuki

eso es por que se conocen de antes y ellos siempre se han tenido admiracion y respeto entre si...-dijo anng

si pero ahora es diferente...ella sera su esposa y sabes todo lo que eso conlleba no se esto sea lo mejor...-dio katara preocupada

bueno...pero creo que nosotros esta vez no podemos hacer mucho...solo ayudarlos en lo que este a nuestro alcanse...-dijo sokka

si...ya sabemos que no podemos contar contigo...-djo katara mientras le hacia un ademan a su hermano...

oye...-dijo el elevando la vos...

por ahora creo que debemos esperar a llegar a la nacion del fuego...-dijo anng mientras miraba a appa volar a unos metros de ellos

es verdad...-dijo suki

* * *

><p>ambos estaban, alli, apoyados sobre la baranda de metal, zuko observando el horizonte y el mar...toph simplemente sintiendo la suave brisa en su rostro...<p>

dime toph...-dijo zuko ahora mirandola con detenimiento, al parecer no era el unico que sentia bastante peso al ir a la nacion del fuego...

que pasa chispitas...-dijo toph con vos cansina, el pudo ver que no habia sarcasmo su sobrenombre...

eso me pregunto...te vez tensa...es por que...-dijo zuko

es por todo de hecho...mis padres...la boda...mai...no puedo estar tranquila cuando pienso que sere parte de la realeza...sobre todo cuando nunca ha gustado esa vida...-dijo toph

entiendo como te sientes...yo tambien tengo sentimientos encontrados por estos acontesimientos...sobre todo por la boda y por mai...pero creo que sabes que ya no hay marcha atras...-dijo zuko

si lo se...no es necerio recordarlo chispitas...tan solo espero que ella no me odie demasiado por todo lo que pasara...-dijo toph

bueno eso no puedo asegurarlo...ella es un tanto especial...-dijo zuko

especial...bueno...mientras no trate de matarme...-dijo toph mientras una sonrisa acida se asomaba a sus labios...

no digas eso...-dijo zuko, sonriendo ante la idea-ella es algo vengativa pero no creo que atente contra ti...-dijo zuko

vengativa...eso es un consuelo...-dijo toph con sarcasmo

bueno...ahora si hablas como la toph que yo recuerdo...-dijo zuko mientras sonreia, al mismo tiempo paso su brazo por su espalda, acercandola a el, ella apoyo su mejilla sobre su hombro, una sutil sonrisa adorno su rostro...su compañia siempre le parecio agradable...

zuko sonrio al ver que las cosas podian mejorar, cerro sus ojos dispuesto a disfrutar de ese momento de tranquilidad

al menos hasta que lleguen a su destino...

toph solo se limito a sentir la brisa en su rostro, podia escuchar la regular respiracion de zuko, el parecia tranquilo, sonrio internamente, quizas todo esto de casarse no sea tan malo, pero aun seguia recordando a mai, ella sabia perfectamente que de crearse un enfrentamiento, la chica no tenia ninguna oportunidad contra su tierra control, a no ser que se atreviera a atacarla en un lugar hecho completamente de madera...

ante este pensamiento, su cuerpo temblo ligeramente...

tienes frio...-pregunto zuko mientras abria sus ojos

no...solo pensaba...-dijo toph

creo que debes pensar menos...-dijo zuko mientras sonreia

que tratas de decir...chispitas...-dijo ella mientras fruncia el ceño y su tono se volvia peligroso

no te alteres...ultimamente piensas mucho...-dijo zuko mientras sonreia

zuko...-dijo con un tono forzado y peligroso mientras se separaba de el para darle un golpe de puño en el brazo

hay...eso duelo toph...-dijo zuko con una mueca

te lo mereces...-dijo toph con una sonrisa, eso la habia aliviado bastante...

ya estas mejor...-dijo zuko al verla sonreir

si...ya se lo que debo hacer cuando este tensa...-dijo toph mientras sonreia y se acercaba a el...

no...ni se te ocurra...-dijo zuko mientras retrocedia nervioso...

que ni se me ocurra...que...-dijo toph sonriendo, percibia como sus vibraciones estaban aumentando...estaba nervioso...

toph...-dijo el elevando la vos

jajaja...esta bien...cobarde...-dijo toph para despues volver a apoyarse en la baranda

oye...-dijo zuko con indignacion, toph solo sonrio al tiempo que sentia como el se volvia a apoyar en la baranda a su lado...

todos miraron el espectaculo con real alegria, era muy gracioso ver como una chica 3 años mas joven podia golpear al señor del fuego con real facilidad...

el momento fue una distraccion espontanea para todos...

todos lograron olvidar aunque sea un momento el por que del viaje a la nacion del fuego...

continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

los personajes de avatar: la leyenda de aang no me pertenecen, solo seran utilizados para satisfaccion de mi deseo por ver juntos a zuko y toph...

viva el toko!

_**la alianza**_

capitulo 5: llegada a la nacion del fuego

el barco habia atracado en el puerto de la nacion del fuego, la gente estaba aglomerada, dandole la bienvenida al señor del fuego zuko, que regresaba de un largo viaje al reino tierra en compañia de sus antiguos amigos...aquellos que lucharon uno al lado del otro para restaurar la paz en el mundo...

entre todas esas personas estaba mai, esperando la llegada de su novio...

su semblante era el mismo de siempre, frio, serio y hasta un poco tosco...

pero internamente estaba muy contenta, habia sido una semana de locos...

no habia pasado nada relevante, las cosas con el reino estaban estables, pero el no tenerlo cerca hacia que se aburriera demasiado...

los integrantes del equipo empezaron a bajar del barco, bastante nerviosos por dos motivos...

primero el muelle estaba lleno de gente que nisiquiera conocian...

y segundo mai estaba ahi, cruzada de brazo, mirando con los cejos fruncidos como todos ellos bajaban del barco...

toph y zuko fueron los ultimos en bajar...

ella iba tomada de su brazo, bastante incomoda por la situacion y por todo lo que faltaba aun por hacer en ese dia...

a paso lento, zuko logro pasarentre toda la gente sin dejar que toph se alejara de el...

al parecer te estiman mucho...-dijo toph mientras trataban de acercarse al lugar donde los esperaban los sirvientes del palacio para escoltarlos...

alli junto a sus amigos estaba, con cara de pocos amigos, mai, quien al ver a zuko se dirigio inmediatamente hacia el, abrazandolo y besandolo algo efusivamente, sin importarle mucho que la chica ciega estuviera a su lado...

pero a esta que le pasa...no ve que estoy aqui...-penso toph contrariada al sentir las vibraciones de ambas personas a su lado...

deslizo su brazo lejos de zuko para alejarse de la escena, no necesitaba armar una escenita ahi...

mai...-dijo zuko cuando se separaron, sin embargo ella seguio colgada de su cuello...

ejem...me parece zuko...que no debes olvidar ciertas cosas...-dijo sokka mientras señalaba el rumbo en el que estaba toph, algo alejada, junto a los sirvientes del palacio de la nacion del fuego, con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho y una expresion aburrida en su rostro...

un poco mas alla estaban con consejeros del reino tierra escribiendo apresurados en largos papiros...

no puede ser...-penso zuko al verlos, pronto se alejo de mai para acercarse a toph...-lo siento...yo...-dijo zuko al estar frente a ella...

no se por que te disculpas...despues de todo lo disfrutaste o no...-dijo toph de forma acida, mai miraba todo sin entender...por que de repente se habia alejado de ella y estaba haciendo lo que creia que estaba haciendo...pidiendole disculpas a la niñata esa...

zuko que pasa...-dijo mai pidiendo explicaciones mientras miraba a todos aquellos que vinieron...

ahora vamos al palacio, alli hablaremos...-dijo zuko, ante esta orden, los sirvientes se encargaron de que todos los invitados llegaran al palacio en condiciones...

la gente solo los vio marchar en silencio...

* * *

><p>una vez ya instalados todos y reunidos en una de las salas principales del palacio, mai exigia explicaciones a su novio...<p>

y bien...no entiendo por que estan aqui...por que no me avisaste...por que bajo contigo...-dijo mai mientras señalaba a toph sin discimular su descontento...

primero que nada...todos ellos son mis amigos mai...no necesito pedirte permiso para traerlos aqui...segundo no te avise por que no lo considere necesario solo fueron un par de dias...te dije que seria un viaje corto...y bajo de mi brazo como dices por que no iba a dejar que se perdiera entre toda esa gente...-dijo zuko mientras se llebaba una mano a la frente

aja...y a que se debe su estancia aqui...-dijo mai

pero que le pasa...-penso katara con un cejo fruncido

esta celosa...acaso...-penso suki mietras la miraba

que paso mientras no estuve mai...-dijo zuko ya mas serio

nada...todo estuvo aburrido...-dijo mai restandole importancia

aburrido...-dijo toph extrañada, que palabras tan emotivas para referirse a algo importante como lo era la usencia del señor del fuego...

no te metas niña...-dijo mai con un tono relmente acido

definitivamente...esta celosa de toph...-penso suki mientras sonreia ligeramente...

todos vinieron aqui por que pronto se celabra un evento importante en nuestra nacion...-dijo zuko, toph se encogio en su lugar al escucharlo hablar, sonaba tan seguro de si mismo...

de verdad...de que hablas...-dijo mai parpadeando un par de veces sorprendida, que ella supiera no habia pasado nada de relevancia...

lo que pasa es que hemos podido llegara un arreglo con el reino tierra...-dijo zuko

de verdad...bueno eso es fantastico...estas demostrando ser un gran señor del fuego...-dijo mai aunque su tono de vos no habia cambiado nada

de verdad estas contenta...-penso anng con extrañeza mientras miraba el rostro indiferente de mai...

asi es...se hizo un pacto...abra paz entre las naciones solo si hay una union entre ambas naciones...-dijo zuko

tu...tu hablas de un matrimonio...-dijo mai con los ojos ligeramente desorbitados

asi es...-dijo zuko

y quien sera el que se case...-dijo mai, intuyendo que esto podia empeorar aun mas

yo...me casare pronto mai...-dijo zuko

que...-dijo mai elevando la vos mientras se ponia de pie, todos la miraron levantarse del asinto en el que estaba, escepto toph que tolo lebanto una ceja...

lo que oiste...voy a casarme...-dijo zuko mientras la miraba, entendia que no le gustaba la noticia, a el mmismo le costo aceptarlo...

con quien...-dijo mai cruzandose de brazos, zuko se puso de pie para luego dirigirse a toph y poner sus manos en sus hombros...

toph bei fong sera mi esposa...-dijo zuko mientras la mirba, toph no atino hacer o decir nada, sentia las vibraciones de mai, ella estaba muy enojada...furiosa...

que...-dijo mai mientras miraba a toph con real furia e ira

espera...-dijo anng mientras la tomaba del brazo cuando se dispuso a sacar una de sus dagas de sus mangas y lanzarsela a toph...

que te pasa por que me detienes...-dijo mai descolocandose...

lo siento mai...-dijo zuko esta vez poniendose en frente de toph

lo sientes...lo sientes...no aceptaste o si...-dijo mai

si...es mi deber...-dijo zuko

bueno...pero puede arreglarse...-dijo mai

no...nos casamos pronto...-dijo zuko negando con la cabeza

no puedes hacerme eso...-dijo mai con ira en sus ojos...

lo siento...-dijo zuko mirandola con pena, mai lo miro un momento para luego salir a toda prisa del palacio, no sin actes llevarse por delante a toph, golpeandola en el hombro...

nadie dijo nada por unos minutos...

bueno...una de las posibilidades era que actuara asi...-dijo suki

es muy razonable...-dijo katara

pero yo esperaba que entendiera...-dijo zuko

ahora no podras hablar con ella lo mejor es dejar que se calme...-dijo anng mientras se acercaba a zuko

tienes razon anng...-dijo zuko, para luego voltear a ver a toph, esta estaba con el semblante bajo, mortalmente callada...

toph...-dijo katara acercandose

que quieres...-dijo toph con tono aburrido

estas bien...estas muy callada...-dijo suki

si...estoy bien...no pasa nada...-dijo toph

entiendo...-dijo katara

por que no descansas...-dijo zuko

no...dime...-dijo toph mientras se ponia de pie

que...-dijo zuko extrañado

donde puedo hacer tierra control...-dijo toph mientras apretaba sus nudillos, todos sonrieron ella estaba tensionada, por lo tanto era logico que quisiera descargarse...

claro...katara suki, por que la acompañan al patio...-dijo zuko sonriendo, esa era la toph que el conocia...

claro...-dijeron ambas chicas, cualquier cosa con tal de olvidar esa situacion...

las tres chicas salieron de la sala una vez que se les fue indicado el camino a tomar...

zuko...hermano...realmente lo siento...-dijo sokka

no te preocupes...creo que como katara dijo es entendible...-dijo zuko mientras bajaba los hombros

pero ella era importante para ti...-dijo anng

lo se...pero no voy a dar marcha atras...-dijo zuko

entendemos...pero creo que deberas deben tratar de llebarse mejor...recuerda los consejeros...-dijo sokka con incomodidad

ah...tu hablas de toph...es verdad...me habia olvidado de ellos...-dijo zuko mientras se revolvia el cabello...

desde hace rato que estan meta escribir...-dijo anng

creo que debo hacer algo para ponerlos ocntentos...-dijo zuko, mientras miraba como a lo lejos estaban los susodichos consejeros anotando todo...

no dejare que todo se baya por la borda...debo encontrar la manera de convencerlos de que todo va bien...-penso zuko antes de dirigir a sus amigos por el palacio para despues cambiarse de ropa y poder llamar a una reunion a sus generales...

mientras que las tres chicas estaban en el patio...

continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

los personajes de avatar: la leyenda de aang no me pertenecen, solo seran utilizados para satisfaccion de mi deseo por ver juntos a zuko y toph...

viva el toko!

_**la alianza**_

capitulo 6: nuevas sensaciones

un par de dias habian pasado, zuko habia podido ponerse al corriente en una reunion entre el y sus generales, el general whon se habia hecho cargo de todo muy eficientemente, dando como resultado una reduccion considerable de las rebueltas por parte del pueblo despues de un discurso dando en la plaza centrar de la nacion por el mismo general haciendole ver al pueblo que su señor realmente se tomaba las cosas enserio...

por ese lado estaba mas tranquilo, mas sin embargo se lamentaba por la actuto de su ex novia, ella no habia querido escucharlo, se habia marchado hecha una furia del palacio y no habia vuelto a verla, a decir verdad estaba triste por eso, no podia negarlo, pero tampoco podia decir que se sentia incomodo con sus amigos o que repdiaba a toph hechar a peder su noviasgo...

debia admitir que ultimamente pensaba si realmente se conocian tanto como ellos mismos creian...

no debia olvidar tampoco a los susodichos embajadores del reino tierra que los vijialaban a el y a toph todo el tiempo...

aun no habia hecho nada para sacarselos de encima...pero estaba pensando en ello...

sin embargo ese momento no era para pensar en ello...

ahi se encontraba con sus amigos y su prometida, teniendo un rato libre de sus ocupaciones como señor del fuego en el patio del palacio, estaban bajo la sombra de un frondoso arbol, no muy lejos del estanco donde los patos-tortugas nadaban tranquilamente...

son realmente fastidiosos...-dijo toph de repente, a su lado, zuko la miro intrigado...

de que hablas...-dijo zuko

estan alli detras de las columnas...-dijo toph

creo que realmente deberian hacer algo para que los dejen en paz de una buena ves...-dijo sokka

por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con lo que sokka esta diciendo...si no demuestran que pueden llevarse bien como pareja, no van a dejarlos en paz...-dijo katara mientras les sonreia con incomodidad

es verdad...ya habia pensado en eso...-dijo zuko con pose pensativa

que...-dijo toph al escucharlo

si...pero no se me ocurre nada para hacerlos desistir...-dijo zuko

creo que podrian empezar por tratar de demastar que son una pareja, se trantan con mucha formalidad...como si fueran dos desconocidos...-dijo suki con una sonrisa

es verdad...pero estamos hablando de toph...ella no es muy comunicativa y lo sabes...-dijo sokka mientras la miraba, ante esto toph empezo a fruncir el cejo peligrosamente...

que...-penso toph con total enfado, aunque si lo pensaba lo que estaba diciendo el sangano era verdad...si queria convencerlos, deberia ser mas expresiva aunque le costara mucho...

esta bien...lo intentare...pero no prometo nada...-dijo toph mientras se cruzaba de brazos, todos sonrieron al verla, ella estaba haciendose la dificil pero sabian que para ella seria complicado tratar de hacer algo como lo que se le pedia...

Zuko la miro, él entendía su actitud…

Entonces dime…toph como te ah ido con los embajadores del reino tierra…sabes…sobre los preparativos para la boa…-dijo Zuko mientras la miraba, el realmente agradecía lo que ella hacía por el…

Sabía que si no los había puesto 30 metros bajo tierra era porque no quería decepcionarlo o que se inicie una nueva guerra, quería estar a la altura del cargo que pronto ocuparía…

Bueno…-dijo ella algo sorprendida, esa sí que fue una pregunta sorpresiva…no se la esperaba…-debo admitir que cuando realmente se ponen a trabajar y siguen mis indicaciones al pie de la letra, son bastante útiles, realmente es cansado esto de organizar un evento así pero estoy acostumbrada, desde niña se me enseño este tipo de cosas...-dijo toph mientras su expresion se suavisaba y una ligera sonrisa se posaba en sus labios...

era realmente reconfortante ser de utilidad para zuko, seria horrible si ademas de todas las cosas que debia hacer tuviera tambien que encargarse de ese evento...

Además no era por nada pero era mejor que de ellos se encargara una mujer….

Además toph se desenvuelve muy bien en este ámbito….nunca imagine que se te facilitara tanto toph…-dijo katara halagando a toph

Dime…qué te pasa princesita…debes tener fiebre….estás diciendo algo bueno…-dijo toph sonriendo

Pero que dices…toph…deberías comportarte mejor…que dirán del señor del fuego cuando su esposa lo haga pasar el ridículo…-dijo katara en son de broma, ella sabía perfectamente que ella nunca lo haría quedar mal, pero debía cobrárselas…

Toph se quedo callada un momento después de escucharla, sin duda era una broma lo que ella decía pero y si era verdad que no estaba preparada para lo que debía hacer y si el caía en desgracia con ella a su lado, después de todo la gente es prejuiciosa y ella es ciega….

Katara…-dijo anng en pos de reproche a su novia, al ver el mutismo de la maestra tierra…

Lo dices porque soy ciega…-dijo toph de repente, con una seriedad alarmante…

No…yo no quise…-dijo katara

Sé que lo decías en broma katara…pero lo dices porque soy ciega…-dijo toph mientras bajaba la mirada...

No….yo me refería…a la forma de desenvolverte…no está de acuerdo con lo que conlleva ser la mujer del señor del fuego…-dijo katara

Eso ya lo sé…pero no creas que deseo hacerlo pasar el ridículo…yo jamás haría eso…-dijo toph

Lo sabemos…-dijo Zuko mientras tomaba una de sus manos, ella se sonrojo levemente al sentir el contacto

aunque si es cierto que las personas podrian tomar a mal mi ceguera...-dijo toph

eso no importa toph...tu seras mi esposa...les guste o no...-dijo zuko, ella solo miro en la direccion en que sentia provenir las vibraciones de el...

si a zuko no le importa...yo creo que nadie mas debe opinar nada sobre eso...-dijo anng

es verdad...-dijo suki mientras sonreia, ahora si parecian mas cercanos...

* * *

><p>aun era de noche, y seguia dando vueltas en el palacio, las vibraciones eran mas fuertes por la noche o seria acaso que de dia, al estar acompañada, no les prestaba tanta atencion<p>

seguramente debe ser eso...-dijo toph mientras seguia caminando por el amplio pasillo que llebaba a su habitacion...

pronto se sujeto a la pared mas cercana, al sentir una fuerte vibracion extenderse bajo sus pies...

pero que demonios fue eso...-dijo ella algo palida, pronto escucho como una puerta cerca de ella se abria...

toph...-escucho una vos que le erizo hasta las puntas de los pelos...

zuko...-dijo ella algo temblorosa

que pasa...estas palida...-dijo el preocupado al verla sostenerse de la pared, quizas estaba mal o incluso alguien pudo haberle dicho algo...

no es nada...solo que aqui hay vribraciones muy raras y me cuesta acostumbrarme...-dijo toph tratando de pararse derecha

entiendo...ven conmigo...quizas sea mejor que estes con alguien para distraerte...-dijo zuko, mientras la tomaba de una de sus manos y la guiaba a algun lugar...

donde estamos...-dijo toph al notar como a los pocos metros el la hacia entrar en algun lugar en especial...

esta es mi habitacion...por la hubicacion debes sentirte mejor aqui no es verdad...-dijo zuko mientras la guiaba en el interior de la misma...

al oir la palabra habitacion, el cerebro de toph comenzo a trabajar rapidamente, por que de todos los lugares que habia en el palacio la llevo ahi...

pasa algo...-dijo zuko, al notar como estaba tensa...

no nada...-dijo ella mientras trataba de rehuir de su contacto...zuko al ver esto, entendio lo que sucedia ella nunca habia estado en una situacion asi antes...

estaban solos en la habitacion de el, y los nervios la carcomian no por que tuviera miedo de lo que podria el querer de ella sino por que nunca en la vida habia tenido contacto con un chico y no sabia como desenvolverse...

para variar, seguramente, su rol de esposa seria realizado de forma desastrosa...

nadie le habia dicho nada sobre sus obligaciones dentro del dormitorio...

y el pudo notar esto perfectamente, a decir verdad solo ahora pensaba en eso...

no lo habia pensado antes, pero si eso seria necesario en su vida de casados...

y si vamos al caso ella no le desagradaba nada...debia admitirlo, de hecho la veia muy bonita y atrayente...

te sientes mejor...-dijo zuko mietras la miraba, ella parecia querer salir corriendo...

si...ya no las siento tanto...-dijo toph mientras enrojecia un poco, podia notar como el se acercaba lentamente a ella...

me alegra...-dijo zuko, acercandose cada vez mas a ella, ahora que la veia de cerca debia reconocer que ganas no le faltaban de realmente estar con ella, hacia mucho tiempo que no estaba con una mujer y realmente sentia curiosidad al pensar en como ella reaccionaria a sus caricias...

toph sintio su respiracion cerca, a pocos milimetros de ella, por una parte eso la hacia sentir ansiosa por lo que el pueda llegar a hacer pero tambien estaba el miedo de la inesperiencia...

zuko...yo...-dijo toph

lo se...pero puedo ayudarte...-dijo el mientras posaba sus manos en la pequeña cintura que poseia...pequeña pero muy bien curvada...

estaba el de verdad ofreciendole aquello...

zuko...-ella no pudo seguir diciendo nada por que su juicio y razocinio se desvanecio al sentir sus labios sobre los suyos propios...

el la habia besado, preso de un impulso quizas o simplemente por que queria hacerlo de verdad...solo por mera atraccion...pero la habia besado y era mas que claro que en el futuro debian hacerlo, despues de todo seria necesario...una de sus obligaciones era tener herederos...y ella debia darselos...asi que por no comezar a practicar para que ganar experiencia...asi como tambien para conocerse y entrar en confianza...

zuko nunca creyo posible aquello, que alguien pudiera responder a un beso de aquella forma, primero pausada pero a medida que pasaban los segundos cada vez mas demandante y exigente, sin duda tenia en frente, a una mujer muy apasionada que apenas estaba experimentando lo que significa realmente el contacto con un hombre...

ella paso sus brazos por el cuello de zuko, mientras se apegaba a el, correspondia de forma exigente, demandante, pero algo torpe debido a que ese era su primer beso, sin embargo a medida que pasaban los segundo su experiencia crecia y la ponia en practica perfectamente...

pronto sintio las manos de zuko recorrer su espalda con ansiedad, le agradaba ver que no era la unica que queria seguir adelante con todo aquello apesar de la situacion en la que habian comenzado las cosas...

pronto sus labios se separaron, ella iba a decir algo pero sintio que le faltaba el aire de repente al sentir los labios de zuko marcando un camino de besos por su mandibula hacia su lobulo, un gemido escapo de su labios cuando lo sintio bajar hacia su hombro, mientras sus manos recorrian abidamente sus curvas aun sobre la molesta ropa que llebaba puesta...

de a poco y mientras las caricias y los besos aumentaban, la fue dirigiendo al centro de la cama, donde la deposito con lentitud y suavidad para no asustarla...

al estar en el cento de la cama, toph abrio sus ojos, podia sentir el cuerpo de zuko sobre el suyo, su respiracion en su cuello, sus manos recorriendola...

era una nueva sencion y la verdad era que le encantaba...

sabia que no era amor, aun no...pero sin duda se sentia muy atraida a el y a el le pasaba lo mismo por lo que se veia, debido a que estaba segura que si realmente no le parecia un poco atractiva y cautivante, el no estaba sobre ella, acariciandola de esa forma tan lenta y suave, se sentia sublime, queria que esa sensacion se extendiera aun mas tiempo, que jamas terminara...

zuko se separo un momento de ella, para verla a los ojos...

la vision que estaba frente a el era por demas hermosa y exitante, sus cabello esta desordenado, sobre la cama, sus mejillas algo sonrojadas y sus ojos nublados semi abiertos, era mas de lo que podia soportar...

era verdad que no la amaba, sin embargo podria acostumbrarse a tenerla a su lado, si era esa imagen la que veria todas las noches al entrar a la habitacion de ambos...

sonrio al pensar que sin duda le atraia demasiado aquella que estaba bajo su peso, respirando aceleradamente por lo intenso del momento que estaban viviendo...

agradeciendo la imagen que tenia en frente, se acerco a ella una vez mas para besarla con una pasion totalmente cegadora...

continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

los personajes de avatar: la leyenda de aang no me pertenecen, solo seran utilizados para satisfaccion de mi deseo por ver juntos a zuko y toph...

viva el toko!

_**la alianza**_

capitulo 8: una noche inolvidable

el beso se volvio aun mas apasionado conforme pasaba el tiempo...

las manos de zuko, se perdieron entre las curvas de aquel cuervo pequeño que estaba descubriendo, mientras toph se dedicaba a sentir y tratar de seguirle el ritmo, queria ser conciente de todo lo que el fuera capaz de darle esa noche...

ella pronto movio sus manos a sus hombros, deslizandolas lentamente por su espalda, al sentir esto, zuko sonrio aun en medio del beso que ambos compartian, al ver que ella estaba dispuesta a ir mas alla, condujo sus manos al lazo que mantenia su vestido de tonalidades verdes, sujeto a su cuerpo, el cual apesar de ser muy bonito, estaba empezando a aborrecer, el queria terminar de descubrir lo que se escondia bajo la tela...

lentamente fue abriendo el vestido, una vez que retiro el lazo que lo mantenia sujeto...

frente a sus ojos aparecio parte del cuerpo que estaba seguro no podria ser mas bello, es verdad que ella habia cambiado mucho en el tiempo en que no se vieron y alli estaba la prueva, ella abrio los ojos avergonzada al sentir parte de su cuerpo desprovisto de la tela que lo cubria...

rapidamente trato de cubrirse con sus brazos, mas el fue mas rapido a pesar de lo admirado que estaba al ver tal hermosura...

no lo hagas...no es necesario...-dijo zuko mientras le hablaba suavemente...

pero...-dijo ella avergonzada, era verdad que no podia verlo, observandola pero al notar como sus caricias se habian detenido y su respiracion parecia dificultarse de repente, era mas que obvio que estaba observandola, en ese momento supo lo que era la verguenza...

aunque no deberia tenerla, cierto, el era su prometido despues de todo...

pero aun asi..

confia en mi...si...-dijo el mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas con delicadeza, al sentirlo ella supo que era penoso tener veguenza con el, despues de todo esto era algo natural entre personas, que como ellos, van a casarse...

con un poco mas de confianza, ella retiro sus brazos de su naciente pecho, dejandolo al descubierto, ante la mirada espectante de su prometido...

zuko sonrio al ver la reaccion de la maestra tierra...

te prometo que te gustara...solo deja que yo te guie de acuerdo...toph...-dijo zuko mientras descendia su rostro, directo a sus labios...

si...confio en ti...chispitas...-dijo toph con una vocecilla suave y demasiado sugerente para su gusto...

al escucharla, intensifico el beso, mientras sus manos descencia de sus mejillas a su cuello, masajeandolo con lentitud y suavidad, trantando de que ella se acostumbrara al tacto...

pronto separo sus labios de los de ella para dejarlos caer sobre la nivea piel de su cuello, mientras sus manos descendia por sus hombros hasta sus senos, los cuales cabian perfectamente en sus manos, pronto comenzo a masajearlos primero lenta y suavemente para luego ejercer cierta presion, lever para lastimarla...

sonrio al sentir los pezones erectos contra sus manos, signo de que ella estaba disfrutando de eso tanto como el...

zuko...-ella lo llamo en medio del encuentro de sensaciones nuevas que estaba provoocando en todo su cuerpo...

un sonido suve y debil habia salido de sus labios, acaso era eso un gemido...

el despego sus labios de sus hombros para mirar su rostro, ella estaba sonrojada, con los labios entreabiertos, reprimiento con todas sus fuerzas el gemido que estaba naciendo de las sensaciones que su manos provocaban en su cuerpo...

sonreia al pensar que ella estaba actuando asi, con el hecho de solo tocarla...

como seria cuando estuviera dentro de ella...

toph era totalmente exitante a sus ojos y sus reacciones solo lo hacian querer mas, por eso mismo volvio a descender su rostro, solo que esta vez lo hizo sobre uno de sus senos, primero besando la piel para luego comenzar a lamerlos...

pronto un fuerte gemido escapo de los labios de ella, seguido por otros que esparon de sus labios con rapidez, al sentir como sus manos terminaban de despejarla de la tela que la cubria para poder continuar con su recorrido por su vientre, plano y liso...

pronto una de sus manos...se perdio entre sus piernas, posandose sobre su punto mas sensible, acariciandolo e incluso intruduciendose en el...

ah...-gimio en medio de aquella sensacion tan placentera, pero habia algo que realmente no encajaba en su cabeza...

se dio cuenta de ello en cuanto pudo razonar por unos leves segundos antes de que el continuara con sus caricias en su clitoris, llenandola de un placer inimaginable...

zuko volvio a alzar su rostro par verla, al notar el movimiento, ella lo tomo del rostro para luego trazar con sus manos un camino hacia su cuello, pasando por su cicatriz, en la cual se detuvo un momento para reconocerla perfectamente, continuo con su camino hasta toparse con sus ropas, las cuales aflojo enseguida sin pedir ninun permiso ni algo parecido, una vez que retido la pesada prenda que cubria la parte superior de su cuerpo, recorrio su pecho con sus manos, puediendo distinguir con ellas citatricez menores pero sin duda, eran marcas de entrenamientos, las memorizo con sus manos y continuo con su camino, llegando al borde del pantalon, el cual era sostenido por un lazo...

iba a continuar, pero dos manos fuertes y una de ellas bastantante humedecida debia agregar, detuvieron su camino...

zuko...-dijo ella extrañada

no es necesario que sigas...ademas...yo estaba guiandote recuerdas...-dijo zuko mientras se volvia a posar sobre ella...dejando que sus manos volvieran a vahar por su cuerpo...

si pero quisiera que tambien tu disfrustes...-dijo toph

y creeme que lo hago...-dijo el mientras sonreia, toph no pudo ver su expresion pero sabia que el estaba diciendo la verdad, ademas en un momento como ese, no habia necesidad de mentir...

pero no me parece justo que...-dijo ella, mas no pudo seguir hablando por que sinto como el abria sus piernas y dejaba caer su rostro sobre su punto sensible

no pudo evitar soltar un sonoro gemido, seguido de una respiracion muy agitada al sentir como su lengua se movia magistralmente por toda la zona, llenandola de una increible sensacion que a decir verdad nunca creyo poder llegar a sentir...

es decir, no podia ver lo que estaba haciendo, pero lo que sentia que hacia realmente la hacia sentir ansiedad por continuar, siempre creia que no podria tener mas placer pero lograba sorprenderla, dandole sensaciones aun mas placenteras...

su respiracion solo pudo calmarse cuando sintio como el se retiraba de su entrada...

que fue eso...-dijo ella mientras trataba de normalizar su respiracion...

el se acerco a ella, con una sonrisa plasmada en los labios

eso fue un espasmo...toph...pero aun hay mas...-dijo zuko mientras la miraba, memorizando en su rostro...

mas...que eso...-dijo toph con sorpresa mientras tomaba su rostro, sus manos temblaban ligeramente, habia sujetado las sabanas entre sus manos con demasiada fuerza...

asi es...pronto lo veras...-dijo zuko mientras se alejaba de ella uno momento para terminar de desvestirse...

toph sintio un frio repentino al sentir su alejamiento, iba a decir algo pero no fue necesario, dado que pronto volvio a sentirlo sobre ella, solo que esta vez fue conciente del total contacto entre sus pieles...

zuko...-dijo toph, recuperando aquel calor que habia perdido al sentirlo sonre ella de nuevo

no te preocupes...sere cuidadoso...-dijo el mientras desendia hacia sus labios una vez mas, toph inmediatamente correspondio al beso, abrazando fuertemente, el paso sus manos por la apetecible figura de su prometida...

realmente estaba empezando a pensar que podria vivir mas feliz de lo que pensaba, ella era una gran mujer, reunia todos los requisitos para ser la esposa del señor del fuego, y por si fuera poco era apasionada y totalmente entregada como podia notarlo en ese momento...

no se arrepentia de su decision...

ahora mas que nunca, deseaba que ella sea su esposa...y esperaba realmente que pudieran relacionar como una pareja...

tal y como lo estaban haciendo en ese momento...

el beso se volvio mas demandante y exigente, toph respondia gervientemente a el, mas sim embargo, un gran pinchazo de dolor la recorrio, ambos separaron sus labios al momento en que el se abria paso en su interior, encontrandose con una barrera, la cual rompio teniendo el mayor cuidado posible para que sufriera lo menos posible...

una mueca de dolor llego al rostro de toph mientras varias lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas

estas bien...-dijo el mientras detenia su movimiento, para darle tiempo para que se acostumbrase a tenerlo en su interior...

me duele...pero estare bien...-dijo ella mientras trataba de respirar hondamente, era verdad que sentia dolo pero este parecia menguar de a poco...

te sentiras mejor...te duele por que es tu primera vez...-dijo zuko mientras volvia a besarla, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a moverse en su interior, primero lento para no dañarla y luego cada vez mas rapido y fuerte...

ella correspondio al beso, entregandose por completo a las sensaciones que la estaban embargando, era extraño pero el dolor estar entremesclandose con un placer jamas experimentado...

el ritmo se acrecento durante varios minutos en los que compartieron besos, tratando de que el dolor en ella desapareciera pronto, cuando esto por fin paso, el escucho mas que satisfecho como graves gemidos y algun que otro grito salia de la boca de ella, sin lugar a dudas habia llegado a su limite, y el no estaba tampoco muy lejos de su propio limite...

nunca creyo que estar con otra mujer que no fuera su antigua novia, le produjera tanto placer como se lo estaba produjiendo el hecho de entrar y salir contantemente del interior de aquella mujer con la que estaba fundiendose...

era una sensacion idescriptible que ni siquiera con mai habia esperimentado...

pronto ambos lograron alcanzar el orgasmo, ella lanzado un gran alarido de satisfaccion y el derramando su semilla en su interior...

algo cansado salio de su interior y abrazandola a el, la arrotro junto a el al medio de la cama, la tapo con las sabanas y la miro una vez que se recosto a su lado, siempre abrazandola a el...

ella lentamente se acomodo junto a el, apoyando su vabeza en su hombro...

te sientes bien...-pregunto preocupado, temia no haber sido lo suficientemente cuidadoso...

si estoy bien...nada que un buen descanso no pueda reparar cierto...-dijo toph mientras sonreia, ahora no se sentia avergonzada, mucho menos indignada por haberlo hecho antes de que estuvieran casados...

por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba completamente feliz ante la idea de casarse...

tienes razon...sea mejor que descanses...-dijo el mientras acariciaba sus largos cabellos...

bien...pero solo si prometes que cuando despierte estaras conmigo...-dijo toph mientras respiraba pausadamente sobre su pecho, el se removio un poco, preso de la sensacion al sentir su aliento sobre su piel...

claro que estare aqui...-dijo el mientras sonreia, ella no dijo nada, solo cerro los ojos y se dejo guiar al mundo de los sueños...

zuko permanecio con los ojos abiertos, observandola con atencion...

definitivamente, con ella a su lado, nunca iba a aburrirse...

continuara...

**hola mis queridos lectores, aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo, perdonen la demora en publicar, es que este es mi primer lemon y la verdad no tenia idea de como encararlo, pienso que quedo bastante bien, se aceptan criticas si desean dejarlas, cualquier cosa que pueda mejorar el relato para el proximo...**

**ahora me despido y espero sea de su agrado...**

**-zhatura-**


	9. Chapter 9

los personajes de avatar: la leyenda de aang no me pertenecen, solo seran utilizados para satisfaccion de mi deseo por ver juntos a zuko y toph...

viva el toko!

_**la alianza**_

capitulo 9: consecuencias

los rayos del sol entraron en la habitacion, logrando despertar al joven señor del fuego...

miro a su alrededor por un momento, solo para cerciorarse que lo de la noche anterior no habia sido un sueño...

pero no...por que ahi estaba, toph durmiendo comodamente entre sus brazos, y por primera vez en su vida estaba realmente satisfecho de haberle hecho caso a sus instintos...

lentamente se alejo de ella, tratando de no despertarla, debia lenvantarse para dirigir una nacion, aunque de hecho no tenia muchas ganas de hacerlo pero ni modo...

esa era una de sus obligaciones...

la miro dormir mientras se ponia una bata de color rojo oscuro para despues salir de la habitacion, mas que dispuesto a tomar un baño relajante...

* * *

><p>abrio sus nublados ojos en cuanto sintio un agudo dolor extenderse por todo su cuerpo...<p>

tecnicamente iniciando desde su entrepierna...

demonios...por que no me dijeron antes que despues me doleria todo...-penso toph mientras sentaba en la amplia cama en que habia descansado...

al parecer ya es tarde...-dijo mientras tocaba con sus pies el piso de la habitcion, notando perfectamente que estaba sola en aquella enorme habitacion...

pronto, un llamado a la puerta llamo su atencion

quien podra ser...no creo que sepan que he pasado la noche aqui...-penso toph, mientras se amarraba la escarlata sabana que la cubria, al cuerpo...

toph...estas ahi...-escucho la vos de katara del otro lado de la puerta

si...pasa...-dijo toph mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, esperando que su amiga entrara en la habitacion

por fin te encuentro toph...estuve buscandote por todo el palacio...incluso...-dijo katara mientras entraba en la habitacion, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, mas esta desaparecio al ver a toph enfundada en las sabanas...

que te pasa...por que te quedas callada...-dijo toph mientras fruncia un cejo

bueno es que...crei...-dijo katara algo incomoda, no podia ser verdad lo que estaba pensando

katara, no estoy pisando tierra ni nada parecido, si no me dices lo que sucede no podre saber nada...-dijo toph mientras una mueca de fastidio se generaba en su rostro...

oh si lo siento, es que me sorprendi al verte...-dijo katara mientras llegaba junto a toph...

entiendo-dijo ella mientras se sonrojaba

pero dime...si estas aqui...y en esas condiciones...significa que tu y zuko...-dijo katara con nerviosismo, toph sonrio socarronamente al notar el nerviosismo de la princesa de la tribu agua...

si, pase la noche aqui con zuko...-dijo toph con una leve sonrisa

eso quiere decir...-dijo katara mientras su rostro se teñia de un rojo bastante llamativo

si...estuvimos juntos...-dijo toph, esperando la reaccion de su amiga

pero...pero si recien inician su compromiso...ademas no se conocen mucho que digamos...-dijo katara trantando de que las palabras no sonaran muy atropelladas...

no se por que te inquietas tanto por esto...siempre supuse que no era nada nuevo para ti o si...-dijo toph

eh...-dijo katara mientras se sonrojaba nuevamente

o es que pies ligeros no es en realidad tan rapido como aparenta...-dijo toph mientras sonreia burlanamente

toph...-escucho el tono de vos elevado salir de los labios de katara, mientras que seguramente su rostro se teñia de un rojo furioso...

jajaja...-rio toph, despues de escuchar el grito abochornado de katara...

toph...el asunto no es sobre mi sino sobre ti...-dijo katara mientras se recomponia a medias...

jajaja...-rio toph aun tentada por la reaccion de katara

toph...-dijo katara bastante enojada ahora

esta bien...esta bien...-dijo toph calmandose

bien...como sigue esto ahora...es decir...despues de esto...-dijo katara

a decir verdad no lo se...realmente no lo se...no he hablado con el...-dijo toph

entiendo...pero toph...tu...-dijo katara

en realidad...me duele todo y nunca en mi vida he deseado tanto en mi vida disfrutar de un baño como ahora...-dijo toph mientras se ponia de pie, aun con las sabanas alrededor de su cuerpo...

pero toph...me refiero a tu boda con zuko...-dijo katara parandose detras de ella

se que me hablas de eso...la boda es algo que no se puede disolver y menos despues de lo que paso katara...-dijo toph

entonces...estas segura de seguir con esto...-dijo katara sorprendida

claro que si...por que no habria de estar segura...-dijo toph volteando para "mirarla" a los ojos

bueno...este es un paso importante...-dijo katara

no te preocupes katara...creo que todo estara bien...ademas biene bien...espero que con esto...ellos dejen de atosigarnos...-dijo toph con resignacion

bueno...si tu lo dices...-dijo katara

bien...entonces, ahora que ya dejamos este temas, no me haces un favor...-dijo toph como si nada, katara la miro mientras levantaba una ceja, los favores de toph eran bastante raros...

bueno...si esta a mi alcanse...-dijo katara

no te preocupes, no es nada de otro mundo, solo es que necesitare ayuda para poder darme un baño...recuerdas...-dijo toph con algo de burla

oh...si, claro...yo te ayudo...-dijo katara mientras sonria para luego acercarse a ella, toph no dijo nada, siempre habia sido muy incomodo el hecho de que alguien le ayudase en ese tipo de cosas tan intimas, pero se sentia segura con katara, sabia que ella no la maltrataria tal y como hacian las criadas de su casa...-bien, ponte esto y vamos al baño, mientras pedire que traigan ropa para ti...-dijo katara, despues de volver a alejarse de ella para buscar algo con que cubrir a toph en lo que se dirigian al baño del palacio, para luego volver con ella...

toph sonrio al sentir como la maestra agua se movia por la habitacion

* * *

><p>la mañana habia sido bastante agitada...<p>

toph no habia podido ver a su "prometido" en toda la mañana, los consejeros del reino tierra la habian tenido bastante entretenida, con los ultimos preparativos para la boda,la cual seria dentro de unos dias mas...

la hora el almuerzo habia llegado

y todos ellos estaban alli, sentados en la gran mesa rectangular, zuko en la punta de la mesa y a su lado estaban, aang a su derecha y toph a su izquierda, quien por alguna razon parecia tensa y no habia dicho ni una palabra, mas que un buen dia, al sentarse a su lado...

todos estaban bastante preocupados por esta reaccion de la maestra tierra, era raro que ella no estuviera diciendo comentarios sarcasticos o mofandose de sokka por ser un completo tonto...

katara, que estaba al lado de su novio, miraba comprensivamente a toph, ella sabia por que estaba asi, era logico que lo estuviera, primeamente por que el dolor que sentia, producto del encuentro que ellos habian tenido, aun debia estar presente a pesar del baño que habia tomado y de la cantidad de horas que habian pasado, y segundo, a su lado estaba su prometido, con quien a partir de ahora tendrian otro tipo de trato, era normal que estuviera nerviosa...

sokka y suki que estaban uno al lado del otro, junto a toph, estaban mas que extrañados por la reaccion de la maestra tierra, ella no era de las personas que se quedan calladas...

toph...pasa algo...-pregunto aang algo confundido

no...nada...todo esta bien...-dijo ella algo incomoda

de veras, te vez tensa...-dijo suki a su lado, con la preocupacion marcada en su vos

de veras no es nada...-dijo toph mientras giraba su rostro hacia ella, dejando que parte de su cuello a la vista de zuko y aang...

zuko sonrio al ver como en su niveo cuello resaltaba una marca, levemente morada...

y eso...como te lo hiciste...-dio aang al ver el leve moreton

de que hablas...-dijo toph volviendo a "verlos"

del moreton que tienes en el cuello...-dijo aang algo confundido por como ella parecia mas tensa ahora, zuko solo sonrio, era divertido ver sus reacciones, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que aun no habian hablado absolutamente nada sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior...

moreton...-dijo ella nerviosamente, mientras llebaba una de sus manos a su cuello, todos la vieron extrañados, incluyendo katara, todo el mundo sabia que apesar de su ceguera, toph nunca se caia o nada parecido, ella era muy idenpendiente, en lo que se podia por supuesto...

no creo que sea algo muy grave..no lo crees toph...-dijo zuko mas que divertido con la situacion, sin mencionar que realmente no tenia ningun tipo de arrepentimiento por el paso que habian dado...

no...no te preocupes pies ligeros, debi haberme golpeado cuando estaba...bañandome...-dijo ella tratando de sonar relajada, sin embargo lo unico que logro es que katara la mirara extrañada, debido a la mentira que habia dicho y que zuko sonriera aun mas si era posible, el sabia que eso no era cierto...

entiendo...-dijo aang no muy convencido, el sabia que ella era muy capaz de andar por su propia cuenta, pero decidio no seguir con las preguntas, toph parecia bastante incomoda

bueno...por que no disfrutamos del almuerzo...ya luego habra tiempo para charlas...-dijo zuko

tienes mucho trabajo pendiente...-dijo katara mientras les servian el desayuno

algo...pero tendre tiempo libre por la tarde...o al menos eso espero...-dijo zuko

comprendo...-dijo katara

bueno...pero ahora comamos, esto se ve buenisimo...-dijo sokka

claro...se "ve" bien...-dijo toph muy ironicamente, a lo que sokka la miro con cara de pocos amigos mientras ella no le prestaba la minima atencion

ya sokka...-dijo suki sonriendo, ya no tan preopada, despues de todo toph ya habia comenzado con sus comentarios sarcasticos, muy tipicos de ella, sin duda estaba bien...

solo por que tengo hambre...-dijo sokka para depues tomar un gran bocado de comida y llevarla a sus labios...

todos sonrieron al ver la escena, suponiendo que todo en realidad estaba bien, mas zuko y toph sabian que tenian que hablar mas seriamente luego...

* * *

><p>ya pasaban de las 5 de la tarde, toph, suki y katara estaban en una pequeña sala, degustando de una humeante taza de te, con algunos panecillos tipicos de la nacion del fuego...<p>

entonces eso paso...no puedo creerlo...deberas ustedes...-dijo suki con los ojos desorbitados

si, oiste bien o no...estoy diciendote que estuvimos juntos...-dijo toph mientras rodaba los ojos, ya era la tercera vez en una hora que suki hacia esa pregunta y la verdad estaba empezando a fastidiarla...

esta bien...no te enojes...es solo que es dificil de creer, despues de todo ustedes se casan por obligacion cierto...-dio suki lo mas sutilmente posible

si, gracias por recordarmelo...-dijo toph mientras unos de sus cejos se fruncia con incomodidad

es verdad, pero esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano cierto...-dijo katara tratando de aligerar el ambiente de tension

es verdad...pero no te parece ue fue demasiado pronto-dijo suki

a decir verdad...no lo creo...-dijo toph mientras tomaba un sorbo de su te de jazmin, su favorito

que quiere decir...-dijo katara sorprendida

aun no lo he hablado con el...pero creo que esto servira para acercarnos, ademas...tu lo dijiste katara, algun dia iba ap asar de todosm odos...sin mencionar que los consejeros del reino tierra no me han molestado para nada con respecto a las muestras de afecto...-dijo toph con un aire mas tranquilo

bueno...puede que tengas razon...pero no por que tengan algun indicio de lo que paso, si no por que cada vez que se crusan, el te mira muy fijamente...-dijo suki

puede ser...no lo se...-dijo toph ante lo obvio

es verdad, no puedes darte cuenta de cuando te miran...-dijo katara

que bueno que lo notan chicas...-dijo toph con sarcasmo, antes de terminar su te...

las dos chicas a su lado sonrieron, por el sarcasmo de la mas joven

disculpen...-escucharon una vos grave pero no ofensiva, proviniendo de la puerta, katara y suki voltearon para ver a zuko, con los ojos clavados en su prometida...

toph ni siquiera volteo a verlo, habia sentido sus pasos...

zuko...-dijo katara mientras sonreia, era muy obvio que el queria de una vez por todas, cruzas unas cuantas palabras con toph

les molestaria esperarme en el jardin chicas...chispitas y yo debemos hablar...-dijo toph con una sonrisa, algo nerviosa, pero ya era tiempo de aclarar dudas y seguir adelante con todo esto

oh claro...-dijo suki , mientras ambas se ponian de pie y despues de un saludo a ambas personas salian de la sala, zuko entro por completo en la habitacion hasta sentarse frente a la ahora mujer que estaba alli, con el...

como te sientes...hoy has estado algo quieta para mi gusto...-dijo zuko

oh...lo has notado...debe ser por que no me sentia muy bien...genio...-dijo toph mientras levantaba su rostro para "verlo" mejor, zuko estudio sus rasgos, ella sonreia levemente, era una sonrisa nerviosa, pero aun asi sus rasgos se veian mas tranquilos a comparacion a como la habia visto en el almuerzo

lo lamento toph, no quise incomodarte y por supuesto que eh pensado que no estarias bien, por eso no quise que estuvieras en la reunion con los generales como ellos me lo pidieron...-dijo zuko

ellos te pidieron eso...-dijo toph sorprendida

claro que si, pronto seras mi esposa...la señora del fuego...recuerdas...-dijo zuko mientras la miraba fijamente, estudiandola y memorizandola, si antes le habia parecido bonita, despues de lo acontecido la noche anterior le parecia mortalmente bonita, y ni hablar de las ganas que tenia por acercarse a ella pero no queria arruinar las cosas, queria que tuvieran una relacion de verdad...

es cierto...y no le he olvidado zuko...lo tengo muy presente, sobre todo cuando me he ocupado en todos los detalles...-dijo toph

es verdad...como vas con los consejeros, te han molestaod demasiado hoy...-dijo zuko con algo de preocupacion

no mucho, solo lo normal, aunque es un alivio que ya no molesten con las muestras de afecto-dijo toph

bueno...no creo que vuelvan a molestar con eso-dijo zuko

de veras y porque...-dijo toph

no se como te sientes con respecto a lo de ayer toph, pero realmente me gustaria que intentaramos tener algo real...-dijo zuko

estas diciendo...-dijo toph sorprendida

que deseo que seas mi esposa, en todo el sentido de la palabra...-dijo zuko mientras tomaba una de sus manos por sobre la mesa, toph se uedo callada durante unos minutos, solo escuchando el fuerte latido de su corazon...

yo...creo que estaria bien...aunque no se si funcione...pero podemos tratar...lo unico que te pido es un poco de tiempo...me cuesta acostumbrarme a los cambios...-dijo toph mientras su mano temblaba levemente bajo la suave y tibia mano de zuko

eso lo entiendo...-dijo el para luego ponerse de pie y acercarse a ella, ella se pudo se pie al sentir como se acercaba a ella...

chispitas...-dijo ella mientras una leve sonrisa crecia en sus labios, el sonrio para luego rodearla con su brazos, acercandola a el...

bueno...ahora entiendes por que ellos ya no diran nada, cierto...-dijo zuko mientras le sonria, ella apoyo su mejilla sobre el hombro de su prometido, sonriendo levemente, empezaba a creer que no le costaria tanto acostumbrarse a ese nuevo cambio en la relacion de ambos...

es verdad...-dijo ella mientras pasaba sus manos por la ancha espalda de zuko, el solo sonrio al notar como ella se relajaba, cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar del contacto...

sin duda...disfrutare mucho esto...-penso el al momento de separarla un poco de su apretado abrazo para asi poder descender hasta sus labios, los cuales desde esta mañana moria de ganas por volver a probar...

continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

los personajes de avatar: la leyenda de aang no me pertenecen, solo seran utilizados para satisfaccion de mi deseo por ver juntos a zuko y toph...

viva el toko!

_**la alianza**_

capitulo 10: boda

aquella mañana, todo habia sido preparado para la ceremonia de union entre el reino tierra y la nacion del fuego...

los sirvientes del palacio aun estaban preparando los ultimos detalles para la ceremonia que se realizarian en el palacio de la nacion del fuego, ya todos las grandes figuras de todas las naciones habian llegado, el palacio era un mundo de gente en ese preciso momento...

suki y katara, quienes obviamente eran las damas de honor, estaban ayudando a toph con su vestuario...

que opinas de este...-dijo katara

katara debes tranquilizarte...y recordar lo que zuko nos pidio...-dijo suki mientras sonreia ante la mueca de esesperacion que formaba toph en su rostro al ecirle por quinta vez en la ultima hora que no podia ver lo que le estaba enseñando...

es verdad...pero realmente creo que este seria la mejor opcion...-dijo katara

bueno...diganme como es...-dijo toph mientras se sentaba en un taburete, frente a un gran espejo, estaba cansada de dar vueltas en la habitacion como un leon enjaulado...

es un traje de corte traicional de la nacion del fuego, de diversos tonos rojos con bordados dorados...-dijo suki mientras sonreia, al mismo tiempo que katara le acercaba el vestido para que ella lo tocara con sus manos, top sonrio al sentir la textura de las telas con sus manos...

esta bien que sea este chicas...-dijo toph

muy bien entonces empezemos...-dijo katara

es verdad no nos queda mucho tiempo, solo unas horas...-dijo suki mientras ambas la levantaban del taburete la llevaban casi a rastras hacia el baño...

luego de un baño bastante rapido en opinion de toph, katara y suki se esmeraban en la labor de ayudarla vestrse para la boda...

no crees que se estan pasando...casi no puedo respirar con esto puesto...-dijo toph con una vos ahogada...

no seas exagerada, ademas solo sera por unas horas...-dijo katara mientras le restaba importancia

claro como no eres tu la que esta asfixiandose...-dijo toph mientras caminaba fuera del baño con el vestido ya puesto...

hay que queda genial...ahora te pondremos los zapatos, para luego peinarte y maquillarte...-dijo suki

zapatos...-dijo toph mientras se llababa una mano a su rostro, seguramente los zapatos que deberia ponerse era de una suela muy difierente a las que ella mandaba hacer para su uso exclusivo...

nada puede ser peor...no vere nada con eso puesto...-penso toph mientras fruncia un cejo

no te preocupes...nosotras nos encargamos de lo que estas pensado...todo estara bien...-dijo katara mientras se arrodillaba para ponerle los zapatos, toph ensanchos sus ojos mientras abria ligeramente su boca al comprobar que podia percibir todo lo que habia en la habitacion con total nitidez...

gracias chicas...-dijo toph cuando pudo salir de su sorpresa, para descubrir que ya estaban peinandola, acaso era tan tarde...

no te preocupes...todo saldra bien...-dijo suki

es verda...lo unico que podria arruinarlo es la presencia de mai...-dijo toph

de mai, pero ella no esta invitada...-dijo katara

eso no evita que este presente...-dijo toph

que quieres decir...-dijo suki

nunca me lo a dicho pero se que el siempre la recuerda...-dijo toph mientras sus amigas la seguian peinando, aunue claro la miraba con pena y hasta con estupefaccion

como sabes eso...si no...puedes verlo...-dijo suki

es verdad que no puede ver su expresion, pero puedo sentirlo...no se como explicartelo...es algo de ciegos supongo, por demos percibir cosas que otros no...-dijo toph mientras su rostro se mantenia algo impasible...

entiendo...y ahora que lo dices tienes razon...siempre has sabido cosas mas rapidamente que...como cuando el vino a unirse a nosotros, recuerdas, tu sabias que era sincero antes que cualquiera de nosotros...-dijo katara mientras sonreia

es verdad...-dijo toph

y aun cuando el quemo tus pies, nunca cmabiaste de parecer...-dijo katara

eso es por que incluso cuando pidio disculpas por quemar mis pies estaba siendo sincero...yo pudo sentirlo...-dijo toph

por eso eres fascinante...-dijo suki

a tu manera pero lo eres...-dijo katara

y con respecto a mai...pues no te preocupes, ustedes tienen una relacion en todo el sentido de la palabra, no creo que se retracte a esta altura...-dijo suki

puede ser...-dijo toph

pero bueno ya dejemos las charlas, se nos hara tarde y sabes no es bueno hacer esperar a nadie...sobre todo a zuko, ya sabes como se pone de histerioco cuando algo se retrasa un poco...-dijo katara

ni que lo digas...-dijeron ambas chicas alli presentes mientras soltaban una risita...

* * *

><p>en la habitacion de zuko, este no se encontraba menos ocupado que toph, realmente estaba tratando de que los nervios no le ganaran, pero al parecer estaba haciendo un muy mal trabajo...<p>

debes tranquilizarte, pareces mujer...-dijo sokka mientras lo miraba, el ya estaba vestido con un traje tipico de la tribu agua

sokka tiene razon, ustedes organizaron todo muy bien...no debes preocuparte...-dijo anng que estaba detras de el, vistiendo el traje de avatar que usaria para efectuar la union entre ambos, ya que ambos se lo habia pedido y bueno como era el avatar estaba completamente permitido...

ustedes no, toph lo hizo muy bien, sin duda esta preparada para la vida en palacio...-dijo zuko

si, pero despues todo eso es natural, es hija de una de las familias mas adineras del reino tierra...-dijo sokka

cierto y aunque eso no le agradaba mucho cuando nos conocimos, creo que lo lleva en la sangre...-dijo anng

bueno, al fin termine con esto...-dijo zuko una vez que vio como todo estaba en su lugar...

si...por cierto...que haras si viene mai...-dijo sokka mientras los tres salian de la habitacion y se dirigian al salon donde se realizaria la ceremonia...

bueno, ella no fue invitada a la ceremonia...aunque como ustedes saben, podria venir de todas forma, sin embargo eh aumentado la seguriad del palacio por si ella se le ocurriera venir...-dijo zuko

no creo que no venga, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que ella proviene de una familia muy rica...-dijo anng

es verdad, aunque lo que le sobra en dinero le falta en caracter...-dijo sokka

que quieres decir...-dijo zuko

ella siempre fue muy seria, fria y sanguinaria...creo que para eso ya estas tu, ademas...-dijo sokka mientras hacia ademanes con las manos

necesitas a tu lado a una mujer fuerte, de caracter, que no se deje amedrentar por nada, ni siquiera por ti...por eso...-dijo anng

por eso estuvieron sorprendidos por el compromiso pero no les disgustaba mucho que digamos...-dijo zuko mientras los miraba

ultimamente veniamos pensando que ella era la chica que tu necesitarias a tu lado...-dijo sokka, suko no dijo nada, solo miro a sus amigos, ellos habian hecho una observacion muy realista...

bueno, incluso yo mismo eh llegao a pensar que una persona como mai, que carece e sentimientos seria facilmente manipulada en este palacio, pero con toph no pasara eso...-dijo zuko

claro que no, ella los mandara a volar, antes e que eso pase...-dijo anng mientras sonreia

en este ultimo tiempo ella a entrenado mucho y es la mejor maestra tierra que existe...aunque bueno, eso todos lo sabemos...-dijo sokka

tienes razon...creo que ambos estaran bien...-dijo anng

muchas gracias por el apoyo chicos, y creo que debo decirselo a alguien...-dijo zuko mientras se ponia mas serio que de costumbre

que ocurre...-dijo sokka mientras fruncia el cejo, detestaba cuando se ponia asi

en un principio me sentia muy incomodo por todo esto que esta pasando pero ahora es difierente, la situacion ya no me molesta e incluso estoy empezando a disfrutar de todo esto...-dijo zuko

estas diciendo que realmente quieres casarte con toph...-dijo anng mientras lo miraba seriamente, estaba preocupado por ellos ahora...

oh, no debes preocuparte, ya lo eh hablado con ella, ambos estamos de acuerdo...-dijo zuko mientras lo miraba, ya pronto estarian en la sala asignaa para la ceremonia...

en que...-dijo sokka mientras elevaba una ceja

en llevar esto de la mejor manera posible...lo mas real que se pueda..-dijo zuko mientras los miraba

ya veo...-dijo sokka mientras suspiraba aliviado

espero que realmente se lleven bien, y puean salir adelante...-dijo anng

muchas gracias, ahora ejemos las platicas, que ya hemos llegado...-dijo zuko para despues adentrarse en la sala donde se realizaria la ceremonia...

cada uno tomo su respectivo lugar, para luego esperar por la llegada de la novia...

* * *

><p>toph estaba frente a un espejo, perfectamente arreglada y maquillada, detras de ella katara y suki sonreia mientras la obserbaban, ella lucia bellisima apesar de sus ojos eran nublados...<p>

estonces esta todo listo chicas...-dijo toph, mientras sonreia levemente, a decir verdad nunca se puso a pensar en como se sentiria ese dia pero estaba bastante nerviosa...

si, te ves preciosa...-dijo suki

ahora vayamos a la sala, la ceremonia pronto comenzara...-dijo katara mientras entre ambas ayudaban a toph a salir de la habitacion

oigan...puedo moverme sola perfectamente...-dijo toph mientras inflaba sus cachetes, le desagraba y mucho que la trataran asi...

jjajaa...ya no te esponjes...se te correra el maquillaje...solo tratabamos de ayudar...-dijo suki

es verdad...debes estar nerviosa...-dijo katara

pues...solo un poco...pero puedo caminar se los aseguro...-dijo toph mientras sonreia, mas que dispuesta a caminar por su propia cuenta hacia la sala...

bien, una ves que entres en la sala, tu sigue al altar, nosotras tomaremos nuestros lugar...-dijo katara

claro..no se preocupen por nada...todo saldra bien chicas...-dijo toph

bien...suerte...-dijo suki cuando ya estaban por entrar en la sala

toph simplemente asintio con la cabeza, una sonrisa leve cubria sus lavios mientras en sus manos llevaba en pequeño ramos de lirios de fuego, las flores mas bonitas de la recion segun zuko...

todos guardaron silencio al verla entrar, tan reluciente y desenvuelta como cualquier novia que contara con los 5 sentidos intactos...

luego de unos segundos interminables llego al altar donde su futuro mario aguardaba por ella, no podia verlo pero podia sentir las vibraciones agitadas que liberaba su cuerpo, el tambien estaba nervioso, su sonrisa se acentuo cuando pudo sentirlo al tocar su mano...

te ves muy bien...-dijo zuko mientras la ayuaba asubir los escalones hasta el altar, donde anng los esperaba para comenzar asi la ceremonia

gracias...desgraciadamente no se que decir, debido a que no puedo verte...-dijo toph mientras soltaba un suspiro, zuko sonrio divertido al escucharla...

eso no importa...-dijo zuko, antes de que anng comenzara a hablar, dando asi inicio a la ceremonia

nos hemos reunido hoy, para celebrar la union, no solo de estas dos personas sino tambien de dos grandes naciones, la nacion el fuego y el reino tierra, quienes hasta hace poco eran naciones en conflicto, esperemos que en el futuro esta union permanesca...-dijo anng, todas las personas que estaban escuchando las palabras del avatar asintieron en acuerdo con lo que el imploraba que sucediera

que la union de ambas naciones durara bastante tiempo, por no decir por siempre de ser posible...

los minutos pasaban, toph y zuko escuchan atentamente cada palabra que decia anng, mas sim embargo pucieron mas enfasis en dicha tarea al escuchar las siguientes preguntas...

zuko, señor de esta nacion, aceptas a esta mujer como tu esposa, para respetarla y vivir por el resto de tu vida a su lado...-dijo anng, por un momento habia pensado en decir la palabra "amarla" pero no queria incomodarlos, por lo cual le parecio bien cambiar un poco la pregunta...

acepto...-dijo zuko mientras levantaba la cabeza y miraba a anng con toda la alegria que el momento ameritaba...

y tu toph, ciudadana del reino tierra, aceptas a este hombre como tu esposo para respetarlo y vivir el resto de tu vida a su lado...-dijo anng, mientras la miraba, ella se veia realmente alegre y si estaba nerviosa, el no podia notarlo...

acepto...-dijo toph mientras sonreia levemente...

sin nada mas que decir...puedes besar a la novia...-dijo anng mientras los miraba y les sonreia, zuko se se volvio hacia su ahora esposa y se acerco a ella, ella al sientir la respiracion de el cada ve mas cerca, cerro sus ojos, esperando el contacto...

cuano el contacto por fin llego, despues de lo que parecieron los segundos mas largos que jamas haya tenio que esperar, ambos sonrieron contra los labios del otro...

fue solo un beso casto, para sellar la union entre ambos y sus naciones...

se separaron al ser concientes de que la multitud de personas que estaban detras de ellos estaballaban en aplausos...

ambo se voltearon a la multitud, con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras sus amigos y personas mas ayegadas se acercaban para saludarlos, estaban tan ocupados contestando a los buenos deseos de todos los que se les acercaban que no pudieron notar como alguien, al fondo de la sala los miraba con rencor por unos minutos para luego marcharse...

continuara...


	11. Chapter 11

los personajes de avatar: la leyenda de aang no me pertenecen, solo seran utilizados para satisfaccion de mi deseo por ver juntos a zuko y toph...

viva el toko!

_**la alianza**_

capitulo 11: escapada del palacio

habian pasado un par de horas desde que terminara la ceremonia, ahora una gran fiesta estaba dandose en el mismo salon donde se realizo la ceremonia, todos comian y bebian alegres y deseando buenos deseos a los ahora esposos...

toph y zuko estaban en esos momentos hablando en un pequeño grupo con los generales de la nacion del fuego y el rey del reino de la tierra...

es definitivo joven...la paz esta confirmada-dijo el rey tierra mientras extrechaba la mano de zuko

eso me alegra mucho...-dijo zuko mientras le devolvia el gesto

esa es una gran noticia...-dijo el general whon mientras sonreia, el generalda feng que estaba a su lado, mas callado que nunca realmente no podia creer lo que ocurria, rebajarse de esa forma para conseguir la paz...

toph se sentia intimidada, observada por alguien a quien no le caia exactamente bien y sabia quien era esa persona...

disculpe general feng...-dijo toph mientras dirigia sus ojos nublados hacia el general, el cual encontro extraño el que la ahora señora del fuego le hablara...

digame mi señora...-dijo el general con toda la ponzoña que fue capaz de demostrar, zuko lo miro mientras le hablaba a su esposa, no toleraria que la tratase mal ya sea por su ceguera o por su procedencia...

podria decirme a que se debe el hecho de estar observandome...-dijo toph mientras "lo miraba"

disculpe...-dijo feng mientras levantaba ambas cejas, ella debia estar gastandole una broma, si ella era ciega como podria saber...

son ciega...es verdad...pero creame que me doy cuenta cuando alguien esta esperando que pase algo que nunca ocurrira...-dijo toph mientras le hablaba directamente, sin ningun tipo de cortesia

de que habla...no la entiendo...-dijo feng mientras la miraba, sin duda ella parecia una persona fragil y debil pero ahora veia que esas descripciones no se podian utilizar para describir a esa mujer que tenia en frente, a un lado del señor del fuego

toph se movio de aldo de zuko y se acerco un poco al general que la miraba con algo de desprecio, aun cuando ella era la esposa del señor del fuego, provenia de la nacion de la tierra, quienes siempre fueron considerados inferiores a los habitantes de la nacion del fuego...

estas esperando que algo pase para que una nueva guerra de inicio y asi puedas cumplir tu mayor deseo cierto...ver a todos los habitantes de la nacion de la tierra extintos...-dijo toph mientras se paraba en frente de aquel hombre que apesar de no poder verlo, si podia percibir su figura atravez de su tierra control y ciertamente, el hombre no le agradaba, las vibraciones que desprendia su cuerpo eran agrecivas y muy rapidas...

pero eso no va a pasar majestad...y el ya lo ah entendido...-dijo el general whon intercediendo, todos miraron sorprendidos el intercambio de palabras, ella habia descubierto las intenciones de uno de los generales de la nacion del fuego con solo sentir sus vibraciones, desde luego, todo gracias a su tierra control

eso realmente me alegra...-dijo el rey tierra para dar por terminada la conversacion, toph no dijo nada, pero aun asi siguio poniendo atencion a la platica de los hombres con su ahora esposo...

la fiesta duro un par de horas mas luego de que los ahora esposo se retiraran de la sala, ambos estaban bastante cansados de la fiesta, a ninguno le agradaba la idea de permenecer en el a celebracion hasta que esta alla concluido...

por fin sali de ahi...-dijo toph mientras ambos caminaban a sus aposentos, zuko caminaba a su lado con una sonrisa en los labios

es verdad...ahora ven conmigo...-dijo zuko mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos, tomandola por sorpreso, ella sorprendida se sujeto de su cuello inmediatamente...

que haces...-dijo toph mientras sus ojos se abrian mas de los normal, el no sentir la tierra bajos sus pies siempre la asustaba...

tranquila confia en mi...-dijo zuko, ella se relajo un poco, mientras el seguia caminando por los pasillos, directo a los aposentos de ambos...

esta bien...-dijo toph, mientras una leve sonrisa se posaba en sus labios, estaba de mas decir que realmente confiaba en el

despues de unos minutos de estar en sus brazos, sintio como el la dejo lentamente en el suelo de nuevo, al sentir el suelo debajo de sus pies de nuevo se sorprendio gratamente, estaba en la habitacion muy grande, frente a ellos habia una gran cama de docceles, podia percibir varios muebles y algunas alfombras en el piso...

es muy bonito...-dijo toph mientras sentia la respiracion de zuko en su cuello, el estaba detras de ella abrazandola

me alegra que te agrade, esta sera nuestra habitacion esta noche...-dijo zuko, toph sonrio mientras se volteaba en sus brazos...

esta noche...eh...-dijo toph mientras levantaba sus brazos para pasarlos por sus hombros

si...mañana nos iremos por unos dias a la isl a ember...la recuerdas cierto...-dijo zuko mientras la acercaba a el

si...como olvidarla...-dijo toph mientras sonreia ironicamente al recordar aquella obra...-aun sigo pensando que esa obra fue fantastica...-dijo toph

oye...eso fue en verdad horrible...-dijo zuko mientras fruncia su unica ceja

lo se...para ustedes lo fue, ustedes son demasiados serios y pendientes de lo que los demas piensas, por eso no le ven el lado bueno a ese tipo de cosas...-dijo toph mientras lo "miraba"

quizas tengas razon...pero bueno...saldremos hacia la isla en un par de horas asique digamos que no quiero perder el tiempo hablando...-dijo zuko, ella sonrio con picardia para luego acercarse mas a el y besarlo lenta y pausadamente...

zuko se encargo de profundizar el beso de inmediato, parecia mentira el poder volver a estar en esa situacion con alguien como ella, que era tan dificil de tratar pero al mismo tiempo era tan atrayente...

los brazos de toph pronto se movieron de sus hombros a su cuello, enterrando alguno de sus dedos en sus cabellos, mientras que las manos de zuko no pudieron quedarse quietas a los costados de su cuerpo, en lugar de eso se movieron a la espalda de su esposa, recorriendola con afan, sin duda ambos deseaban ir mas alla...

toph...-dijo el cuando se separaron por aire

si...entiendo...-dijo ella sin aliento, aun con los ojos cerrados por la emocion del momento, ella sabia que no lo amaba, al menos no del todo pero la atraccion que sentia hacia el era bastante obvia...

zuko la fue guiando poco a poco hacia la cama que estaba a unos pasos de ellos...

ella se dejo guiar y luego caer en la cama, confiando plenamente en su esposo, el nunca le haria daño, eso ya lo habia comprobado...

toph...-dijo zuko cuando estuvo sobre ella...

esta bien...-dijo toph mientras que lo acercaba a ella, zuko simplemente se dejo llevar por lo que sentia por ella, que si bien no sabia muy bien que era, sin duda era algo muy fuerte...

las horas pasaron para ellos de forma muy rapida...

* * *

><p>zuko habia decidido que no queria incomodar mucho a toph estando solo los dos en la isla, aun cuando era su luna de miel, por eso habia invitados a todos sus amigos a que fueran a la isla con ellos...<p>

estas seguro...es tu luna de miel...-le habia dicho katara cuando el les habia pedidod que los acompañaran

claro que si...y no te preocupes por la luna de miel...solo quiero compartir esto con ustedes y estoy seguro que toph piensa igual...-dijo zuko

bueno...si las cosas son asi...-dijo suki

entonces iremos tambien...-dijo sokka mientras bostazaba

sokka...-dijo katara mientras le daba un codaso, anng y zuko sonrieron ante la repremienda

si...creo que si iremos...-dijo anng mientras seguian sonriendo

perfecto...-dijo zuko

ahora estaban esperando a que terminaran de preparar el barco para poder zarpar, anng, katara, sokka y suki estaba esperando en una sala hasta que sea el momento de partir...

disculpen la demora, ya esta todo listo...-dijo zuko mietnras se acercaba a ellos, a su lado, toph caminaba totalmente relajada...

zuko...toph...entonces podemos subir ya...-dijo katara mientras los cuatro se ponian de pie para recibirlos

claro, por que no se adelantan y van subiendo al barco chicas, aun hay algo que debo revisar antes de irnos, ustedes me acompañaran...-dijo zuko a todos...

claro...no tardes mucho...aveses se abusan de ti sabias...-dijo toph, quien estaba agarrada de su brazo, el solo volteo el rostro hacia ella con una sonrisa

no te preocupes...-dijo zuko, toph se solto de su brazo y se volvio a las dos chicas que la miraban con los ojos desorbitados...

y bien que esperan que las saque de aqui con tierra control...-dijo toph mientras fruncia los cejos

no, por favor...-dijeron los tres jovenes detras de ella, las tres chicas sonrieron para despues salir de la sala, los tres jovenes solo las vieron salir para luego dirigirse a hacer lo que el señor del fuego dijo que debia hacer

vaya...al parecer te fue bien anoche...-fue todo lo que dijo suki cuando ya estaban arriba del barco y ellos aun no aparecian por ningun lado, esta se hizo la desentendida, no podia negar eso, por que seguramente el muy gracioso de su marido le habria dejado otro moreton en el cuello, pero aun asi tampoco lo afirmaria...

no voy a responderte suki...-dijo toph, las tres chicas estaban en la proa del barco esperando que el resto de los pasajeros subieran

entonces en realidad...-dijo katara mientras se le subian los colores al rostro...

ah...para que preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta...-dijo toph mientras rodaba los ojos

y como fue...-dijo suki

perdon...-dijo toph sorprendida, suki estaba casada o no, ella sabia perfectamente como eran las cosas...

a lo que me refiero es como es el...-dijo saku mientras la miraba, de repente stoph se veia algo sonrosada para luego verse algo indignada...

no hablare de eso contigo...-dijo toph mientras sonreia

oh...vamos...-dijo suki

claro que no...-dijo toph mientras se cruzaba de brazos, katara miraba asus dos amigos con algo de bochorno, no podia creer que ellas estuvieran discutiendo sobre eso...

por que no...-dijo suki mientras sonreia, casi rindiendose, ella sabia que nadie era mas cabeza dura que toph, aunque quizas si alla alguien, tal vez zuko...

por queeso es entre el y yo...-dijo toph mientras bufaba...

ah...esta bien...-dijo suki mientras se daba por vencida

bueno chicas, que tal si hablamos de otra cosa...como siguen las cosas toph...-dijo katara

a que te refieres...-dijo toph

lo quieres no...-dijo suki mientras elevaba una ceja

claro...siempre lo considere mi amigo...bueno no siempre...pero...-dijo toph

si...ya...pero no nos referimos a eso...lo quieres...como a un hombre...-dijo katara mientras se sonrojaba, toph sonrio al notar las vibraciones aceleradas de katara

bueno...no sabria decirte...es decir...lo quiero mucho y sinceramente me siento muy bien a su lado pero no se si sea amor...-dijo toph

entiendo...-dijo katara

bueno chicas...creo que se termino la charla de chicas, ahi vienen...-dijo suki mientras sonreia, katara miro en la direccion en la que suki miraba y toph simplemente se recosto sobre el barandal de la proa, esperando que ellos se acercaran...

el barco sarpo una vez los tres jovenes subieron al barco, los tres jovenes se acercaron a las chicas, suki y katara recibieron de muy buena gana a sokka y anng, mientras que toph simplemente levanto la mirada hacia zuko, mientras este se contenia ante la idea de tomarla entre sus brazos y encerrarla en una habitacion, solo para el...

pero sabia que no por que habia sido suya dos veces, debia tener esos arrebatos, ella aun necesitaba tiempo...lo sabia y lo respetaba, por ahora...

continuara...


	12. Chapter 12

los personajes de avatar: la leyenda de aang no me pertenecen, solo seran utilizados para satisfaccion de mi deseo por ver juntos a zuko y toph...

viva el toko!

_**la alianza**_

capitulo 12: llegada a isla ember

despues de un viaje bastante tedioso, llegaron a la ember casi al anochecer...

bueno ya estamos aqui...sera mejor que nos acodemos en la casa y mañana veamos que hacemos...-dijo zuko mientras bajaban todos del barco

eso quiere decir que ya lo tenias todo preparado...-dijo toph, ambos bajaban juntos del barco, ella colgada de su brazo, los dos parecian bastante complacidos por lo que ocurria, era verdad que era dificil, dada la situacion en que se dieron las cosas, pero trataban de llevarlo lo mejor posible, sobre todo en el caso de toph, quien no sabia mucho como demostrar su afecto hacia el, por era mas que seguro que lo queria, de otra forma, no habia accedido a tratar de ser como cualquier matrimono joven como lo eran ellos...

zuko por otra parte, pensaba mucho en si realmente alguna vez estuvo enamorado de mai, o solamente estuvo con ella por la soledad que esperimentaba y ella, bueno era sabido que siempre lo vio como algo mas que un amigo...

ahora que estaba casado con toph, se daba cuenta de muchas cosas, y estaba seguro que si veia a mai en ese mismo momento, no seria capaz de atreverse a alejar a toph de su lado, aunque mai se lo pidiera...

era verdad que queria mucho a toph, ella fue la primera persona en creer en su cambio, confio en el siempre y lo seguia haciendo, eso era seguro, pero tampoco estaba seguro de estar enamorado de ella, lo habia pensado bastante desde el dia en que estuvieron juntos por primera vez, habia decidido aprovechar cada momento que viviera a su lado, dejando que el tiempo diga cuales son sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella, aun que era verdad que le daria su espacio para no asustarla...

claro que si, hace dias que lo estaba preparando...-dijo zuko

pero estas seguro de todo esto, despues de todo es su luna de miel...-dijo katara mientras ella y anng bajaban detras de ellos, al escucharlos, tanto zuko como toph volteron sus rostros hacia sus amigos

no se preocupen por eso...-dijo zuko

ustedes son nuestros amigos...-dijo toph

queremos compartirlo con ustedes...-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, zuko miro a su esposa mientras seguian bajando del barco, sin duda no lo habia hablado con ella pero pensaban igual...

el puerto en el que desembarcaron no era muy grande, por lo cual el barco se retiero a aguas mas profundas, a espera de la vuelta al palacio de la nacion del fuego, estarian estancados hasta la señal del señor del fuego...

vaya este puerto es en verdad chico...-dijo suki

no estuvimos aqui, la ultima vez...-dijo anng

no, si hubieramos venido aqui, nos hubieran descubierto, como pueden ver este lugar es muy poblado...-dijo zuko mientras caminaban fuera del puerto, todos podian ver como las personas se hacian a un lado para dejarlos pasar, sin duda reconocian al señor del fuego y a su reciente esposa, sin olvidar que iban acompañados por el avatar...

era realmente fastidioso tener que soportar sus miradas, aun cuando no vestian la hostentosas ropas que llevaban puestas en el palacio...

ademas de que los hubieran reconocido facilmente...-dijo katara, al ver como a medida que se alejaban de la muchedumbre y se acercaban a la playa donde estaba la casa de la familia real de la nacion del fuego, la gente volvia a sus labores

tienes razon...pero ahora estamos aqui para relajarnos...-dijo zuko, ya estaban frente la casa de veraneo de la familia real de la nacion del fuego...

bueno, entremos, estoy muriendome...-dijo sokka mientras hacia unos gestos muy graciosos

sokka controlate...-dijo suki a su lado mientras le daba un pequeño codazo, el afectado solto un gemido de dolor, mientras el resto de sus amigos sonreian alegremente, sin duda el era un tonto a veces pero siempre los hacia reir...

bueno, ya estamos aqui, chicos iremos a preparar las habitaciones...-dijo zuko mientras se alejaba un poco de toph, para luego tomar del brazo a anng y a sokka, obligandolos a alejarse de las chicas, para que lo seguieran al interior de la casa, de ninguna menera se escaparian de ayudarle a ordenar las habitaciones para las tres parejas...

las chicas solo los vieron alejarse, hoyendo a la perfeccion las quejas de sokka y las debiles protestas de anng que era ignoradas por zuko, mientras este los arrastraba por el pasillo que conducia a las habitaciones...

bueno, pronto sera hora del almuerzo, asi que vamos a preparar algo de comer...-dijo katara mientras sonreia

claro...-dijo suki, toph no dijo nada, solo revoleo los ojos, siempre era lo mismo, ella no podria ayudar por lo que seguramente terminaria esperando que ambas terminen para luego servir de mayordomo a sus amigos y avisarles que la comida esta hecha y servida en el comedor de la casa de verano

bien, entonces busquemos la cocina...-dijo katara mientras miraba para todos lados, tratando de ver por donde deberian seguir para ir a la cocina

toph...no crees que...-dijo suki mientras se dirigia a la maestra tierra, toph solo levanto una ceja, entendiendo a la perfeccion, luego se saco los zapatos, de suela delgada que llevaba puestos...

lo intentare, aunque no creo que funcione, aqui no hay mucha tierra, solo arena bajo la madera de la que esta hecha la casa, por lo mismo no puedo ver mucho...-dijo toph mientras se enderezaba un poco en el piso, con los pies descalzos, tratando de captar algo a travez de sus poderes...

pasaron unos minutos antes de que toph moviera un solo musculo

me tomo algo de tiempo, pero la encontre...-dijo toph mientras empezaba a caminar por uno de los pasillos que se abrian paso desde el recibidor en el que estaban, ambas chicas la siguieron con una sonrisa en los labios, sin duda, tener a alguein como toph como amiga era algo muy practico...

en el tiempo en el que habia pasado, habia perfeccionado su control de tierra, arena y metal, ahora no solo podia ver en la tierra y el metal, tambien controlaba la arena a su antojo, podia ver en superficies que esten en contacto con ella, aun cuando estas eran de madera, sin mencionar que gracias a sus continuos entrenamientos habia agrandado bastante su "campo de vision"

ahora podia ver todas las cosas que estaban a su alrededor, e incluso las que estaban a varios metros de distancia, la cocina estaba como a 15 o 20 metros de ellas, asique pudo verla gracias a las moleculas de arena que habia en la madera del piso de la casa...

vaya es en verdad grande...-dijo katara cuando entraron en la cocina

gracias toph...-dijo suki mientras la miraba bastante sorprendida, ella habia mejorado sus habilidades considerablemente, y eso era muy notable

si, lo que digas..-dijo toph restandole importancia mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas que estaban junto a la mesa rectangular

bueno, entonces comencemos...-dijo katara mientras se ponia en marcha para cocinar algo, suki se acerco a ella para ayudarle, mientras toph simplemente las escuchaba moverse de un lugar a otro...

* * *

><p>zuko condujo a sus amigos hacia las habitaciones, habia tres habitaciones en el pasillo, por el cual habian sido arrastrados...<p>

como pueden ver, aqui estan sus cosas, esperandolo chicos...-dijo zuko mientras se accercaba a las suyas propias para luego tomarlas y llevarlas hasta la habitacion que ocuparian el y toph

de verdad piensas ocupar la misma habitacion que ella...-dijo anng

si, ese es el acuerpo, seremos una pareja, lo mas normal posible...-dijo zuko

lo mas normal posible...seguimos hablando de la misma persona...-dijo sokka mientras se acercaba a sus cosas

claro que si sokka...-dijo zuko mientras rodaba sus ojos

bueno, debes entender, es dificil creer lo que dices, estas hablando de toph, ella no es muy afectuosa...-dijo anng mientras lo miraba con claro nerviosismo

lo se...y creanlo, a mi no me parece nada timida, nunca me lo parecio y menos ahora que estamos casados y si ya se que no va con ella eso de demostrar cariño pero poco a poco se muestra mas abierta conmigo...-dijo zuko

tu hablas por como su relacion se ha desarrollado...-dijo sokka

si, y ademas...bueno...es que ella me ha propuesto algo que realmente no crei nunca...-dijo zuko

de que hablas...-dijo anng

me lo dijo en el barco, cuando la conduje a nuestros aposentos, realmente no tenia idea de que ella tuviera conocimiento de ese asunto...-dijo zuko

de que, deja de dar vueltas...-dijo sokka mientras lo miraba con reproche, odiaba cuando empezaba a desvariar...

ella me dijo que lo mas seguro es que mi padre, ozai si sepa donde esta mi madre...-dijo zuko mientras entraba las cosas en la habitacion del fondo del pasillo, anng y sokka lo siguieron a esa habitacion, intrigados por lo que el decia...

que dices...pero si el te dijo que no sabia nada...-dijo sokka cuando estuvieron cerca de el

si, lo mismo le dije yo, pero me dijo que una vez no pudo detectar las mentiras en mi hermana por su sangre fria y mi padre es igual, ella piensa que si el me miente, yo no me daria cuanta...-dijo zuko mientras dejaba las cosas en un rincon, ya luego las pondria en su lugar con mas tranquilidad

ya veo...-dijo anng con congoja hablar de esos temas siempre le producia tristeza, eran tiempo que todos se esforzaban en olvidar...

y tiene razon, muchas veces me mintio y nunca lo note...-dijo zuko

entonces...que vas a hacer, no puede deprimirte por eso y bajar los brazos...-dijo sokka

no, por supuesto que no, siempre supe que no le agradaba a mi padre y que nunca le agradaria, ahora lo que pienso es obvio que no me dira donde esta a mi, pero eh estado pensado que no pierdo nada volviendo a intentar preguntarle...-dijo zuko

te mentira de nuevo...-dijo anng

es verdad, pero toph se ofrecio a acompañarme, ella me dijo que ahora que habia mejorado mucho en su habilidades, estaba segura de detectar si miente o no...y decidi hacerle caso, cuando volvamos y todo se normalice en el palacio, iremos a ver a mi padre...-dijo zuko mientras los miraba, los dos amigos se miraron el uno al otro, mas que satisfechos con la resolucion tomada por el, estaba claro que apreciaba y confiaba en toph, el creeria cualquier cosa que ella le dijera

entendo, eso me parece bien, ella podria ayudarte en este asunto amigo...-dijo anng

estoy seguro que si...-dijo zuko

bien entonces realmente se estan llevando mejor y cada vez parecen mas contentos con como van las cosas...-dijo sokka

en realidad estoy muy satisfecho, no voy a decirte que estoy enamorado de ella, pero en realidad me atrae mucho...-dijo zuko

eso es mucho viniendo de ti-dijo anng mientras sonreia

y que lo digas hermano, ademas, la has visto detenidamente, como para que no te guste...-dijo sokka mientras hacia ademanes con las manos

estas diciendo que encuentras atractiva a mi esposa...-dijo zuko mientras lo miraba con una extraña sonrisa marcada en su rostro

no me mires asi, me recuerdas a cuando estabas detras de nosotros, para casar a anng...-dijo sokka con una mueca de nerviosismo

bien, por esta vez lo dejare pasar, pero mas te vale que no vuelvas a hacer ese tipo de comentarios, ahora es mia...-dijo zuko mientras lo miraba sobradoramente, sokka y anng sonrieron, notando perfectamente que en realidad toph le gustaba mas de lo que el admitia, era claro al escucharlo hablar con tanta posesion hacia su persona...

claro lo que digas, ademas aprecio mi vida sabes, me gusta como la llevo...-dijo sokka

jjajaa...no sabes lo que dices...ademas, sabes de sobra que ella no es realmente como aparenta...-dijo zuko

tienes razon, pero sigo pensado que ella merece mas a alguien como tu, que sepa enfrentarla cuando es necesario, sabes que a veces es incontrolable o si no recuerda como dejo tu patio cuando llegamos a la nacion del fuego...-dijo sokka mientras lo miraba burlonamente

es verdadd, ni me lo recuerdes, pero aun asi, prefiero eso a alguien que no tiene ningun tipo de expresion nunca...-dijo zuko

estas hablando de mai...-dijo anng

si...nunca fui capaz de percibir como se sentia, a no ser que me lo dijera...con toph no es asi...-dijo zuko

entiendo...me alegro que hayas encontrado algo como eso, es terrible cuando no puedes comprender a la persona que esta a tu lado...-dijo anng

es verdad...pero bueno, basta de charlas de mi, ahora tomen sus cosas del pasillo, el olor de la comida llega hasta aqui, asique pronto vendran a avisarnos que para que vayamos al comedor...-dijo zuko

es verdad vamos...-dijo sokka, anng y el antes mencionado salieron de la habitacion mientras zuko se tiraba en la cama de dos plazas a descansar un poco, habia sido un viaje largo pero estaba satisfecho por como salian las cosas, ahora no solo estaba llevandose bien con toph sino que tambien tenia la sensacion de que pronto podria encontrar a su madre...

los dos amigos terminaron de acomodar sus cosas en cada una de las habitaciones restantes, con bastante prisa, debido a que habian visto a toph caminar por el pasillo rumbo a la ultima habitacion del pasillo como si nada

unos minutos despues vieron ambos en el pasillo, a una toph muy segura de si misma caminanado hacia ellos, mientras sujetaba del brazo a zuko, quien estaba de un humor bastante bueno, teniendo en cuenta su personalidad...

vamonos a almorzar chicos, o estan esperando que lo lleve alli a la rastra...-dijo toph mientras se acercaban a ellos

no, para nada, eso ya lo hizo tu marido...-dijo sokka mientras los dos se disponian a caminar, al oir esto, toph miro en diireccion de zuko que estaba a su lado, este solo sonrio de medio lado...

eso no es justo, siempre te quedas con todo lo divertido...-dijo toph mientras tomaba su brazo

de modo que estuviste sentada sin hacer nada...-dijo zuko mientras los cuatro caminaba por el pasillo rumbo a la cocina, los dos amigos de la nueva parejan no interrumpian el intercambio de palabras, solo escuchaban mas que divertidos

claro que si...sabes perfectamente que no puedo hacer ese tipo de cosas...-dijo toph

y tu sabes perfectamente que no tienes esa necesidad...-dijo zuko

es verdad...-dijo toph mientras revoleaba los ojos, zuko sonrio, en verdad que se parecian en algunas cosas, pero quizas era por eso mismo que se toleraban de esa forma que era casi imposibe de creer...

que bueno que llegan, ya esta todo preparado...-dijo katara, todos pronto ocuparon sus puestos en la mesa del comedor de la casa y se dispusieron a comer...

durante todo el almuerzo, conversaron disfrutando el momento que pasaban juntos, mientras zuko miraba intensamente a su esposa que estaba sentada a su lado, degustando de la comida con exquisitos modales, obviamente estaba haciendo alarde de su modales finos, frente a todo el mundo, como una forma de pasar el tiempo, era mas que obvio que estaba bastante incomoda por la situacion, estaba en su luna de miel, en un lugar en el que no podia ver mucho debido a la poca arena con la que tenian contacto las maderas del suelo y por si fuera poco a su lado estaba su reciente esposo, el cual por cierto, no estaria masticando en ese momento si sus amigos no estuvieran alli, con ellos

seria una larga luna de miel, pero trataria de disfrutar del tiempo que tendrian lejos del palacio, ya veria que hacer para divertirse un poco, sin olvidar sus deberes como esposa...

continuara...


	13. Chapter 13

los personajes de avatar: la leyenda de aang no me pertenecen, solo seran utilizados para satisfaccion de mi deseo por ver juntos a zuko y toph...

viva el toko!

_**la alianza...**_

capitulo 13: una semana de diversion

despues de comer, y dejar todo impecable, cada una de las chicas fue a cambiarse para ponerse algo mas comodo...

era realmente molesto tener puesta toda esa cantidad de ropa, en un lugar tan paradisiaco como la isla ember...

katara y suki se cambiaron rapidamente , sin ningun tipo de problema, ambas se pusieron su trajes de baño, estaban mas que dispuestas a ir a la playa y disfrutar del dia junto su novio, en el caso de katara y de su marido en el caso de suki, era raro que esten en ese tipo de lugares, sobre todo en compañia de sus amigos y de la persona que amaban...

toph tardo un poco mas en cambiarse, su equipaje estaba junto al de su marido, por lo cual al no saber en donde estaba su ropa, tardo un poco mas en encontrar su ropa y sacar su traje de baño, a decir verdad no tenia ganas de ponerse eso, todos podrian ver sus moretones en los brazos, las piernas y probablemente los que aun tenia en la espalda...

tardo mas de 15 minutos en cambiarse, realmente no estaba convencida de eso, tendria que contestar muchas preguntas...

pero bueno, tampoco podria escapar de eso, en algun momento debia hacerlo...

salio rumbo a la cocina, con nerviosismo por la reaccion de sus amigos, no por lo que vestia sino por como tomarian todos los moretones de su cuerpo...

al entrar, todos pusieron sus ojos sobre ella...

zuko la miro con sorpresa y deseo...

estaba sorprendido por el hecho de que se hubiera puesto un traje de baño como aquel, que dejaba a la vista los moretones que tenia en su cuerpo, sim embargo no podia evitar el deseo de estar con ella de nuevo al verla, era de figura pequeña pero sumamente tentadora...

anng y sokka estaban sonrojados pero por que lo cualquiera pudiera creer, el color en su rostro y los puños apretados era solamente ala furia y la rabia que recorria sus cuerpo al ver los moretones que su amiga tenia en todo el cuerpo...

katara y suki la miraban fascinada, era la primera vez que la veian vestida asi y debian reconocer que top no tenia que enviadiarle nada a nadie, pero al ver los moretones, su fascinacion se convirtio en enojo...

era mas que notorio que esos moretones eran antiguos, tenian por lo menos un mes...

toph...esos moretones...-dijo katara con sutileza mientras la miraba acercarse a ellos, toph solo espero que terminara la pregunta, realmente no tenia ganas de andar con vueltas...

anda...termina la pregunta...-dijo toph

esos son...-dijo katara ahora mirando a zuko, quien solo asintio en silencio

tus padres...cierto...-dijo anng mientras se tragaba el grito que queria dejar salir por su garganta...

bueno, digamos que a ellos no les gustaba mi rebeldia...me encerraban en habitaciones de madera, lejos de mi tierra control y como todos sabemos, sin ella soy una completa inutil...-dijo toph mientras levantaba los hombros, en un gesto de resignacion...

zuko sonrio de medio lado, estaban hablando de algo serio pero ella trataba de quitarle importancia al asunto para aligerar el asunto...

pero y aqui...el suelo es de madera...-dijo suki

lo que pasa...es que aqui, la madera esta sobre la arena...la arena tiene particulas de tierra...-dijo toph como si fuera obvio...

es verdad...-dijo katara

entonces en los tiempos que pasabas en esas habitaciones, te hiciste esos moretones...-dijo sokka

mas o menos...algunos si...pero otros...bueno...-dijo toph

te maltrataban...-dijo katara con preocupacion

las criadas aveces no son muy amables katara...-dijo toph

pero...-dijo katara mientras miraba de toph a zuko

eso no importa ya...ahora las cosas son diferentes...eso no volvera a pasar...-dijo zuko mientras se acercaba a toph

bien, entonces dejemos el tema...vamos a divertirnos...-dijo sokka cambiando de expresion en un segundo, a todos le salio una gota detras de la cabeza, este a veces se pasaba

bueno...el tiene razon...vamos...-dijo zuko, mientras pasaba una de sus manos por la espalda de toph y la sacaba de alli, sus amigos se los quedaron viendo, los recien casados salian de la casa de playa como si en realidad no hubiera pasado nada...

oigan esperennos...-dijo anng mientras salia detras de ellos seguido de sokka, suki y katara...

apurense...-escucharon el grito de toph mientras ella y zuko se adentraban en la playa hasta que el agua tocaba sus pies...

los cuatro amigos salieron corriendo a la playa para alcansarlos...

vaya...esta deliciosa el agua...-dijo suki mientras sonreia, arrastrando a sokka al interior del mar...

es verdad...vamos anng...-dijo katara mientras lo tomaba del brazo para ir a nadar juntos...

le tienes miedo al agua...-dijo zuko, ellos estaban caminando por la playa...

si...las veces que estado en el agua han sido desastrosas...en el agua no puedo ver nada...y eso me asusta...nunca se que va a pasar o quien esta cerca...-dijo toph

no te preocupes...no pasara nada malo...-dijo zuko mientras la abrazaba por detras, a medida que caminaban por la playa

lo se...aunque eso no quita que le tema al agua...-dijo toph

pero confias en mi...-dijo zuko

si...confio en ti... por que lo dices...-dijo toph extrañada, zuko con contesto solo se elejo un poca para luego tomarla entre sus brazos-pero que demonios haces zuko...-dijo ella mientras se aferraba a su cuello, el solo sonrio...

no temas...estas conmigo...-dijo el mientras entraban en el agua, los cuatro chicos dentro del agua los miraban entre sorprendidos y divertidos...

toph esta mucho mas abierta con el y con todos no te parece...-dijo anng

si...eso me alegra-dijo katara

no se vale, tu nunca te comporta asi con migo...por que no aprendes de el...-dijo suki mientras golpeaba a su marido en el brazo

sokka solo hizo una mueca de dolor por el golpe mientras miraba como toph se aferraba cada vez mas a zuko por estar lejos del suelo, sin poder ver nada...

ya calmate, todo esta bien...no te pasara nada lo prometo...-dijo zuko, toph se tranquilizo un poco, pero es que realmente sentia mucho miedo al estar lejos del suelo

esta bien...confio en ti...pero...-dijo toph

bien...no es necesario que digas mas...ya lo se...-dijo zuko mientras se acercaba a sus amigos para luego bajar un poco a toph, el agua le llegaba al vientre, mas no la solto del todo, ella estaba nerviosa, no podia ver mucho, con el moviento del agua, la arena se movia demasiado y eso hacia que su vision fuera borrosa, realmente se sentia en desventaja

no te preocupes toph, estamos todos aqui...no pasara nada...-dijo suki

si...aja...eso es facil decirlo...-dijo toph con sarcasmo

vamos...-dijo sokka acercandose a toph para tomarla del brazo y arrastrar mas al interior del mar, zuko la solto, dejando que sokka la guiara, pronto el rostro de toph se descompuso, era obvio que estaba asustada, sobretodo si tenemos en cuenta quien estaba guiandola...

voy a morirme...-penso toph mientras hacia gestos de espanto...

oh vamos...no es tan malo...-dijo sokka mientras fruncia uno de sus cejos

felicidades zuko...-dijo anng cuando entre todos seguian a toph y sokka

que quieres decir...-dijo zuko

en otro tiempos, ella te hubiera enterrado 30 metros bajo tierra si la hubieras alzado de esa manera...-dijo katara mientras sonreia, zuko se la quedo mirando con extrañeza, ella fue la primera en confiar en su cambio, aunque eso no asegura que ella no lo hubiera hecho, pero se preguntaba si realmente era asi...

tu crees...-dijo zuko

claro...-dijo anng

es verdad...siempre fue algo temperamental...-dijo suki

si, pero creo que es eso justamente lo que hace que nos llevemos bien ,a pesar de la situacion por la que pasamos...-dijo zuko

dime una cosa...-dijo katara mas seriamente

que pasa...-dijo zuko

bueno yo ire con ellos...-dijo suki al ver que seguramente, katara estaba esperando esta oportunidad para poder crusar palabras con zuko

claro ve...-dijo katara sonriendole, para luego volver a ver seriamente a zuko

que pasa...-repitio la pregunta con ansiedad, por alguna razon, se sentia como si lo fueran a interrogar...

la amas...-dijo katara, de forma directa y simple

perdon...-dijo zuko mientras elevaba su unico cejo existente

me escuchaste...la amas...-dijo katara

no se a que viene eso katara...aqui esta tu novio recuerdas...-dijo zuko mientras señalaba a anng con el dedo

lo se, y lo amo muchisimo, solo quiero saber zuko...realmente estoy preocupada...-dijo katara, zuko la miro con comprension, era notable su preocupacion, sus ojos lo demostraba, pero el realmente creia que todo estaba bien

mira katara...ya se lo dije a anng y a sokka, no estoy seguro de amarla...pero la quiero mucho, ella en realidad me gusta...muchisimo, yo no le hare daño, voy a cuidarla...-dijo zuko mientras miraba fijamente a la maestra agua...

ya lo se, no es eso lo que me preocupa...es solo que mai no quiere a toph, nunca le cayo bien, menos ahora que es tu esposa...tu me entiendes, ella podria hacer algo en contra de ella, y no se si estas preparado para hacerte cargo de las consecuencias de sus actos, tu sabes que atacar o agredir a la mujer del señor del fuego es un crimen muy grave...estaras dispuesto a lo que ella se mereceria si llega a hacerle algo a toph...-dijo katara mientras lo miraba, anng que estaba cerca de ellos habia escuchado toda la conversacion de los maestros, era verdad lo que katara decia, eso era tecnicamente posible, sobretodo si se tenia en cuenta lo antesedentes desquiciados que mai tenia...

mira...ya eh pensado en eso tambien, y si, se que es l oque deberia hacer en un caso asi, y lo haria, toph ahora es parte de mi familia y merece respeto y proteccion, ya te dije, yo la cuidare...-dijo zuko

de veras...-dijo anng, intersediendo en la conversacion

tambien te preocupa esto anng-dijo zuko mientras lo miraba

a decir verdad si, ella siempre fue algo desquiciada, no me sorprenderia si intenta algo...-dijo anng

entiendo la posicion en la que se ponen chicos, pero por favor confien en mi, si mai hace algo contra ella, lo unico que podria lograr es que el respeto que le tengo se extinga, era mi novia y la quize mucho pero toph es mi esposa, si le hace algo nunca la perdonare...-dijo zuko mientras los miraba, ambos amigos se miraron uno al otro para luego sonrreir...

a el no solamente le gustaba toph, todo lo que el habia dicho distaba mucho de simplemente gustar, pero al parecer ni el mismo se daba cuenta de las cosas...

a veces era tan tonto...

bien...eso nos deja mas tranquilos amigo...-dijo anng mientras lo palmeaba en el hombro

ahora vamos a divertirnos...-dijo katara, sonriendo con tranquilidad

claro...-dijo zuko, los tres se acercaron al resto del grupo, los cuales parecian ya mas tranquilos, toph estaba sonriendo mientras suki le arrojaba un poco de agua al rostro y esta trataba de no caer por las olas del mar...

ese dia fue agotador, estubieron gran parte de la tarde en la playa disfrutando los 6 juntos del agua...

ya por la noche, zuko y toph estaban sentados en los escalones que daban al mar, ambos cambiados con ropas ligeras pero suficientes para soportar el fuerte viento de la noche...

sabes...hoy katara y anng hablaron conmigo...-dijo zuko mientras la abrazaba por detras, acercandola a el, ella no dijo nada solo se dejo llevar...

de verdad...-dijo ella mientras colocaba su manos sobre las de el...

si...estan preocupados...por nosotros, por mai...-dijo zuko

por mai...que tiene que ver ella...la vuelto a ver...-dijo toph mientras fruncia ambos cejos y la arena bajo ellos empezaba a temblar...

no...por supuesto que no...pero eso no quita que ella pueda querer hacerte algo...-dijo zuko

hacerme algo...ja...como si puediera...-dijo toph mientras revoleaba los ojos

toph, no tetectas los ataques en el aire...-le recordo el mientras sonreia de medio lado

es verdad, pero sus armas son de metal querido...y el metal puedo detectarlo en cualquier lado...-dijo ella mientras se volteaba levemente para que quedaran cara a cara...

entonces podras manejarlo...-dijo el con algo e preocupacion en su voz

claro que si...no te preocupes...no eh estado perdiendo el tiempo en estos años...-dijo toph

bien...es solo que no quiero que te pase nada...de acuerdo...-dijo zuko

claro que no me pasara nada, no soy ninguna enclenque...y lo sabes...-dijo toph mientras se acercaba un poco mas a el...

lo se...pero recuerda que eres mi esposa ahora...-dijo el mientras acercaba un poco su rostro al de ella

no tienes que recordarmelo, lo se muy bien...-dijo ella mientras levantaba sus brazos a los hombros de su marido

bien...-dijo el antes de terminar de cruzar el espacio que los separaba, para unirse a ella en un beso...

toph correspondio al gesto, acercandose un poco mas a el, y moviendo sus manos desde sus hombros a su cabello, mientras las mano de el cobraban vida y se trasladaban a su espalda...

sin dudas ese viaje era lo mejor que habian hecho hasta el momento, no era muchos pero tenian pequeños momentos como este, para estar solos, mientras que el resto del dia estaban con sus amigos, divirtiendose y tratando de ver que rumbo toman las cosas...

todos habian ido alli para alejarse de las presiones y pasar unos dias tranquilos, llenos de compañia, amistad y diversion...

y eso es lo que estaban haciendo...aunque quizas tambien puedan entender realmente lo que pasa con ellos, dar una explicacion al hecho de que siempre que estan juntos terminan a los besos, los abrazos, entregandose el uno al otro sin ningun tipo de contemplacion...

las respuestaban ahi, frente a ellos pero eran realmente ciegos...

por que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver...

y ellos aun no estaban preparados para eso...o al menos eso creian...

continuara...


	14. Chapter 14

los personajes de avatar: la leyenda de aang no me pertenecen, solo seran utilizados para satisfaccion de mi deseo por ver juntos a zuko y toph...

viva el toko!

_**la alianza...**_

capitulo 14:

los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana, golpeando en su rostro, dejandolo practicamente ciego...

se restrego los ojos con ganas, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz

creo que ya es algo tarde...-dijo zuko mientras se sentaba en la amplia cama...

tarde...estas bromeando cierto...no se como son los rayos del sol, pero no parecen mas de las 10 de la mañana...-dijo toph mientras acurrucaba en el pecho de su marido

lo se...se que te gusta dormir y no quieres levantarte aun, pero estamos en nuestra luna de miel, y nuestros amigos nos esperan...debemos levantarnos...-dijo zuko mientras la miraba y trataba de arreglar un poco sus indomables cabellos

esta bien, tu ganas...-dijo ella mientras lentamente se sentaba en la cama, zuko miro cada uno de sus movimientos, ella habia perdido la verguenza ante el, eso era absurdo cuando estaban casados, el conocia todo de ella...

toph...-la llamo el cuando ella empezaba a vestirse para empezar un nuevo dia

dime...-dijo ella tranquilamente, sin inmutarse por la forma intima con la que se hablaban ahora

tu crees que podamos encontrar a mi madre...-dijo el mientras se sentaba en su lado de la cama, al oirla, ella dejo lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse a gatas hacia el y afrazarlo por detras...

lo envolvio con sus brazos, tratando de transmitirle su calidez

claro que si...ya veras que conseguiremos alguna pista cuando vayamos a ver a tu padre...-dijo ella mientras apoyaba su menton en uno de los fuertes hombros de zuko

gracias...eso significa mucho para mi-dijo el mientras acariciaba con su manos los brazos que lo rodeaban, segun recordaba la unica persona que lo habia abrazado de esa forma fue su madre...

mai jamas lo trato con tanta calidez, sin duda habia mucha diferencia entre una y otra...

de hecho en esos momentos era cuando se alegraba de haberse casado con ella...

no tienes que agradecerme...soy tu esposa...es logico que quiera apoyarte y ayudarte...recuerda que ahora tenemos un lazo mas fuerte que antes...-dijo toph mientras le hablaba tranquilamente

lo se...cumples con todas sus responsabilidades como esposa aun cuando nos casamos por compromiso...-dijo zuko mientras parecia apenado por sus propias palabras

es verdad que nos casamos por compromiso, pero fue algo que ambos decidimos...no tenemos nada de que arrepentirnos...o bueno al menos yo no...ya sabes que yo podria ser encerrada pero eso no se compara con todo lo que tu perdiste por casarte conmigo...-dijo toph mientras reforzaba su abrazo

estas equivocada...-dijo el mientras deshacia el abrazo para poder darse la vuelta y estar frente a ella, toph estaba algo sorprendida por su movimiento, no brusco, pero si repentino- es verdad que mi relacion con mai se fue por un caño cuando supo de nuestro compromiso pero eso me dejo ver que lo realmente tenia no se compara con lo que tengo ahora...ella jamas quizo ir a ver a mi padre conmigo ni me ha abrazado de esta forma...era tan fria...en cambio tu eres calida, no como el fuego, mas bien diria que eres como la tierra cuando esta expuesta al sol, puedes ser dura pero eres calida...-dijo zuko mientras la acunaba entre sus brazos, ella sonrio esas eran las palabras mas bonitas que le habian dicho nunca...

quizas no le cueste tanto enamorarse de el, despues de todo nunca le fue indeferente, es verdad pero...bueno cuando tuvieron sus aventuras ella era solo una niña y el era solo una persona que vivia atormentada por su demonios internos...

sabes...tu eres calido por naturaleza...pero conmigo tienes muchos matices...-dijo ella con algo de picardia marcada en su vos, zuko solo pudo sonreir a lo que ella decia...

hasta ahora eso no te ha molestado o si...-dijo el mientras se sparaban un poco

claro que no...es mas...eso me gusta...-dijo ella mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de zuko, el sonreia como un bobo ante la confesion de toph

mira tu...-dijo el

asi es...y como usted...señor del fuego...esta apurado por salir de aqui...deberiamos prepararnos para desayunar con nuestros amigos y salir por el pueblo...-dijo toph mientras sonreia con burla para luego tratar de alejarse de el y terminar de prepararse para ir a desayunar

zuko solo sonrio, ella estaba jugando con fuego al dejarlo asi, con ganas de no levantarse mas y quedarse alli con ella, pero luego se las cobraria esa misma noche...

bien...lo hare...-dijo el como si nada, toph sonrio de lado, sabiendo que el no era de los que dejaban las cosas asi nada mas...

esperaria hasta la noche para ver lo que el haria...

* * *

><p>ambos aparecieron en el comedor de la casa al cabo de un rato, todos sus amigos estaban ya desayunando<p>

buenos dias...-dijo katara mientras los miraba, ambos habian tomado asiento en la amplia mesa, mientras ella procedia a servirles el desayuno de ese dia

al parecer les costo levantarse...-dijo sokka con clara burla

si...tienes razon...-dijo toph sin inmutarse ni un poco, despues de todo era la verdad, habian tenido una noche bastante entretenida...

todos se quedaron con la boca abierta ante la respuesta de la maestra tierra, sokka claramente lo habia dicho con doble sentido, y ella parecia darle la razon...

zuko solo sonrio, realmente ambos habian estado algo ocupados la noche anterior y al parecer su esposa estaba de buen humor...

ya veo...-dijo suki mientras se le subian un poco los colores al rostro, toph sonrio al sentir las vibrasiones alocadas provenir de ella

tomen chicos...-dijo katara mientras procedia a sentarse al lado de su novio

gracias...-dijeron ambos para luego empezar a degustar de su desayuno

delicioso...-dijo zuko luego de un rato

gracias...-dijeron katara y suki con una sonrisa, mientras sokka y anng miraban algo mal a zuko, ambos sabian que no tenia intenciones de nada al decir eso, pero no podian evitarlo...

entonces...que haremos hoy...-dijo toph captando las vibrasiones de sus amigos

creo que ir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo seria bueno...-dijo katara

es verdad...la ultima vez que estuvimos aqui no pudimos ver mucho...-dijo anng

si claro...fabuloso...-dijo toph mientras se cruzaba de brazos

oh...vamos no te pongas asi...salgamos y disfrutemos de nuestro dia...-dijo zuko mientras la tomaba por los hombros, tratando e calmarla, por alguna razon ella parecia sensible a los comentarios de todos...

bien...-dijo ella relajanadose, ultimamente tenerlo cerca la calmaba y mucho...

entonces eso haremos cierto...-dijo suki mientras todos se miraban los unos a los otros, claro a ecepcion de toph, que realmente le daba igual a donde fuera, puesto que mientras fueran juntos, era seguro que lo pasarian muy bien...

si, eso haremos...la ultima vez que fuimos al pueblo vimos aquella obra de teatro...-dijo zuko mientras sonreia

es verdad...-dijo katara algo incomoda, realmente recordar aquella ocasion no le provocaba nungun orgullo

eso fue realmentente incomodo en aquella ocasion, pero ahora que lo pienso, era realmente gracioso...-dijo anng mientras sonreia, esto sorprendio a varios de sus amigos, entre ellos a su novia...

lo dices enserio anng...-dijo sokka sin creerselo

claro...digamos que todos estabamos en ese entonces con problemas en nuestro interior, toos tratabamos de encontrar nuestro camino o definir nuestro futuro, por eso no pudimos disfrutar mejor del humor de las personas de la nacion del fuego...-dijo anng

bueno en eso tienes razon...tu vivias preocupado por tu enfrentamiento con ozai, mientras que katara no estaba segura de si misma y de sus sentimientos hacia ti...-dijo suki mientras sonreia, al oir a su amiga, katara bajo la mirada, realmente no le causaba alegria recordar aquellos tiempos

no olvidemos a zuko...el estaba preocupado por sus demonios internos y su madre...-dijo sokka

es verdad...a fin de cuentas las unicas que estuvimos conforme con todo siempre fuimos toph y yo...-dijo suki mientras sonreia

tienes razon...fue muy divertido, aun cuando el final no me gusto...-dijo toph mientras sonreia con sarcasmo, zuko la miro unos momentos, ahi estaba la verdadera personalidad de su esposa, esa manera de ser que tenia lo intereso siempre, debia admitirlo, ella llamaba la atencion sin la necesidad de pavonearse ni darse a conocer...

eso era lo que mas le agradaba de ella y lo que mas tenso lo ponia, debia aceptar...

el lo habia notado y nada impedia que otro lo notace tambien...

pero ella era su esposa...y aun cuando no habia un lazo sentimental fuerte que los uniera aun, no permitiria que nadie se apropiara de lo que le pertenecia...

y ella era suya...

quizas no sentimentalmente, pero si por la ley...

tienes razon toph...que mal gusto para terminar una obra...-dijo sokka mientras sonreia y la miraba, toph solo lanzo una risa contagiosa...

y de un momento a otro, todos reian con ella, esa era una de las cosas que tenia el equipo que todos ellos constituian, cuando alguien estaba decaido, los otros hacian todo lo posible por levantarlo y en algunas ocasiones funcionaba...

bueno...ya...terminemos con esto y vayamos al pueblo, despues de todo, debemos ver que tanto han cambiado las cosas...-dijo katara mientras sonreia con la mirada brillante nuevamente

es verdad...todos hemos terminado de desayunar...levantemos esto para irnos...-dijo suki sonriendo, mientras las dos chicas procedian a levantar todo...

ustedes mientras terminen de arreglarse para salir...-dijo katara

es cierto, nosotras nos haremos cargo...-dijo suki, toph solo las escucho para luego ponerse de pie y salir del comedor, directo a la playa que rodeaba la casa...

que le pasa...-dijo sokka al verla salir tan rapidamente

no se preocupen...yo me encargo...-dijo zuko mientras se ponia de pie

esta bien...mientras nosotros nos preparemos para salir...-dijo anng

sera mejor que se preparen y vayan llendo...luego los alcanzaremos...-dijo zuko

esta bien...-dijo katara mientras empezaba a lavar todo los trastos que suki le alcanzaba

bien...nos veremos...-dijo zuko para despues salir del comedor, detras de toph

que creen que le pase...-dijo suki con preocupacion

toph es ciega de nacimiento y como tal hay muchas cosas que ella no puede hacer...-dijo anng

tu crees que...-dijo katara con preocupacion

ella siempre ha sido muy independiente, debe ser duro darse cuenta que hay cosas que por mas que quiera no puede hacer...-dijo anng

cosas como levantar los tratos, lavar o cocinar...-dijo suki sorprendida

todos se miraron unos a otros, bastante incomodos, claro ellos a menudo olvidaban el hecho de que ella podria sentirse mal por esas cosas, seguramente no era nada grato tener que vivir con la idea de que por mas que hagas tu mejor esfuerzo, jamas podras hacerlo...

pobre...-dijo suki

creo que debemos ser mas sutiles de ahora en mas...-dijo katara mientras terminaba su quehacer...

tienes razon katara, pero estoy seguro que ella no esta enojada ni contigo ni con suki, solo esta triste por ser incapaz de hacer esas cosas...-dijo anng mientras miraba a su novia

eres increible anng...siempre sabes lo que hay que decir para hacer sentir mejor a alguien...-dijo katara mientras sonreia a su novio

no es para tanto...-dijo anng con norviosismo

es verdad lo que ella dice...-dijo suki mientras le sonreia, anng solo los miro con nerviosismo mientras sonreia, nadie dijo mas nada, solo terminaron con sus quehaceres para luego ir a terminar de arreglarse para salir de la casa de playa...

solo espero que te recuperes pronto...-ese era el pensamiento que pasaba por los cuatro amigos de la maestra tierra...

* * *

><p>toph salio a la playa, con los pies descalzos, para poder moverse mejor sobre la resbalosa arena, ademas de que de esa forma podia ver mejor...<p>

camino lentamente por la orilla del mar, el agua apenas si tocaba sus pies...

esta fria...-escucho que decian detras de ella, toph no volteo, lo habia sentido venir hacia ella...

chispitas...-dijo ella sin "verlo"

crei que no te gustaba el agua...-dijo zuko mientras se acercaba a ella a grandes zancadas

no es que no me guste, es que no puedo ver nada cuando estoy en ella...pero ahora puedo ver, poco, pero algo es algo...-dijo toph mientras seguia caminando sin rumbo fijo, con zuko a su lado

ya veo...-dijo el

ninguno dijo nada por unos momentos, era obvio que algo le pasaba a toph, ella no solia ser tan callada, ni tan tranquila, lo que indicaba que lo que ocurria era bastante serio...

toph...-dijo el mientras la miraba, su perfil estaba igual que siempre, no habia nada en el, nada que indicara lo que le pasaba...

cuando estaba en casa...todos me atendian, no importa si bien o mal, pero todos me atendian, no podia ni siquiera preparar mis propios alimentos o darme un baño por mis propios medios...-dijo toph empezando a explicar su sentir

toph...-dijo zuko sorprendido al escucharla, era dificil pensar en lo que ella le decia, despues de todo siempre la considero una persona autosuficiente, alguien que no necesitaba de otro...

todos aqui pueden hacer las cosas por si mismo, pero en cambio yo...-dijo toph mientras bajaba la miraba sin dejar de caminar

tu no eres diferentes a nosotros...tambien puedes hacer las cosas por tus propios medios...-dijo zuko mientras la tomaba de uno de sus brazos, no fuertemente pero aun asi detuvo su andar

zuko...tu puedes ver...puedes leer...puedes observar el rostro de las personas que te rodean...puedes caminar siempre por tus propios medios...puedes defenderte de un ataque aereo e incluso detenerlo o esquivarlo...tu puedes cocinar para ti mismo, tu puedes realizar todas esas tareas domesticas...pero yo soy ciega, no puedo ver, no puedo leer, no puedo escribir, no conozco el rostro de las personas que estan a mi alrededor, si camino sobre suelos de madera, seguramente perdere el sentio de por donde voy y terminaria perdiendo el equilibrio y moreteada, debido a una caida, si me atacan desde el aire, no solo no veo que me han atacado, si no que ademas no podria esquivarlo, seria una presa facil, alguien completamente inutil en combate, no puedo cocinar, no puedo lavar y servir alimentos...ni hacer ninguna otra tarea domestica...solo puedo ser algo que esta ahi parado de pie que lo unico que hace es respirar y ver a base de tierra control...-dijo toph mientras cerraba los ojos con pesadez, zuko la miro con sorpresa al principio, pero a medida que escuchaba lo que ella decia, empezo a mirarla con dolor y hasta con algo de rabia...

dolor por lo que escuchaba de ella...

rabia por ser estupido y nunca notar su sufrimiento...

ahora se daba cuenta que todo eso de lo que ella hablaba no era de ahora, ella siempre ah pensado eso de ella misma y nunca lo habia notado, el habia estado muy ocupado con su propio dolor que jamas se paro a pensar en lo que alguien como ella podria llegar a sentir...

y aun asi se hacia llamar su amigo y ahora su marido...

pronto la rodeo con sus brazos, ella solo se dejo hacer, realmente no tenia fuerzas para pelear con el y menos en ese estado...

zuko...-dijo ella debilmente mientras pasaba sus brazos por su espalda

disculpame...-dijo el mientras cerraba sus ojos con pezadumbre

por que...-dijo ella extrañada, aun en medio de ese abrazo

nunca me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, tu siempre tuviste esa apariencia fuerte y decidida...jamas crei que sufrias asi...por eso te pido que me perdones...-dijo zuko

no te preocupes...por eso...la fachada siempre funciono muy bien...-dijo toph, zuko sintio somo si una gran vara de metal se hundiera en su cuerpo al esuchar sus palabras...

no digas eso...no es necesario huir del dolor y el sufrimiento siempre...a veces hay que enfrentarlo...-dijo zuko

que quieres que enfrente...mi ceguera no tiene cura...-dijo toph mientras se separaba un poco y ella alzaba sus ojos ciegos hacia el

no necesitas una cura...solo necesitas otros ojos...-dijo zuko mientras acariciaba su rostro

que...-dijo ella con la vos entrecortada, que era lo que el estaba diciendo...

durante mucho tiempo crei que era el unico al que le salian las cosas mal pero desde hace tiempo, eh notado que siempre hay algo que sale mal, pero no debemos darnos por vencidos por que en algun momento las cosas van a ir bien...-dijo zuko mientras miraba a su esposa, ella estaba con los ojos llorosos...

zuko...-dijo toph sorprendida

no podemos curar tu ceguera...pero podemos ser tus ojos...si nos dejas...-dijo zuko mientras la miraba sonriendo, ella ensancho los ojos sorprendida, el en realidad era de lo que no hay, nunca nadie le habia dicho tales cosas...

zuko...tu...-dijo ella sorprendida y emocionada, ahora, las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas...

si...tu eres mi esposa recuerdas y ni quiero que sigas sufriendo, no sola al menos, por eso...deja que te acompañe...afrontemoslo juntos...-dijo zuko mientras tomaba su rostro con su manos

zuko...-dijo ella, las lagrimas seguian bajano por sus mejillas, pero en sus labios se extendia una sonrisa, el jamas la habia visto llorar, asi como tampoco la habia visto sonreir de esa menera...

con alegria pura...

entonces que dices...dejaras que yo sea tus ojos...-dijo zuko mientras se acercaba un poco mas a ella, toph solo asintio con la cabeza sin poder dejar de llorar...

ella nunca habia llorado ante nadie, pero ahora no podia evitarlo, estaba tan emocionada...

esto era algo que nunca le habia pasado...

pero era algo hermoso en verdad

que bueno...-dijo zuko mientras sonria junto a ella para luego terminar la distancia entre ambos y besar a su esposa...

un beso casto, simple, pero lleno de sensaciones y emociones unicas...

sensaciones y emociones que apartir de ese momento solo ellos compartirian

continuara...


	15. Chapter 15

los personajes de avatar: la leyenda de aang no me pertenecen, solo seran utilizados para satisfaccion de mi deseo por ver juntos a zuko y toph...

viva el toko!

_**la alianza...**_

capitulo 15: paseo en el centro de la isla ember

el clima en la isla ember era ideal para pasear ese dia...

suki y sokka junto a katara y anng se habian adelantado, los cuatro ya estaban en el centro de la isla, viendo las diferentes tiendas y los lugares que podian recorrer juntos...

toph y zuko aun no nos alcanzan, creen que todo este bien-dijo katara con preocupacion

yo creo que mas que atrasados, deben estar muy ocupados con sus asuntos...-dijo sokka, mientras los miraba a los tres con burla...

no digas esas cosas, despues de todo no creo que tengan tanta libertad...-dijo suki mientras golpeaba en el hombro a su marido

dudas...-dijo sokka mientras revoleaba los ojos

yo no creo chicas...ayer estuvieron solos en la playa y tardaron en entrar...-dijo anng

claro que si, ambos los vimos pasar por los pasillos, ella iba colgada de su brazo...entienden...-dijo sokka mientras hacia ademanes exagerados con las manos

pero se los veia en plan romantico...-dijo suki a modo de pregunta mirando primero a sokka y depsues a anng

bueno, no estabamos espiandolos, pero zuko sonreia-dijo anng

ya entiendo...entonces creo que no hay de que preocuparse, despues de todo esta es su luna de miel, es logico que quieran pasar tiempo juntos, dejemoslos...-dijo katara sonriendo

es verdad y mientras les damos su espacio, vamos a ver esa tienda-dijo suki, tomando del brazo a su marido, para sacarlo de alli y arrastrarlo junto a ella hacia una tienda en especifico que venia viendo desde hace un rato pero no sedecidia a entrar en ella...

sokka solo pudo poner cara de aburrimiento...

vamos con ellos...-dijo anng mientras el y katara sonreia por los gestos de sokka

bien, vamos...tambien quiero ver esa tienda...-dijo katara tomandolo del brazo para luego ambos seguir a sus amigos, dentro de la tienda...

* * *

><p>zuko y toph caminaban tranquilamente por las concurridas calles del centro de la isla, ella iba colgada de su brazo, ambos sonreia, aunque claro cada uno a su manera...<p>

donde estaran...-dijo zuko mientras miraba para todos lados

no los vez...-dijo toph sorprendida

no, pero no te preocupes...debieron haber entrado en alguna tienda...-dijo zuko mirandola un momento

es lo mas seguro, despues de todo a ellas les gusta ese tipo de cosas...-dijo toph

por cierto...no puedes sentirlos con tu tierra control...-dijo zuko mientras seguian caminando, el estaba realmente tranquilo, pero para toph, que podia sentir las vibrasiones de la tierra, en este caso de la arena, estaba bastante incomoda...

habia mucha gente alli y todos tenian diferentes vibrasiones, estaban mareandola

hay mucha gente aqui no es asi...-dijo ella

si...pero por que lo dices...-dijo el con extrañeza

a veces me pregunto si de verdad eres tan inteligente como todo el mundo lo afirma...-dijo ella con sarcasmo ante lo obvio de la situacion

oye...-dijo el mientras la acercaba hacia el por la espalda

hay mucha gente y siento muchas vibrasiones diferentes aqui...no estoy segura de donde esten...estoy algo mareada...-dijo ella mientras hacia ademanes con las manos

entiendo...en ese caso lo mejor sera buscarla de la forma antigua...-dijo zuko mientras seguian caminando y el seguia mirando para todos lados, esperando ver a sus amigos

y cual es esa forma genio...-dijo toph, esperando que el no fuera a decir lo que creia que diria

de que otra forma puede ser mas que entrando en las tiendas y los lugares...-dijo zuko ante lo obvio

no puedes estar hablando en serio o si...-dijo ella con un cejo fruncido, no le gustaban las tiendas

no se por que piensas eso...por supuesto que hablo enserio...entraremos...-dijo zuko mientras la arrastraba a la primera tienda que vio, toph no pudo mas que dejarse llevar por el, que ademas de ser mas alto que ella, tenia mas fuerza física también...

ambos pasaron el tiempo entrando en cada tienda y lugar que vieron, para toph era realmente aburrido, esas cosas no le gustaban, le recordaba mucho a las compras que tenia que hacer junto a su madre...

pero zuko parecia ser otra historia, aunque era mas correcto decir que estaba divertido por la cara de exasperación que tenia su esposa en el rostro...

realmente era divertido estar con ella...eso siempre lo supo...aun cuando se unió al equipo del avatar hace 5 años y ella no era mas que una niña...

no te desesperes, ya falta poco, esta es la ultima tienda...luego iremos a la plaza central, quizás estén allí...-dijo zuko mientras entraban en un lugar tratando de encontrar a sus amigos

si claro...-dijo ella mientras suspiraba, realmente odiaba ir de compras...

zuko...toph...-de pronto escucharon unas voces sobresalir de entre tanta gente

mira allí están los cuatro...lo vez te dije que los encontraríamos...-dijo zuko mientras la tomaba de la mano y la arrastraba hacia sus amigos...

por fin llegan...ya estábamos algo preocupados...-dijo suki cuando ambos estuvieron junto a ellos

no paso nada, simplemente entramo en algunas tiendas...-dijo zuko

algunas...-dijo toph mientras elevaba una ceja

jajaja...veo que sigues odiando ir de compras...-dijo katara mientras miraba a toph

si...-dijo ella mientras asentía con la cabeza

de verdad...pero por que...-dijo suki extrañada mientras miraba a la maestra tierra

ir de compras me trae malos recuerdos, de cuando mi madre y yo salíamos a la ciudad, igual puedo contar la cantidad de veces con los dedos de una mano...jamas me dejaban salir a ningún lado ni podía andar sola dentro de mi propia casa...-dijo toph mientras era presa de un tic nervioso en sus ojos...

oh...no lo sabia...-dijo suki apenada

no te preocupes... después de todo...nunca se lo he dicho a nadie...-dijo toph con vos tranquilizadora

es verdad...pero ahora las cosas serán diferentes...debes dejar el pasado atras para poder concentrarte en el futuro...recuerda que ahora estas casada...y eres una persona importante...-dijo anng

si lo se...-dijo toph cerrando sus ojos, tampoco necesitaba que le recordaran eso...

anng tiene razón toph...eso ya no volverá a pasar...hoy estamos aqui para pasar un buen momento, después de todo...pronto debemos regresar a la nación del fuego...-dijo zuko

que...pronto...-dijo sokka mientras hacia gestos graciosos

así es...soy el señor del fuego recuerdas...no puedo estar mucho tiempo lejos del palacio...-dijo zuko mientras lo miraba

es verdad...-dijo suki

bueno...entonces terminemos de comprar aquí y vallamos a la plaza central... oí que hoy habrá un gran festival...durara todo el dia...podriamos ir...-dijo anng

es una gran idea...-dijo katara mientras tomaba del brazo a su novio

no veo por que no...-dijo zuko

entonces esta decidido...-dijo sokka

claro...-dijeron todos, aunque toph no parecía muy ilusionada con la idea

bien...entonces...volvamos a la casa de la playa, para cambiarnos e ir al festival...-dijo suki

es verdad...-dijo katara sonriendo

de esa forma todos salieron por fin de esa tienda y volvieron a la casa...

* * *

><p>hacia unos minutos que había terminado de cambiarse, ahora estaba ahí, observando a su esposa dar vueltas en la habitación que era de ambos...<p>

por aluna razón, en esos momentos, ella no parecía la toph de siempre...

estaba divagando nerviosa entre la ropa que podría ponerse en esa ocasión...

hay...no puede ser...por que estoy nerviosa...ni siquiera es un evento de alta alcurnia...-pensó toph mientras tiraba a la cama un traje típico del reino tierra que había traído consigo

toph...que te ocurre tu no eres así...-dijo zuko mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia ella por detrás...

no entiendo por que me pasa esto...-dijo toph mientras se cruzaba de brazos y bufaba claramente disgustada...

eh oído que algunas mujeres son indecisas para vestir pero jamas pensé que tu fueras de ese tipo...-dijo zuko

que quieres decir...-dijo toph tratando de no entrar en punto de ebullición en ese mismo momento...

nunca pareció importarte...-dijo zuko mientras la abrazaba por detrás, y allí estaba la calma que necesitaba, parecía imposible que le solo hecho de que la rodeara con sus brazos la calmaba de sobremanera y lo sabia que por ahora estaba mas tranquila y hasta podía pensar con mas claridad...

es verdad...yo no soy asi...pero no se que me pasa, de repente me sentí intranquila...jamas eh ido a este tipo de cosas... no se lo que es...-dijo toph

no debes ser insegura...y no te preocupes por como te vez...eres hermosa...-dijo zuko mientras se separaba de ella, ella solo sonrió de medio lado, para luego, mas tranquila, tomar uno de los tantos trajes que estaban esparcidos por la cama e ir directo al baño para cambiarse...

zuko sonrió de medio lado cuando la vio salir...

las cosas se había salido de su control hace mucho tiempo, aunque sin duda eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto, el estaba mas que contento con su reciente esposa...

lo único que lo preocupaba ahora, eran los repentinos cambios de humor que ella tenia, eran de un momento a otro...

pasaba del enfado a la tristeza y de la alegría al llanto, aunque fuera increíble de creer, eh incluso en algunas ocasión permanecía demasiado tiempo callada y realmente estaba empezando a preocuparse...

ya le pediría a katara que hablara con ella mas detenidamente, cuando regresaran al palacio, estaban alli para distraerse, no para que toph se sintiera perseguida y presionada por las preguntas...

por el momento paseo la mirada por toda la habitación, la cual por cierto era un completo desastre...

lo mejor seria que se pusiera a ordenarla un poco...

vaya que tengo que una esposa algo descuidada...-dijo zuko mientras se encaminaba a la cama para guardar los vestidos de toph...

* * *

><p>los tres amigos estaban en la entrada de la casa de playa, esperando a que sus mujeres, por decirlo de alguna forma, salieran para poder ir al festival...<p>

esto es ridículo...llevamos aquí mas de 30 minutos...si seguimos así...el festival terminara antes de que lleguemos...-dijo sokka mientras suspiraba de aburrimiento

no seas exagerado... todavía es temprano, no son ni las tres de la tarde...-dijo anng mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa

anng tiene razón...ademas los festivales aquí duran hasta la noche...-dijo zuko mientras lo miraba con burla...

es que realmente estoy aburrido...-dijo sokka mientras hacia ademanes con las manos...

te aburres fácil amigo...-dijo zuko sonriendo, anng iba a decir algo, pero no tuvo tiempo ya que el y zuko vieron como de repente la tierra bajo sus pies temblaba...

pronto los tres se sujetaron de lo mas cercano...

asustados...-escucharon la vos de toph acercarse a ellos

toph...como se te ocurre...-dijo sokka mientras se reponía del susto

bueno... pensé que estabas aburrido...-dijo ella mientras sonreía a medida que se acercaba a ellos...

ella estaba realmente bonita, era un vestido sencillo, en strapless, de color rojo oscuro con bordados dorados, un chal cubría sus hombros...

zuko la miro bien, ella llevaba zapatos...

estas segura que no tendrás problemas toph...llevas puestos zapatos...-dijo anng al verla

no te preocupes...estos son especiales...-dijo ella mas que satisfecha

te vez muy bien...-dijo zuko mientras se acercaba a ella

eso es bueno saberlo...-dijo toph con suficiencia

y las demás...-dijo sokka sin despegar sus ojos de la figura de toph, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la conocía y realmente nunca la había mirado como lo hacia ahora, era claro que el tiempo la había favorecido y ese vestido, algo entallado a su figura lo demostraba, ahora era una mujer, una mujer casada, eso le recordó que zuko estaba al lado suyo...

me parece que deberías mirar para el pasillo... allí esta tu esposa...-le dijo zuko mientras trataba de que no se le notara como se le subían los humos al notar la mirada de su amigo sobre la que ahora es su esposa...

pronto sokka y anng miraron a las dos jóvenes que entraban por el pasillo, suki vestía un vestido tradicional del reino tierra, mientras que katara llevaba puesto un vestido de la tribu agua, ambas lucían muy bien sus figuras con vestidos ceñidos al cuerpo...

te queda muy bien...-dijo anng al acercarse a katara

de verdad lo crees...-dijo ella mientras se sonrosaba un poco

claro que si...jamas te mentiría...-dijo anng

es verdad...muchas gracias...-dijo katara mientras sonreía

suki, te vez fabulosa...-dijo sokka mientras se dirigía a ella y rodeaba con su brazos

si, lo se...gracias...-dijo suki mientras sonreía por las ocurrencias de su marido

mientras tanto, zuko y toph se alejaron un poco de sus amigos para darles espacio...

deberías calmarte un poco chispitas...tus vibraciones están a full...-dijo toph mientras tomaba uno de sus brazos

es fácil decirlo...pero tienes razón...debo calmarme...-dijo el mientras movía el cuello de un lado a otro

claro que si...recuerda que tu dijiste que vinimos a pasarla bien...-dijo toph mientras caminaban por la playa alejándose un poco de la casa, ambos querían darle espacio a sus amigos, mientras tanto se adelantarían un poco...

tienes razón...-dijo zuko mientras se paraba en medio del camino, solo para ponerse frente a ella y tomarla entre sus brazos...

y esto...-dijo toph algo sorprendida pero alegre sin duda...

es por que estas hermosa y no te le hecho saber con acciones...-dijo zuko antes de besarla en los labios, toph no dijo nada mas...solo se dejo besar...

conforme...-dijo toph cuando se separaron

mucho y tu...-dijo zuko mientras la miraba

también...ahora por que no seguimos...ya nos alcanzaran...-dijo toph

tiene razón...sigamos...-dijo zuko, mientras volvían a caminar, sin notar como sus 4 amigos los habia visto besarse hace unos instantes y en esos mismos momentos sonreían, contentos al ver que realmente se podía llevar muy bien...

quizás no se amaban en ese momento, no al menos con ese amor desbordante que todo lo puede, pero sin duda, no les faltaba demasiado...

continuara...


	16. Chapter 16

los personajes de avatar: la leyenda de aang no me pertenecen, solo seran utilizados para satisfaccion de mi deseo por ver juntos a zuko y toph...

viva el toko!

_**la alianza...**_

capitulo 16: ultimo dia de paz

la plaza central de la isla estaba repleta de gente, el festival que se celebraba en ese momento era un total exito...

zuko y toph ya estaban alli, caminando entre los puestos mientras esperaban a su amigos, quienes por cierto, en opinion de toph, estaban tardando demasiado...

de verdad crees que esten bien...-dijo toph mientras "miraba" hacia donde podia sentir la presencia de zuko, muy cerca de ella...

claro que si...no son unos niños...-dijo zuko mientras seguian caminando por los puestos...

es verdad...-dijo toph

vaya...no he venido muchas veces aqui pero esta isla parece estar siempre igual...aqui todos son siempre muy alegre y joviales...-dijo zuko mientras miraba a las personas sonreir con alegria y divertirse en los puestos del festival...

era muy grato presenciar cosas como esas, realmente se alegraba de que las personas de su nacion fueran de esa forma...

si...a veces son algo cansadores...-dijo toph mientras bufaba

en realidad eso me agrada bastante...estas personas se repusieron rapidamente de la guerra y ahora continuan con sus vidastranquilamente...me gustaria que toda la nacion del fuego siguiera el ejemplo de estas personas...-dijo zuko

te entiendo...pero no debes preocuparte mucho por eso...tu haces muy bien tu trabajo como señor del fuego...solo debes darle tiempo...ya veraz que toda saldra bien...-dijo toph quien iba colgada de su brazo, zuko simplemente sonrio mientras la miraba de soslayo...

gracias...-dijo el

no tienes que agradecer...-dijo toph mientras volteaba hacia otro lado tratando de ocultar el leve sonrojo que cubria su rostro...

toph...zuko...amigos...-pronto escucharon las voces de sus amigos llamandolos a la distancia

por fin...pense que no llegarian mas...-dijo toph mientras ambos paraban su caminar

al fin pudimos alcansarlos...-dijo suki mientras sonreia

es verdad...cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta no estaban por ningun lado...-dijo katara mientras los miraba con una sonrisa en los labios, al parecer la morena estaba muy feliz...

solo decidimos adelantarnos...-dijo zuko

entiendo...pero digannos que tal es este festival...-dijo anng

bastante bien...-dijo zuko

deprimente...-dijo toph meintras desviaba el rostro con aburrimiento

pero toph, todo se ve muy bien...parece muy divertido...-dijo suki sin darse cuenta de lo que decia

enserio...no me habia dado cuenta...por que sera...no...-dijo toph mientras la "miraba" con el ceño fruncido

oh...es verdad lo siento mucho...-dijosuki apenada por haberse olvidado de su ceguera

ya toph...no te enfades...-dijo katara mientras sonreia

ella tiene razon...es nuestro ultimo dia aqui...debemos aprovecharlo y divertirnos...-dijo anng mientras miraba a las mujeres del grupo

es verdad...toph...tranquilizate un poco...-dijo zuko a su lado mientras la miraba, ella parecia alterada o nerviosa...

realmente estaba muy suceptible a cualquier cosa...

estallaba de furia del mas minimo comentario hacia su persona

lo intentare...-dijo ella mientras rodaba los ojos fastidiada

bien...entonces vamos divertirnos...-dijo katara con una sonrisa

claro...vamos juntos...-dijo anng

luego si quieren podemos hacer una fogata en la playa...-dijo zuko

deberas...-dijo suki mientras sonria y juntaba sus manos

claro que si...-dijo zuko mientras asentia

si...hagamoslo...-dijo sokka mientras asentia tambien

bien...entonces vamos a ver los puestos...-dijo anng, pronto todos volvieron a caminar entre los puestos, disfrutando de la compañia de todos y tratando de divertirse lo mas posible, en el caso de toph...

katara y suki sonreian a menudo por cada chico que pasaba al lado de ellas con cara de bobos, mientras anng y sokka hacian todo su esfuerzo para no liarse a golpes con cada uno de ellos...

mientras zuko siemplemente apretaba los puños enojado por cada chico que se quedaba parado como idiota, viendo a su esposa caminar de su brazo...

el nunca habia visto a su esposa sonreir tan orgullosamente, como cuando se daba cuenta de que estaban observandola, eso le daba un poco de curiocidad, pero al recordar todo lo que ella le habia dicho sobre su pasado, el era capas de comprender su reaccion...

como consecuencia, tenia paciencia y dejaba que todos la admiraran sin decir nada, aunque eso no significaba que le agradara que hicieran eso...

ya por la noche volvieron a la casa de la playa...

las chicas preparaban la cena rapida que habian pensado en llevar a la playa para que todos cenaran en torno a la fogata que zuko habia prendido ni bien habian regresado del festival...

mientras los chicos esperaban en la playa con tranquilidad...

ellos sabian lo que puede tardar una mujer en preparar una cena rapida...

imaginense cuando se trata de 3 mujeres

estan tardando no creen...-dijo sokka mientras hacia muecas con el rostro

es natural...son chicas...ya sabes que tardan para todo...-dijo anng mientras lo miraba

es verdad...-dijo sokka mientras sonreia

eres feliz no es asi...-dijo zuko de repente mientras lo miraba

de que hablas...por supuesto que soy feliz...suki es lo mejor que me ha pasado...-dijo sokka mientras le devolvia la miraba, estaba empezando a sentir curiocidad...

el no era de los que hacian ese tipo de preguntas

ya veo...-dijo el mientras sonreia de medio lado

acaso pasa algo...tienes dudas...-dijo anng preocupado

no...para nada...solo tengo curiciodad...-dijo zuko mientras los miraba a ambos

curioso...-dijo anng mientras sonreia

si, lo se...es solo que estar con toph me hace pensar...en algo que no pense nunca hasta ahora...-dijo zuko mientras los miraba

de verdad...y que es eso...-dijo sokka

cuando me uni a ustedes para derrotar a mi padre, ella no parecio la gran cosa y lo acepto...no era llamativa como se espera de una mujer como si lo eran katara y suki, asique supongo que jamas la vi de esa forma pero ahora es tan diferente...la primera vez que la vi crei que era otra persona y estaban gastandome una broma...-dijo zuko

no vuelvas a decir eso de nuevo...-dijo anng mientras sonreia

por que...-dijo zuko

por que si te escucha te hara trisas, sobre todo con el humor que tiene desde hace unos dias...-dijo sokka mientras lo miraba con pena

tienes razon...aunque no se por que pero no es asi conmigo...-dijo zuko

a no...y como es contigo eh...-dijo sokka con un claro doble sentido

no voy a hablarte de eso...-dijo zuko mientras fruncia un cejo, captando muy bien a donde queria llegar el ahora principe de la tribu agua del sur

ya...ya...regresando a lo que tu decias zuko...-dijo anng mientras trataba de no reirse...

no me ayudas anng...-dijo zuko mientras lo miraba

entiendo...solo admite que sono gracioso...-dijo anng

esta bien tienes razon...-dijo zuko mientras reia levemente

ya...regresando al tema...es verdad que toph siempre fue descuidada y demasiado hozada...casi bruta...pero en medio de todo eso tiene su encanto y hoy lo has confirmado...-dijo anng mientras lo miraba sonriendo

que quieres decir...-dijo zuko mientras lo miraba parpadeando, claramente estaba haciendose el tonto

vamos...somos amigos desde un tiempo...lo que sabes de mi...yo tambien lo se de ti...y con sokka es lo mismo...-dijo anng, sokka solo asintio

no puedes engañarnos hermano...-dijo sokka mientras lo miraba, zuko solo sonrio al verse descubierto

no se por que te ries...tu puños deben estar matandote del dolor...-dijo anng mientras reia

mis puños...-dijo mientras miraba que sus manos, las cuales estaban rojas y llenas de marcar hechas por sus propias uñas

asi es...fue por lo mucho que empuñaste tus manos...eres muy posesivo con ella...-dijo sokka

por supuesto...es mi esposa...ademas...-dijo zuko mientras dejaba de ver su manos y se alejaba un poco de ellos, en pose pensativa

que cosa...-dijo anng divertido

lo mio...es mio solamente...entiendes...-dijo zuko mientras se volteaba para mirarlos, el estaba sonriendo, claramente pensando en lo que haria en cuanto estuviera a solas con su esposa, aun debia cobrarselas por haberlo dejado ese dia en la mañana sin una despedida como correspondia...

los dos chicos que estaban alli solo rieron a carcajadas al ver la expresion en su rostro, sin duda ese era el ultimo dia en la isla ember y debian aprovecharlo al maximo los seis integrantes del equipo avatar...

esa seria una noche para recordar...

de que se estan riendo ustedes...-dijo toph mientras llegaba junto a ellos, siendo seguida por suki y katara que traian la cena entre las dos

no es nada...-dijo anng mientras el sokka se calmaaban un poco, no era bueno picar con curiciosidad a toph, despues de todo ella era muy buena para indagar en las emociones ajenas a travez de su tierra control y dado que ahora podia controlar la arena tambien, no era nada favorable que haya tanto de ese material alrededor de todos ellos...

tomen esta es la cena...no pregunten que es...solo comanla...-dijo katara mientras le daba a cada uno un tazon con algo que parecia sopa aunque el color era algo diferente al que estaban acostumbrados a ver...

claro...-dijo sokka con una mueca en el rostro

no se preocupen por el aspecto que ha de tener...sabe muy bien...-dijo toph mientras sonreia al mismo tiempo en que tomaba uno de los tazones que suki y katara habian repartido

como sabes eso toph...-dijo anng mientras la miraba, ella parecia estar ansiosa por comer

es que huele delicioso...podia olerlo en la distancia...ustedes no...-dijo ella con una mueca

no...para nada...pero bueno...cenemos...-dijo zuko mientras se la queda mirando unos momentos, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuachando

bien...-dijeron todos, aunque, quien estaba mas emocionada por ese hecho era toph, locual extraño a sus amigos ya su marido...

es decir, a ella le gustaba comer, y eso todos lo sabian, pero ahi a estar ansiosa y elojiar la comidad de katara y suki habia un gran extremo...

y ella lo habia crusado como si nada...

que es lo que te pasa...toph...-penso zuko mientras la miraba comer, sin detenerse a pensar que su propia racion se enfriaba...

una vez terminada la cena, los 6 amigos se quedaron un poco mas alli, disfrutando del clima de la isla y la compañaia de todos, ya que al dia siguiente partirian de regreso a la nacion del fuego...

de regreso a las obligaciones de zuko y la nueva vida que llevarian juntos a partir de ese momento...

la sola idea de vivir rodeada de sirvientes, crispaba los nervios de toph pero era lo que habia elegido, ademas que zuko la necesitaba para poder encontrar a su madre algun dia, ella le ayudaria en lo que le fuera posible...

no habia otra opcion mas que resignarse y volver...

* * *

><p>ambos estaban ya en su habitacion, temrinando de alistar las cosas para su viaje al dia siguiente...<p>

zuko habia juntado todo lo suyo y se disponia a dormir, toph, en cambio, aun estaba dando vueltas, juntado sus cosas...

toph...que tanto haces...hace casi una hora que estas juntando las cosas...-dijo zuko mientras la miraba

lo se...es solo que no quiero olvidar nada...-dijo ella mientras terminaba, por fin, de guardar sus cosas...

anda...ven aqui...necesitas descansar...tendremos un viaje largo...-dijo zuko mientras se sentaba en la cama

es verdad...y estoy cansada...-dijo ella mientras bostezaba

estas algo rara sabes...-dijo zuko derepente, mientras ella se dirigia hacia el

rara...-dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado

si...acaso pasa algo...sabes por que tienes esos cambios de humor repentinos...y lo de tu apetito...-dijo zuko mientras la miraba preocupado

se a lo que te refieres, pero no tengo idea...y no creo que...-dijo toph con una sonrisa despreocupada, mas no termino de hablar, de pronto se puso seria y su sonrisa borro

que ocurre...te pasa algo...-dijo zuko al verla

no es posible...-dijo ella mientras parpadeaba algo sohockeada

que cosa...-dijo el, preocupado, ella lo miro unos momentos, debatiendose si decirselo o no, ella sabia que por su forma de ser se ilusionaria si se lo dijera, pero que hacia si despues no era verdad y solo estaba enferma

no...debia estar segura primero...

ya se...le pedire a katara que me revise en cuento lleguemos a la nacion del fuego...alli tiene todo lo necesario...-penso toph mientras seguia parpadeando soprendida

toph...-dijo zuko mientras la tomaba del rostro

no es nada...solo que me quede pensando...-dijo toph mientras despertaba de sus pensamientos y lo miraba

ya entiendo pero no vuelvas a hacer eso jamas...estaba muy preocupado...-dijo zuko

lo se...lo lamento...-dijo ella

esta bien...ya paso...ahora vamos a...-dijo zuko pero ella no lo dejo continuar, por que se acerco a el y le planto un sonoro beso en los labios mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello, el no se esperaba algo como eso, pero no podia decir que no lo disfrutaria lo que mas pudiera...

esa noche tambien fue larga y llena de emociones...

como cada vez que estaban juntos

continuara...


	17. Chapter 17

los personajes de avatar: la leyenda de anng no me pertenecen, solo serán utilizados para satisfacción de mi deseo por ver juntos a zuko y toph...

viva el toko!

_**la alianza...**_

capitulo 17: regreso a la nación del fuego

el viaje de regreso a la nación del fuego pasaba mas rápido de lo que todos deseaban...

los días a bordo de aquel barco se hacían cada vez mas cortos, sin duda era realmente ameno el ambiente en el barco gracias a la forma de ser de cada uno de los antiguos miembros del equipo avatar...

el viaje de regreso a la nación del fuego estaba cerca de terminar, esa misma tarde estarían de vuelta en el palacio de la nación que seria gobernada por dos héroes de guerra muy renombrados en todo el mundo...

el señor del fuego, zuko y su esposa, toph, la mejor maestra tierra del mundo

todos regresaban bastante contentos después de la estadía que pasaron en la isla ember, mas toph era un caso muy especial, ella tenia fuertes cambio de humor y desde hace unos días había empezado a dormir mas, sin mencionar los mareos que sufría al caminar por la cubierta del barco...

mas de una vez se mareaba al sentir el movimiento del barco, era en estos momentos, cuando todos se preocupaban enormemente, era verdad que ella no podia ver, pero el barco era de metal, se suponía que ella estaba bien en ese tipo de material...

en ese momento se encontraba en la cama...

hace poco se había mareado fuertemente, casi desmayándose como resultado...

maldición...esto me desagrada completamente...-dijo toph mientras trataba de sentarse en la cama...

lo hagas toph...-escucho la vos de zuko a su lado mientras el evitaba que se sentara, haciendo que volviera a recostarse en la cama

ya me siento mejor...-dijo ella al notar que el no la dejaría ponerse de pie

no lo se...estas sumamente pálida...-dijo zuko con preocupación

pálida...pero si yo me siento bien ahora...-dijo ella

entonces que es lo que pasa...por que casi te desmayas...-dijo zuko mientras tomaba sus manos

no lo se...pero en cuanto lleguemos le pediré a katara que me revise...-dijo toph

entiendo...gracias a dios no falta mucho por llegar...-dijo zuko mientras suspiraba aliviado, realmente se había asustado bastante cuando la vio sujetarse la cabeza con ambos manos para luego caer arrodillada en el piso, su piel se había puesto pálida y ella parecía realmente muy mareada...

así lo haré...y no te preocupes...luego de saber hablare contigo...-dijo toph mientras levantaba el rostro hacia el

eso me parece bien...y por cierto...jamas vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera...-dijo el mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella para abrazarla fuertemente, toph no dijo nada, solo asintio con la cabeza para luego corresponder al abrazo mientras se dejaba envolver por sus brazos...

* * *

><p>el barco no tardo mas de tres o cuatro horas en llegar al puerto de la nación del fuego...<p>

de inmediatos los sirvientes comenzaron a bajar todas las cosas de los señores y sus acompañantes...

el pueblo de la nación del fuego estaba allí para recibir a los señores del palacio...

entre ellos había un par de ojos llenos de ira y rabia que miraban con asco como toph y zuko descendían del barco realmente juntos, tal y como se esperaba de una pareja de casados...

te juro que esta me la pagas...-pensó antes de perderse en la multitud...

había pensado en muchas cosas desde que el decidió hacerla a un lado para casarse con esa...

nunca la habían humillado de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando la dejo la vez anterior...

esta vez no se lo perdonaría...

se iba a vengar...

ella era ciega... podría aprovecharse de eso...

seguramente que si...

* * *

><p>todos entraron en el palacio después de saludar debidamente al pueblo que los había recibido en el puerto de la nación...<p>

anng y sokka acompañaran a zuko a una reunión importante para saber como estaban las cosas, zuko pidió su compañía en dicha reunión, simplemente por que confiaba en ellos ampliamente...

las mientras tanto se dirigieron hacia el ala oeste del palacio, justo donde estaban las habitaciones...

toph...pasa algo...-dijo katara preocupada

ni bien habian entrado en el palacio toph las habia arrastrado hacia las habitaciones sin decir nada...

tu solo sigueme...-dijo toph mientras entraban en las habitaciones

realmente estas de mal humor amiga...-dijo suki mientras las dos chicas la seguian, con un dejo de preocupacion por el estado de su amiga

bien...ahora que ya estamos aqui y nadie puede molestarnos, les dire lo que me pasa...seguramente ustedes me ayudaran a entender lo que me pasa...-dijo toph mientras caminaba y se sentaba sobre la amplia cama matrimonial de la habitacion en la que estaban, las dos chicas miraron maravilladas la estancia, sin duda esa era la habitacion de los soberanos de la nacion del fuego...

esta es la habitacion de ustedes cierto...-dijo katara mientras miraba el lugar...

la habitacion era amplia, con muebles finos, amplias ventanas con vista a la parte tracera del palacio...

habia exquisitas cortinas a un lado de las ventanas, dejando que la luz del dia entrara en la amplia habitacion

si...es esta pero no me cambies de tema quieres...-dijo toph mientras se cruzaba de brazos

entiendo perdonanos...es que nos quedamos ensimismada con esto...-dijo katara

bien...dinos que pasa...-dijo suki

bueno...yo creo que se lo que tengo pero quiero estar segura...-dijo toph mientras se ponia de pie y llevaba sus manos a su vientre al verla, tuski y katara omitieron un quejido de sorpresa mientras se llebaban las manos al a boca...

no me digas que crees que estas...-dijo katara despues de la inicial sorpresa, eso era realmente muy rapido...

si...yo creo que podria estar embarazada...pero no lo se...quizas sea simplemente un malestar no lo creen...-dijo toph sonando por primera vez, bastante insegura...

no lo creo...tienes demasiados cambios de humor para mi gust-dijo katara

y no olvides los mareos en el barco, realmente parecias estar mal...-dijo suki mientras la miraba sonriendo, aunque en el fondo tenia algo de envidia, ella y sokka llevaban mas tiempo de casados que ellos y aun asi ella no habia quedado embarada, pero toph era diferente, a solo unos dias de su casamiento ella ya estaba embarazada...

es verdad lo que dice tsuki...pero hay algo que me preocupa...-dijo katara

que cosa...-dijo toph

te dire luego de revisarte, primero debemos saber de cuanto estas, asi que te revisare de inmediato...-dijo katara mientras se acercaba a toph y le indicaba con un gesto que se recostara en la cama...

bien...-dijo toph, mientras se acostaba, pronto katara mando a traer algo de agua en un recipiente...

bien comienza...-dijo suki unos momentos despues cuando el agua habia sido traida por uno de los sirvientes...

si...-dijo katara mientras tomaba el agua con sus poderes de maestra agua, para despues disponerse a resivar a el estado de salud de toph con ella...

despues de unos minutos el examen habia terminado, katara sonreia contenta, estaba segura que ella estaba embarazada...

tenia alrededor de un mes de gestacion...

bueno toph...te digo que si...estas embarazada...-dijo katara, toph parpadeo unos momentos para luego sentir como era abrazada por katara..

que pasa acaso no estas feliz...-dijo suki mientras miraba la expresion de su amiga, la probe aun no terminaba de asimilar lo que ocurria...

feliz...-dijo toph despertando de repente, katara ya se habia alejado de ella y estaba sentada asu lado en la amplia cama...

si...vasa ser madre...-dijo suki

claro que si estoy feliz...es solo que me sorprendio la noticia, aun cuando ya lo sospechaba...-dijo toph mientras sonreia tenuemoente

pero por que...-dijo katara

bueno...digamos que no me emociona el hecho de que nazca en esta situacion...-dijo toph

que queires decir...-dijo suki

zuko y yyo nos casamos por obligacion...no por deseo o amor verdadero, nose en que pueda beneficiar eso a un bebe...-dijo toph

es verdad lo que dices...pero zuko lo querra mucho aun a pesar de las circunstancias en que se unieron...-dijo katara

es verdad el jamas te despresiaria por estar embarazada...-dijo suki

de verdad lo crees asi, crees que el quiera ser padre...-dijo toph

toph...te desconozco...tu no eres de esta manera, debe ser por el embarazo...mira yo se que es dificil la situacion en la que empezaron las cosas, pero ustedes estan casados, eres la esposa del señordel fuego y pronto seras la madre de su hijo, asi que hay que seguri adelante no crees...ademas...no fue eso lo que ustedes decidieron...-dijo katara mientras la abrazaba tratando de tranquilizarla aunque sea un poco...

es verdad...tienes tazon...-dijo toph mientras se tranquilizaba un poco

bien...asi...ademas...podria hacerle mal al bebe...lo mejor sera que hables con zuko...estoy segura que se pondra feliz...-dijo suki

tienes razon...se lo dire en la noche...-dijo toph mientras sonriea, al parecer su animos estaban mejor ahora que alguien le habia hablado...

bien...ahora hay algo que quiero decirte...-dijo katara

de quese trata...-dijo toph

tienes alrededor de un mes de gestacion, lo que quiere decir que tu embarazo recien empieza, y por lo mismo debes tener mucho cuidado...debes comer bien...y bnada de peleas ni tierra control me entendiste...-dijo katara mientras la miraba con el ceño fruncido, ella conocia a toph y sabia como era...

bueno...si me lo dices asi...-dijo toph mientras elevaba sus hombros con resignacion

bien ahora...sabes lo que significa el tiempo de gestacion no...-dijo katara

claro que si...-dijo toph

fue antes de la boda...-dijo suki mientras la miraba con picardia

si...lo se...ademas no se por que preguntas...si lo sabes...-dijo toph mientras dirigia su rostro hacia ella...

tienes razon...se los conte...-dijo toph

bueno...entonces estas contenta...-dijo katara

claro que si...-dijo toph mientras fruncia el cejo, katara y suki sonrieron, la toph que ellas conocian habia vuelto...

* * *

><p>la reunion termino despues de varios minutos de estar escuchando a cada uno de los funcionarios de la corte de la nacion del fuego...<p>

todos parecian estar muy cansados...

por fin termino...-dijo sokka mientras los generales salian de la sala de reuniones, zuko y anng sonrieron a su lado...

tienes razon...es increible como son capaces de hablar...-dijo anng

sin duda tienes buenos generales aunque ese tipo no me agrada mucho...-dijo sokka mientras miraba a zuko

tu te refieres al general feng...-dijo zuko mientras lo miraba

si...sokka tienes razon...el me da mala espina...-dijo anng mientras tambien miraba a zuko, ante esto zuko solo agacho la mirada...

por un lado estaba preocupado por la salud de toph, ella no estaba bien y realmenteestaba mas preocupado por eso que por lo que habia ocurrido todo ese tiempo en la nacion del fuego...

pero por el otro lado estaba su deber como señor del fuego, el sabia que su nacion debia estar primero, pero lamentablemente, ya habia llegado a la estancia en que toph era mas importante...

debia poner en orden las cosas en la nacion del fuego, el era el gobernante, tenia una obligacion y debia cumplirla, al mismo tiempo que se hacia cargo de averiguar que le pasaba a su esposa...

ella no podia tener nada serio...

seria lo ultimo que podria esperar de su vida...

bueno...eso debes pensarlo vos...pero no olvides lo que hablamos...-dijo anng mientras los tres se ponian de pie

lo se, no lo hare-dijo zuko

bien...ahora vayamos a reunirnos con ellas...-dijo sokka mientras salian de la sala de reuniones...

si...vamos...-dijo zuko

debes estar preocupado por toph-dijo anng mientras lo miraba

es verdad...ultimamente ella esta extraña y ni que decir de los mareos que sufrio en el barco cuando volviamos de regreso...-dijo sokka mientras hacia gestos con las manos

tienes razon...-dijo zuko mientras caminaban por los pasillos del palacio

debes estar tranquilo...no debe ser nada serio...-dijo anng mientras lo palmeaba en la espelada

eso espero...-penso zuko mientras los tres caminaban por el pasillo...

nadie dijo mas nada, solo siguieron caminando por el pasillo, en busca de las tres mujeres que estaban en el palacio...

continuara...


	18. Chapter 18

los personajes de avatar: la leyenda de anng no me pertenecen, solo serán utilizados para satisfacción de mi deseo por ver juntos a zuko y toph...

viva el toko!

_**la alianza...**_

capitulo 18: noticias

la noche habia caido sobre el palacio de la nacion del fuego...

en esos momentos estaba entrando en su habitacion despues de un largo dia de trabajo...

acababan de volver y estaba realmente agotado por todas las reuniones que habia tenido ese dia...

zuko...-dijo toph al sentir su presencia en la habitacion a travez de las vibrasiones del suelo

estoy muerto...-dijo zuko mientras entraba en la habitacion

lo se...puedo sentirlo...-dijo toph mientras se acercaba el, mas que dispuesta a ayudarlo a ponerse comodo...

ella no solia hacer esas cosas pero estaba nerviosa por lo que tenia que decirle a su marido

ocurre algo...-dijo zuko con suspicacia al ver como ella le ayudaba

nadai mportante...solo tengo una noticia que darte...-dijo toph

una noticia...-dijo zuko mientras la miraba, ahora algo preocupado, estaria relacionado con su estado de salud...

asi es...-dijo toph mientras tomab uno de los brazos de zuko para guiarlo a la amplia cama que compartirian desde ese momento...

que ocurre...-dijo zuko al verla a los ojos, si estaba bonita en ese momento, sus ojos brillaban inusualmente mientras que en sus mejillas se podia notar un leve rubor...

bueno...pues...me hice un chequeo hace rato...y eh estado pensando en como decirte esto...-dijo toph mientras empezaba a retorcer sus manos con nerviosismo

acaso tienes algo malo...-dijo zuko mientras la tomaba de las manos...

no es algo malo...o bueno al menos eso espero...-dijo toph mientras dudaba un poco en como decircelo, pero debia tener confianza en si misma, ella no era de las personas que dudaban, cuando hacia algo simplemente lo hacia y jamas se habia detenido mucho tiempo a pensar en como le diria algo a alguien...

pero el caso que estaba pasando ahora era diferente...

debia decirle que iba a ser padre, esa no era cualquier noticia...

ciertamente su cerebro estaba hirvierdo, habia pensado muchas maneras de decircelo pero ninguna le parecia la mas correcta, hasta que decidio que se lo diria de la forma que fuera mas espontanea...

ya toph...dime uqe tienes...estas empesando a preocuparme...-dijo zuko mientras la miraba, ella parecia pensativa...

bueno...aqui va...espero que te agrade la noticia en verdad...-dijo toph

noticia...no estas enferma...-dijo zuko mientras la miraba con extrañeza...

no estoy enferma...tranquilizate que no voy a morirme...estoy embarazada...-dijo toph mientras lo miraba, esperando su reaccion, zuko la miro fijamente, con los ojos totalmente desorbitados, o bueno con el ojos izquierdo totalmente desorbitado por que era sabido que el derecho no podia abrirlo bien por la quemadura...

estaba complemente ido, tratando de procesar la informacion recibida...

embarazada...

esa palabra resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez, y el parecia no caer a lo que eso significaba...

el habia estado junto a mai por mas de 4 años y hay que decirlo, no eran santos precisamente, pero jamas pasado eso...o la menos que el sepa, y ahora que apenas si llevaban una semana de casados, y varias semanas viviendo en el nacion del fuego como su prometida, ella queda embarazada, la primera vez que estan juntos...

realmente era tan increible como se escuchaba al menos para el, pero era algo que lo llenaba de felicidad, un hijo ciempre lo era, despues de todo ese tambien era uno de sus deseos...

tener una verdadera familia, y quizas su tio tenga razon, y toph sea la destinada para darle eso justamente...

pronto sonrio como idiota para luego abalanzarse sobre ella en un abrazo apretado, ocasionando que calleran los ojos sobre la cama, quedando el sobre toph...

estas segura...-dijo zuko cuando la miro a los ojos, ella no podia verlo pero sentia la temperatura de su cuerpo subir un poco, eso era debido a sus emociones, sin mencionar que habia fuerte vibraciones naciendo de el...

si...katara me rebiso...ella me lo confirmo...-dijo toph mientras sonreia levemente

pero toph...cuanto tienes...-dijo zuko

katara me dijo que solo unas semanas, creo que dentro de unos dias sera un mes...-dijo toph

entiendo...-dijo zuko

estas enfadado por esto...-dijo toph

claro que no...es mas estoy feliz...siempre quise esto...tener una familia..y estoy seguro que asi como seras muy buena esposa, tambien seras muy buena madre...-dijo zuko mientras se acercaba a ella para besarla en los labios, de forma fuerte y demandante...

esto es un alivio...esta preocupado por como lo tomarias...sobre todo teniendo en cuenta como llegamos aqui...-dijo toph cuando anbos se separaron por aire para sus pulmones...

que quieres decir...-dijo zuko extrañado

a lo que me refiero que seguramente habrias querido que mai fuera la madre de tus hijos...-dijo toph, su vos sono plana y casi sin sentimientos, en su rostro no se percibia ninguna señal de triteza o regaño, pero en su interior, la idea de que fuera verdad lo que pensaba realmente la asqueaba...

el se alejo un poco de ella, era de suponerse que ella pensara esas cosas, despues de todo era como ella decia, en un primer momento habia pensado que ella seria la madre de sus hijos pero no queria decir no que en este momento el siga pensando igual...

se a lo que te refieres toph...y si en un primer momento crei eso...pero creo que ambos sabemos que las cosas han cambiado, en este momento tu eres mi esposa y eres la persona mas importante para mi, incluso me atrevo a decir que si me lo pidieras dejaria mis obligaciones como señor del fuego...-dijo zuko mientras la miraba, toph estaba sorprendida por lo ultimo que habia escuchado, eso significaba que realmente era muy importante para y ahora que iba a darle un hijo, seguramente seria mas importante para el, eso la dejaba mas tranquila...

es verdad que las cosas han cambiado, pero sabes que no quiero que hagas algo asi...jamas podria perdirtelo de todos modos...se que esto es lo que siempre quisiste...-dijo toph

eso tambien es verdad...pero a medida que pasa el tiempo las prioridades cambian...tu mejor que nadie lo sabes...-dijo zuko mientras volvia a hacerse a ella un poco...

es verdad...-dijo toph mientras sentia su pronto cercania, estabatan cerca que era capaz de sentir su calor...

toph...no quiero que te preocupes mas por mai...ni por lo que pudiera haber sido...tu eres mi esposa...y pronto seras la madre de mis hijos y eso me pone muy contento...-dijo zuko antes de acercarse por completo a ella y darle un nuevo beso, ella correspondio a su gesto con gusto, realmente las cosas entre ellos se daban bien...

esta bien...-dijo toph despues del beso

bien...entonces...creo que esto merece un festejo...-dijo el mientras volvia a besarla, ella no dijo mas nado solo se dejo llevar por la cercania y los sentimientos que los unian que por cierto eran cada vez mas fuertes...

* * *

><p>un par de dias habian pasado, la noticia habia sido recibida con muy buen agrado por parte de todos...<p>

anng y sokka habia felicitado a zuko con grandes palmadas en su espalda, mientras que a toph la habian abrazado, suki y katara ya estaban enteradas de la noticias pero aun asi les desearon lo mejor para aquel nuevo acontesimiento que los rodeaba, los generales lo tomaron bastante bien tambien, cada uno de ellos felicito al señor del fuego, alegando que una de sus obligaciones era tener herederos...

iroh habia viajado desde el reino tierra para pasar unos dias con ellos al enterarse de la noticia por medio de una carta...

la noticia habia volado por la nacion del fuego y hasta se conocia del embarazo de la señora del fuego en las demas naciones aliadas...

aunque a no todas las personas les caia en gracia la noticia...

mai estaba realmente furiosa, aun cuando ya habian pasado un par de dias desde que supiera la noticia...

zuko la habia cambiado por una niña que jugaba con tierra para poder ver un poco, se comprometio con ella, la hizo su esposa y ahora esto...

ella tendria lo que siempre quizo para ella...

lo tenia a zuko y pronto tendria hijos de el...

realmente la odiaba...

pero estaba decidida, no se quedaria de brazos cruzados, algo idearia para que se las pagara todas y cada una...

los dos se las pagarian...

* * *

><p>el tiempo pasaba rapidamente, toph ya tenia tres meses de embarazo, aun se le notaba...<p>

toph y zuko aun no habian ido a ver al antiguo señor del fuego a la prision debido a los fuertes malestares de los primeros meses de embarazo, de hecho eran tan fuertes que dos por tres tenia que estar en cama varios dias pero al parecer su estado de salud estaba mejorando, ya hacia varios dias que no presentaba molestias...

solo el tipico sueño pesado y los cambios de humor continuos, generalmente, eran para mejor, ella se mostraba sensible, mas callada de lo normal, menos bromista y mas tranquila, parecia otra persona...

en esos meses que habian pasado nada malo habia pasado por que no habia habido oportunidad para ello, ellos nunca salian del palacio debido a la salud de toph...

pero ese dia en especial, ella parecia sentirse bien por lo que suki y katara la habian convencido para salir a pasear fuera del palacio, en un principio zuko se veia preocupado por esto pero luego ver que estaria bien con ambas chicas no vio por que no...

anng y sokka permanecieron en el palacio junto al señor del fuego que tenia una reunion mas, como todos los dias...

en esos meses las cosas se habian estabiliado en la nacion del fuego y anng y zuko trabajaban en un nuevo proyecto...

ciudad republica...

ambos aun debia decidir bien en uqe lugar situarian la ciudad pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo el proyecto dejaba de ser solo una idea e iba tomando forma...

poco a poco las cosas iban mejorando, aunque uno nunca sabe cuando puede llegar una tormenta...

continuara...


	19. Chapter 19

los personajes de avatar: la leyenda de anng no me pertenecen, solo serán utilizados para satisfacción de mi deseo por ver juntos a zuko y toph...

viva el toko!

_**la alianza...**_

capitulo 19: acuerdos

katara, suki y toph salieron de paseo por la ciudad, las tres amigas caminaban por las calles atestadas de gente con suma tranquilidad, nadie parecia reconocerlas, y no era para menos, las tres chicas vestian ropas nada costosas, cualquiera que las mirara diria que solo estan de paso por la ciudad, e iban de camino asus casas en las montañas de la nacion...

creen quee ste bien que estemos caminando por aqui con esta vestimenta...-dijo suki mientras las tres caminaban lentamente por la ciudad

no tiene nada de malo...-dijo katara

pero parecemos simples campesinas...nadie nos reconoceria...-dijo suki

es precisamente por eso que estamos vestidas asi...no quisiera que esten encima nuestro todo el tiempo...-dijo toph mientras las tres caminaban por las calles atestadas de gente, las tiendas estaban abiertas y las personas entraban y salian de ellas sin parar...

es verdad...es tedioso que todos te detengan a hablar contigo o saludarte...creeme lo sepor experiencia...-dijo katara

entiendo...-dijo suki mientras sonreia, entendiendo lo que sus amigas querian decir, estaban alli,vestidas de esa forma, por que asi era como podia disfrutar de su paseo sin que nadie las moleste...

oye...toph...dinos...aun no han comparado nada para el bebe cierto...-dijo katara mientras la miraba de soslayo, toph contabacon tres meses de embarazo y aun asi aun no se le notaba demasiado, pero imaginaba que ya estaban ocupandose de ese tema...

zuko a mandado a hacer los muebles de la habitacion del bebe pero nada mas...ya sabes aun falta...-dijo toph mientras volteaba asi ella, katara la miro, toph estaba sonriendo sinceramente mientras una de sus manos descansaba en su aun plano vientre...

que envidia...pronto seras madre y al parecer las cosas han mejorado bastante entre ustedes...-dijo suki

tienes razon...ahora que estoy embarazada...somos mas unidos...-dijo toph

pero dinos...como vas con tu tierra control...-dijo katara con preocupacion

por favor calmate katara...no he hecho nada de tierra control...asique tranquilizate, desde hace dos meses soy mas sensible a las vibraciones que antes asi que por favor controlate...o me dara jaqueka...-dijo toph mientras llebaba una de sus manos a su frente...

tienes razon...lo lamento...-dijo katara mientras trataba de controlarse...

esta bien...-dijo toph mientras su rostro se relajaba un poco, para luego sonreir, katara y suki miraban a toph sorrpendidas, en todo este tiempo, ella se mostraba tranquila y feliz...

ya se, por que no vamos y comparmos algo...despues de todo...aun no compran la rops y las demas cosas verdad...-dijo suki mientras miraba a katara y a toph, ambas volteron en su direccion, katara sonreia encantada con la idea, luego vio el rostro de toph, que parecia tomar bien la idea...

esta bien, no creo que nos haga mal comprar algo...-dijo toph

bien...entonces vamos...-dijo suki mientras tomaba uno de los brazos de toph para luego arrastrarla hacia una de las tiendas principales de la ciudad...

tranquilizate suki, tenemos tiempo para esto...no vayamos muy rapido...toph podria descompnerse...-dijo katara mientras salia detras de las dos chicas, sin notar como alguien, entre toda esa gente, las miraba con rabia y enojo, incluso con repugnancia...

* * *

><p>la reunion habia terminado hace unos minutos, en esos momentos anng y sokka estaban junto a zuko en el salon de te con iroh, el anciano habia insistido en compartir una taza de te, y por mas que a ellos no les agradaba mucho esa bebida, no pudieron decir que no...<p>

vaya muchachos...quien diria que hoy estariamos como estamos...no crees sobrino...-dijo iroh mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa, el sabia que muy posiblemente toph fuera mejor opcion que mai para su sobrino pero de ninguna manera esperaba que ellos tuvieran hijos tan pronto...

pero no habia que malinterpretar sus pensamientos, el estaba encantado con la idea, solo se habia sorprendido un poco...

se a lo que te refieres tio...y si...si alguien me lo hubiera dicho en el pasado...me hubiera reido...-dijo zuko mientras sonreia

no digas eso en frente de toph por favor...-dijo sokka mientras reia

el tiene razon...nunca se sabe lo que ella pueda hacer y menos ahora...esta muy extraña...-dijo anng mientras los miraba a todos con un gesto bastante incredulo en el rostro

tienes razon...esta demasiado tranquila para mi gusto...es mas me parece mas peligrosa que antes...-dijo sokka mientras tomaba un gran sorbo de te, logrando que la bebida le quemara la garganta...

ya...mejor preocupate por no quemarte demasiado la garganta...-dijo zuko mientras todos se aguntaban las ganas de reirse al ver la expresion en su rostro...

zuko tienes razon...bebe mas despacio...-dijo iroh mientras reia

por cierto...cuando iras a ver a tu padre zuko...-dijo anng logrando que la alegria del lugar se esfuemara en un instante...

aun no lo se...pero seguramente sera cuando toph pueda moverse grandes distancias sin desconpensarse...-dijo zuko mientras los miraba seriamente

iran a ver a tu padre a prision...-dijo iroh interesado en el asunto

eso es lo que teniamos pensado...pero actualmente no estoy seguro de si eso sea lo mejor...-dijo zuko mientras miraba las facciones de su tio...

tu lo dices por el estado de salud de ella...-dijo iroh mientras lo miraba

si...ultimamente no lo ha pasado muy bien...y realmente aun me preocupa un poco...-dijo zuko

es verdad...ella ha pasado mas de la mitad de los ultimos meses en cama...-dijo anng

lo cual ya de por si es extraño en ella...-dijo sokka

entiendo...pero y ella que es lo que ha dicho...-dijo iroh mientras miraba a los tres jovenes

en realidad no eh hablado de esto con ella...ella esta muy sensible ultimamente y no quiero que se sobre esfuerse demasiado...-dijo zuko

entiendo...sera mejor que esperes a que el embarazo pase y tu hijo nazca...-dijo iroh

si...yo tambien habia pensado lo mismo...-dijo zuko mientras volvia a tomar un sorbo de te

eso sera lo mejor, no creo que ozai sea muy amistoso...-dijo anng

eso sin duda...-dijo sokka, todos hicieron una mueca de aceptacion ante los ultimos comentarios, ellos conocian a ozai muy bien, y sabian que en su estado ella podria salir bastante afectada...

bien...si me disculpan...debo seguir con mis obligaciones...-dijo zuko mientras se ponia de pie...

es verdad...tus generales aguardan...-dijo anng

ultimamente las cosas han cambiado y van para mejor...esperemos que eso no cambie...-dijo sokka mientras veia como zuko se ponia de pei para salir de alli...

nos vemos...-dijo zuko antes de salir de la habitacion

ya veo...pero no se desesperen...todo saldra bien...ya lo veran...-dijo iroh mientras miraba a los dos chicos que dequeadaron junto a el...

sokka y anng no dijeron namas, solo le dedircaron una sonrisa algo cansada, ya llevaban varios meses en el palacio de la nacion del fuego, pronto deberian partir hacia las otras naciones, mas que nada para que no se de la oportunidad de que surga algun inconveniente de nuevo...

a nadie le gustaria que empezara otra guerra...

* * *

><p>ya habian pasado un par de horas y en ese mismo momento las tres amigas estaban de regreso hacia el palacio...<p>

katara y suki cargaban con todo lo que habian comprando, ni locas dejaban que toph cargara con algo...

toph caminaba un poco detras de ellas, con una actitud totalmente resignada, todos tenian sumo cuidado con ella ahora que estaba embarazada y en ocasiones eso le molestaba pero cuando se trataba de su amigas solo podia sonreir resignadamente, ultimamente no era capaz de enojarse con ellas...

vamos toph, no te quedes atras...-dijo katara alevando la vos, pero sin voltear a verla...

claro...no te preocupes...voy detras de ustedes...-dijo toph mientras caminaba a unos pasos de ellas, la verdad era que estaba cansada, sus pies le dolian de tanto estar parada y ahora uqe estaban caminado ni se diga, no veia la hora de llegar al palacio y descansar un rato...

con esto del embarazo te has vuelto mas floja de lo que ya eras...-dijo katara mientras sonreia

jaja...muy graciosa...-dijo toph mientras continuaban caminando, podia escuchar las risas de sus amigas alejandose cada vez mas, pero aun asi algo no andaba bien, en ese momento estaba sobre una superficie en la que no podia percibir nada...

seguramente se trata de un puente de madera...-penso toph mientras tragaba en seca para luego buscar a tientas la barada, en ese tipo de suelos no podia ver absolutamente nada y le daba mucho miedo cuando no podia percibir lascosas a su alrededor...

de repente dejo de escuchar las voces de katara y suki, suponiendo que ellas se habian adelantado...

asi que este es tu punto debil...-escucho una vos acercandose a lo lejos, en un primer momento no le presto mucha atencion, estaba mas preocupada por sujetarse de algo inmediatamente, pero a la cuenta de unos segundos se dio cuenta de algo increible, se dio cuenta de que ella conocia esa vos perfectamente, era mai...

mai...-dijo toph mientras levantaba la cabeza, no podia verla pero sabia que estaba delante de ella, mai miro a toph de abajo hacia arriba, estudiandola por completo, para luego deternerse en su bajo vientre donde se notaba apenas obultado...

mira como resultaste ser mosca muerta...-dijo mai mirandola con odio y rabia contenida

no se de que me hablas...-dijo toph retrocediendo unos pasos de ella, por algun motivo tenia miedo, no podia percibir absolutamente nada y para empeorar la situacion, mai estaba frente a ella y no estaba contenta...

por primera vez estaba temiendo por la vida de su hijo y la suya propia...

no sabes de que te hablo...maldita...me quitaste a mi novio, te casaste con el y encima tendras un hijo de el...me vengas con que no sabes...-dijo mai mientras elevaba el tono de vos con el que se dirigia a ella, la rabia y el odio que ella le expresaba era casi palpable...

se que piensas eso...pero no fue asi...nunguno de nsootros queria esto...y bueno...lo demas solo sucedio...-dijo toph llegando por fin a la baranda del puente que para terminarla tambien era de madera y eso la hacia sentir aun mas insegura...

asi...no me digas...pues esto tambien sucedio simplemente ciega inmunda...-dijo mai para duespues acercarse a ella decididamente...

que vas a hacer...-dijo toph escuchando como se acercaba a ella

ya veras...-dijo mai antes de sostenerla por los hombros mas fuertemente de lo que cualquiera pensaria jamas que podria hacerlo, para luego empujarla hacia el rio que pasaba por debajo del puente...

el grito que lanzo toph fue bastante fuerte y desgarrador, ahi estaba de nuevo esa sensacion, de caida en la que no podia percibir nada...

completamente igual a cuando estaba pendiendo de la mano de sokka cuando fueron a exterminar la flota de la nacion del fuego...

pronto su cuerpo golpeo contra el agua fria del rio, inmediatamente comenzo a desesperarse, ella no sabia nadar...

manoteo un poco en el agua para no hundirse pero la desesperacion le estaba ganando...

pronto se escucho a si misma pidiendo ayuda a gritos...

mai simplemente no hizo nada mas, solo se quedo alli unos momentos, mirando a la nueva señora del fuego, clamar por ayuda...

era bastante patetico, pero se lo merecia, ella le habia quitado todo lo que en verdad amaba, ahora solo le restaba ir a otro lugar para cobrarselas de una vez por todas...

pronto se perdio en la gente que miraba a la joven en el agua...

despues de lo que parecieron unos minutos interminables, alguien se sumergio en el rio para sacarla...

descuide...todo estara...bien...-escucho como alguien le decia al mismo tiempo en que la sujetaba fuertemente para sacarla de alli

gracias...-dijo toph cuando ya habian salido del agua y la persona que la habia ayudado la dejaba arrodillada en el suelo donde por fin pudo percibir lo que sucedia...

habia mucho viento y el frio la carcomia, estaba temblando como una hoja, pero aun asi podia percibir la presencia de muchas personas a su alrededor, sin embargo no percibia la figura de mai, debia haber aprovechado en el momento en que la sacaban del agua para irse del lugar sin ser vista...

pronto sintio las vibrasiones agitas que se acercaban a ella, debian ser katara y suki...

toph...que paso...-dijo katara mientras se acercaba a ella para luego cercarla rapidamente con su agua control...

estas temblando...-dijo suki con preocupacion

yo...cai del puente...-dijo toph mientras bajaba lacabeza, por el momento no les diria lo de mai, primero queria hablar de esto conzuko, el era su marido y merecia saber loque habia pasado, ya verian ambos lo que le dirian a sus amigos...

caiste del puente...-dijeron ambas con incredulidad

era de madera...no puedo ver en las superficies de madera...recuerdan...-dijo toph mientras levantaba las cabeza, ambas chicas pudieron ver como a pesar de que estaba temblando de frio, tenia ambos cejos fruncidos, ellas se habian enfrascado tanto en la emocion de la platica que compartian que habian dejado atras a toph...

es verdad...-dijo katara al ver el puente por el que su amiga embarazada habia caido

debemos regresar lo antes posible, debes cambiarte, entrar en calor y ademas un medico debe revisarte...debemos asugurarnos de que el el bebe esta bien...-dijo suki mientras ella y katara la ayudaban a ponerse de pie

una de estas personas me saco del agua...-dijo toph mientras movia la cabeza para todos lados, por alguna razon esa persona no estaba mas en el lugar...

eso es un alivio...ahora volvamos al palacio...-dijo katara al mismo tiempo salian de entre toda la gente que las miraban absortos, obviamente por que se habian dado cuenta de que se trataba de la esposa del señor del fuego...

esta bien...-dijo toph volviendo a bajar la cabeza, mas resignada que otra cosa, ahora lo primero era estar bien y poder hablar con zuko...

ya se imaginaba como se pondria cuando le dijera que mai la habia arrojado desde un puente...

katara y suki no dijeron nada mas, ya luego hablarian con su amiga, pues ellas sabia que toph no veia nada en las superficies hechas de madera pero no era posible que se cayera de un puente por si misma...

algo habia pasado que ella no queria decirles, pero ya verian como se las arreglaban para saber de que se trataba...

* * *

><p>le costo algo de tiempo y dinero llegar a ese lugar pero finalmente estaba ahi...<p>

en los ultimos meses, ella visitiaba frecuentemente a su anterior amiga...

vaya...hoy tambien viniste...-escucho la vos de azula salir de lo profundo de la habitacion en la que hace apenas unos instantes habia entrado...

si...-dijo mai acercandose a ella

azula la miro, aparentemente tranquila, mas de un momento a otro sus ojos se movieron de una manera que parecia que estaban amenazando con salirse de sus cuencas...

en un primer momento le habia costado demasiado que aceptara sus visitas pero todo tenia un fin...

ambas habian hecho un acuerdo...

viniste a cumplir con tu parte del trato verdad...-dijo azula mirandola mientras se movia de un lado a otro sin dejar de mirarla

asi es...para despues ver si cumples la tuya...-dijo mai mirandola seriamente

claro...sacame de aqui y la matare...lo juro...-dijo azula mientras se ponia de pie como podia, debido a que sus manos y sus pies estaban atados...

bien...eso es suficiente para mi...-dijo mai

ese era nuestro trato...-dijo azula sonriendo como desquisiada, en si no era del todo lo que queria pero tendria que conformarse con arreglar cuentas con la cieguita...

bien...entonces preparate para salir...pronto estaras fuera...-dijo mai

eso es perfecto...-dijo azula para luego sonreir extrepitosamente, mai no dijo nada mas, solo limito a mirar como azula caminaba de un lado a otro, riendo sin razon aparente...

pronto las cosas se pondrian algo...

calientes...

continuara...


	20. Chapter 20

los personajes de avatar: la leyenda de anng no me pertenecen, solo serán utilizados para satisfacción de mi deseo por ver juntos a zuko y toph...

viva el toko!

_**la alianza...**_

capitulo 20:

zuko entro en la habitación de ambos a gran velocidad...

katara...-dijo zuko mientras se acercaba a ella, la morena se alejo un poco de la cama donde toph trataba de dormir un poco, pero al parecer el frió que estaba experimentando no la dejaba..

zuko...tranquilízate todo estará bien...-dijo katara cuando lo vio tan alterado, trato de acercarse a el pero el estaba completamente fuera de si, pudo notarlo por que su piel estaba ligeramente roja, como si la temperatura de su cuerpo estuviera subiendo a medida que veía el estado en el que se encontraba toph...

quieres explicarme como paso esto...-dijo zuko tratando de conservar la calma

bueno...-dijo katara con nerviosismo, zuko frunció un cejo al escuchar las palabras de katara, ella estaba nerviosa y eso para el no podía ser bueno...

tranquilízate y cuéntame que paso...-dijo zuko mirándola

suki y yo íbamos caminando de regreso, creímos que ella venia detrás de nosotras todo el tiempo, pero sin duda olvidamos su cansancio por el embarazo y no se nos paso por la cabeza que ella no podría ver nada al pasar por el puente de madera...-dijo katara bajando la mirada con pena, sin duda ellas olvidaron esos pequeños detalles...

entiendo lo que dices, y se que sabes lo que pienso de eso...pero eso no explica por que cayo del puente...-dijo zuko mirándola

bueno...ella no puede ver en la madera...seguramente resbalo y cayo al tratar de sujetarse de un lado...-dijo katara con pena

no lo creo...todos sabemos que ella es ciega pero no es ninguna inútil katara...-dijo zuko mirándola con incredulidad

que quieres decir...-dijo katara sorprendida por las suposiciones de su amigo

realmente pensaron que ella simplemente resbalo y cayo al rió...-dijo zuko

la verdad es que si, allí no había nadie que pareciera querer hacerle daño...es mas todos parecían preocupados e incluso la ayudaron a salir del agua...-dijo katara bastante apenada, ni ella ni suki se habían dado cuenta de nada, solo fueron capaces de notarlo cuando se empezó a reunir la gente en el lugar...

entiendo entonces no vieron nada fuera de lugar...-dijo zuko

no...-dijo katara mientras negaba con la cabeza

bien...pero por favor de ahora en mas, no saquen a toph del palacio...-dijo zuko, katara lo miro sorprendida, el estaba hablándole bien pero era muy obvio que estaba conteniéndose para no terminar discutiendo con ella y eso lo sabia a la perfección, después de todo no era la primera vez que dejaba que ella hablara sin decirle nada...

entiendo-dijo katara

no lo malinterpretes...no es que no confié en ustedes después de esto...es solo que realmente no creo que ella se haya resbalado, algo mas debió pasar, no estoy muy seguro de que paso pero ya lo sabre cuando hable con ella...-dijo zuko

no te preocupes entiendo tu posición, solo quieres que no le pase nada...-dijo katara

estas en lo correcto...-dijo zuko asintiendo con la cabeza

bien...yo me retiro...como veras solo tiene que descansar, los sirvientes la arroparon muy bien, pronto entrara en calor...-dijo katara

y el bebe...-dijo zuko con preocupación antes de que ella saliera de la habitación

no debes preocuparte...el esta bien...no corre peligro...-dijo katara con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, zuko no dijo nada mas solo lanzo un suspiro de alivio al escuchar lo que ella le decía...

esta bien...si no tienes mas que decirme...vete...-dijo zuko mirándola, katara solo bajo la mirada con algo de pena para luego salir de allí, zuko solo la vio salir sin decir nada, ahora solo debía esperar a que toph despertara para preguntarle como fueron los hechos...

* * *

><p>abrió los ojos después de mucho tiempo de estar dormida, no podía ver nada, su ceguera allí con ella, pero pudo sentir como estaba en una cama, seguramente estaría en la habitación que compartía con su esposo, zuko, en el palacio de la nación del fuego, realmente estaba aliviada de estar en casa...<p>

pronto se sentó en la cama, las sabanas y las cobijas dejaron de cubrir la parte superior de su cuerpo y rápidamente sintió el frescor del ambiente atravesar-la, por alguna razón aun tenia algo de frió...seria por el agua del rió al que cayo...

seguramente que si era así...

toph...-escucho la vos de zuko cerca de ella, ella pronto se giro en la dirección en que lo escuchaba

zuko...-dijo ella mientras trataba de moverse un poco, el entendió lo que pretendía hacer y pronto se acerco a ella, al instante ella se refugio en sus brazos...

al instante sintió una tremenda calidez rodear-la...

te sientes bien...-dijo el mientras le acariciaba el cabello largo que caía sobre su espalda y sus hombros

si...estoy bien...-dijo toph

estaba preocupado...por lo que paso...-dijo zuko

lo se...lo lamento...no quería preocuparte...-dijo toph separándose un poco de el

dime que paso...-dijo zuko, toph ensancho los ojos sorprendida ante la pregunta de su marido...

acaso no lo sabes...caí al rió...pero alguien me saco de allí, no se quien era pero me salvo...-dijo toph extrañada

es verdad...eso lo sabia pero como caíste toph...no creo que simplemente hayas resbalado como suponen suki y katara...-dijo zuko mientras la miraba fijamente, toph supo entonces que no tenia ningún sentido ocultarle lo que paso a zuko...

cuando veníamos de regreso me encontré con mai...en el puente...yo estaba bastante cansada por eso katara y suki me llevaban ventaja y supongo que no la reconocieron entre tanta gente...yo solo me di cuenta de que era ella cuando me hablo...había muchas vibraciones allí y no podía percibir bien nada...-dijo toph bajando la mirada

entonces te encontraste con mai...y dime que mas paso...-dijo zuko intuyendo que ella la hizo caer del puente, y si eso realmente es así, el no la perdonaría nunca...

estuvimos unos minutos hablando...ella realmente parecía enfadada por mi embarazo...luego de unos minutos fue acorralándome contra la baranda del puente y finalmente me empujo...-dijo toph, zuko la miro unos momentos mientras procesaba lo que acaba de escuchar, el tenia razón en pensar que ella no podría haberse caído por su propia cuenta, pero jamas pensó que mai la empujaría desde un puente de madera...

lo sabia...sabia que no había forma de que te cayeras de esa forma tu sola...-dijo zuko mientras se ponía de pie y daba vueltas por la habitación, era poco decir que estaba enojado, estaba furioso...

con mai por empujarla, con katara y suki por dejarla sola y con el por no estar ahí para salvarla...

pero todo esta bien verdad...-dijo toph a unos metros de el, zuko al escucharla volvió a hacerse a ella y tomo sus manos entre las suyas...

si...todo esta bien no te preocupes...-dijo zuko, toph se relajo mucho al escuchar lo que el estaba diciendo

que bueno...-dijo ella con una leve sonrisa en el rostro mientas volvía a recostarse

descansa...toph...me quedare aquí...-dijo zuko mientras se mantenía sentaba en el borde de la cama con una de sus manos entre las suyas, toph no dijo mas nada, solo se limito a cerrar sus ojos y dejar que el sueño la cubra nuevamente...

* * *

><p>al cabo de unas horas, zuko apareció en la sala del palacio donde estaban sus amigos...<p>

los cuatro estaban en silencio esperando los resultados de la conversación de zuko con toph, era verdad lo que el decía, ninguno de ellos creia que toph se haya caído del puente aun cuando este era de madera...

zuko...-dijo katara aun con la pena grabada en la vos

katara todo esta bien, no tienen de que preocuparse, toph esta descansando...estará bien y el bebe esta en perfectas condiciones...-dijo zuko tranquilizándola, al escucharlo, tanto katara como suki suspiraron con alivio...

pudiste saber que paso...-dijo anng mas tranquilo ahora que sabían que ella estaba bien

si...-dijo zuko apretando los puños y frunciendo la única ceja que le quedaba en el rostro

que paso...-dijo sokka al ver las reacciones de zuko, eso no auguraba nada bueno y eso ellos lo sabían...

toph cayo del puente...la empujaron...-dijo zuko

que...-dijeron los cuatro poniéndose de pie por la impresión de lo que estaban escuchando...

si...como escuchan...cayo del puente...-dijo zuko

pero quien lo hizo...quien la empujaría de esa forma...por que alguien lo haría...-dijo katara con extrañeza

fue mai...-dijo zuko con una gran furia que a duras penas podía contener

mai...-dijo suki

bueno...si fue ella es lógico imaginar por que lo hizo...-dijo sokka seriamente, el resto del grupo lo miro unos momentos, era verdad lo que el decía pero eso solo podía preocupar-los...

si ella había hecho caer a toph del puente quien no aseguraba que hiciera otras cosas...

esto es grave...-dijo anng con preocupación

sabíamos que ella se molestaría pero esto...-dijo suki

esto en parte es culpa nuestra...nosotras nos alejamos demasiado de ella...-dijo katara con pesar

no digan eso...ninguna de ustedes podía saber lo que iba a pasar...aquí solo hay alguien que es culpable...-dijo zuko mientras las miraba, ambas mujeres lo miraron agradecidas, realmente era un alivio saber que el no las culpaba de nada pero katara sabia que aun así, el no permitiría que toph pusiera un pie fuera del palacio, no con mai en cualquier lado...

zuko...dinos que vas a hacer...-dijo anng con algo de preocupación, realmente veía como en la lejanía se acercaban nubes de tormenta, nubes que no podrían evitar, lo mejor seria no darle la espalda a los sucesos que ocurrían...

realmente tenia un mal presentimiento...

primero que nada, debo ir a verla...hablare con ella...-dijo zuko

con mai...-dijo suki sorprendida

dudas de las palabras de toph...-dijo sokka con un cejo fruncido

no seas idiota quieres...claro que creo en ella...solo quiero evitar un conflicto de armas...-dijo zuko con una expresión entre seria y ofendida...

oh ya entiendo...lamento si te ofendí antes...es solo que fue lo primero que me paso por la mente...-dijo sokka

lo se...ademas es natural que pienses eso por la forma en que lo dije...-dijo zuko

bueno ya dejemos eso...yo realmente creo que si tu vas a hablar con mai, hazlo con cuidado, no sabes como podría reaccionar y realmente te necesitan aquí...eres el señor del fuego y pronto seras padre, no puedes perderte de eso...-dijo anng mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios...

tienes razón...anng...eso haré...-dijo zuko asintiendo con una expresión bastante seria plasmada en el rostro...

bien...sokka y anng podrían ir contigo por cualquier cosa...nosotras nos quedaremos con toph...-dijo katara

me parece bien...-dijo sokka

bien...entonces vamos...no quiero perder mas tiempo...-dijo zuko, anng asintió de acuerdo antes de que los tres salieran de ahí, katara y suki solo permanecieron un poco mas en el lugar, esperando de todo corazón que las cosas con mai no se les complicara mucho...

la situación estaba torciéndose bastante, ellas sabían que no había que provocar a zuko por que explotaba fácilmente, siempre se dejaba llevar por su emociones y el haber tirado a toph del puente realmente lo habia enfurecido...

nada bueno podía esperarse del encuentro entre mai y los chicos, y ellas lo sabían...

continuara


	21. Chapter 21

los personajes de avatar: la leyenda de anng no me pertenecen, solo serán utilizados para satisfacción de mi deseo por ver juntos a zuko y toph...

viva el toko!

_**la alianza...**_

capitulo 21:

ambas entraron en la habitación en que toph descansaba, esta aun dormía plácidamente por lo que optaron por sentarse a cerca de ella, una a cada lado de la cama...

tu realmente crees que todo esto se resuelva sin un enfrentamiento...-dijo suki con la mirada clavada en toph

no lo se...pero pase lo que pase, lo único que debemos hacer es cuidar de toph, para que se mejore lo mas pronto posible y pueda volver a la normalidad...sin duda verla en este estado no le hace bien a nadie, ella generalmente nunca esta tan callada...-dijo katara con algo de pena por lo que habia pasado, sin duda este accidente seria difícil de superar...

ellas tenían un gran sentimiento de culpa en sus almas y eso no seria fácil de olvidar, no por el momento al menos...

tienes razón...haremos todo lo necesario para que ambos estén bien, eso depende de nosotras ahora...-dijo suki con determinación

ellas la cuidarían hasta que zuko regresara, después todo el les habia encomendado el cuidado de su esposa y su hijo aun no nato...

no le fallarían esta vez, eso era seguro...

al cabo de unos minutos, ambas vieron como toph comenzaba a abrir sus ojos...

toph...-dijeron ambas con una sonrisa en el rostro, era realmente un alivio el verla bien...

katara...suki...-dijo toph mientras trataba de acostumbrarse a las vibraciones que percibía...

como te sientes...-dijo katara

estoy bien, solo tengo un poco de frió, pero díganme que pasa, hay muchas vibraciones...parecen muy inquietas...-dijo toph cuando pudo acostumbrarse a estar despierta y sentir esas vibraciones, ellas debía tener grandes problemas, pues en realidad se sentía abrumada por las vibraciones que se liberaban de sus cuerpos...

las vibraciones..-dijo suki

es verdad, aun cuando no estas pisando suelo firme directamente, puedes percibirla por el material con que esta hecha la cama...-dijo katara

pues claro...después de todo es metal y este tiene partículas de tierra...-dijo toph mientras rodaba sus ojos con cansancio

entiendo, entonces puedes sentir nuestras vibraciones y eso te esta abrumando verdad...-dijo suki

pues si...así que les agradecería que se tranquilizaran un poco...por favor...-dijo toph con expresión cansada, al mismo tiempo en que trataba de sentarse en la cama

espera...no hagas eso...aun estas débil y podría hacerte mal...-dijo katara deteniéndola con una de sus manos...

no me levantare...solo quiero sentarme...-dijo toph al mismo tiempo en que tomaba la mano de katara que trataba de detenerla...

pero...-dijo suki

no tienen que preocuparse tanto...estoy bien...estamos bien...-dijo toph mientras bufaba un poco molesta, realmente destestaba cuando todos se preocupaban de esa manera aun en este caso en especial podía entenderlo...

esta bien...-dijo katara dejando que ella se sentara en la cama, pronto ella y suki se sentaron en los bordes de la cama

todo esta bien...me parece que están algo tensas, realmente deben calmarse...o terminare con jaqueca...-dijo toph mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su cien

si...es solo que bueno...terminaste así por que te perdimos de vista...-dijo suki

es por eso...-dijo toph mientras las "miraba" con un cejo fruncido, katara la miro sin saber que decir, quizás ella estuviera enfadada por el descuido de ambas-...no deberían preocuparse por eso...si estuviese enfadada con ustedes ya las hubiera atacado con tierra control o no...-dijo toph mientras le restaba importancia al asunto

es verdad...pero...-dijo katara

escuchen bien por que no lo diré dos veces...-dijo toph deteniendo el hablar de katara con una de sus manos, esta ensancho los ojos con sorpresa ante la acción de la pelinegra, mientras que suki simplemente sonrió, toph seguía siendo teniendo el mismo carácter indomable y decidido...

te escuchamos...-dijo suki con una expresión mas tranquila

bien...es verdad que yo iba detrás de ustedes en ese momento, pero al pasar por el puente de madera me encontre con mai...estuvimos hablando y luego me empujo por la baranda del puente y caí...y eso fue lo que paso...no fue culpa de ustedes...-dijo toph mientras alejaba su mano de la boca de katara

entonces asi pasaron las cosas...-dijo katara

asi es...supongo que zuko ya se los dijo antes verdad...-dijo toph

si...el estaba muy enfadado...-dijo suki

por cierto...y los demás...donde están...-dijo toph, quien obviamente sabia que no estaban cerca por que no percibía sus vibraciones

los demas...-dijo katara con nerviosismo, toph fruncio un cejo al percibir las vibraciones, algo elevadas para su gusto, que probenian de katara, sin mencionar que las de suki no eran normales tampoco...

sin duda, habia algo que no le estaban diciendo y eso las ponia nerviosas, la preogunta era que...

chicas...solo diganme lo que sea...que este pasando...-dijo toph con algo de exasperacion, la verdad todo esto de esperar a que le dirjeran las cosas la estaba poniendo de los nervios...

esta bien...-dijo suki con resignacion, por que no les quedaba de otra, debian decirle, donde estaba su marido y sus amigos...

zuko, anng y sokka se fueron a la residencia de la familia de mai...-dijo katara

a ver a mai supongo...-dijo toph mientras se dejaba caer en la cama, era realmente obvio que el haria eso, tan solo esperaba que el motivo de ir hacia ese lugar fuera para comprobar lo que ella decia...

no queria creer que el dudara de sus palabras, ella era su esposa, ademas, el la conocia, ella nunca mentia, menos con cosas como esas...

si, fueron a hablar con ella por lo que ha ocurrido...-dijo suki

entiendo...-dijo toph, sin entender del todo por que sentia angustia, y debia notarse en su rostro o algo por el estilo por que sus dos amigas se miraron la una a la otra sin entender...

que ocurre toph...-dijo katara sin entender por que estaba tensa de repente y apretaba su puños...

no es nada...-dijo ella relajandose un poco, ella estaba embarazada y debia pensar en su hijo, no era momento para tonterias...

no estaras dudando de el...-dijo suki

no...es solo...que espero que me haya creido...-dijo toph al mismo tiempo en que llevaba sus manos a su vientre, el cual se notaba pero no era muy ovoltudo aun...

no es eso por lo que el ha ido a verla...-dijo katara con una sonrisa, ella podia entender lo que toph sentia, y era probable que ella lo dejara ver frente a ellas por el embarazo, en otros tiempos nunca se habria mostrado asi en frente de otras personas, eso era seguro...

ella estaba insegura de si misma y de la opinion que tendria zuko de ella...

ah no...y entonces...-dijo toph un poco mas tranquila, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que no le hacia gracia el que el haya ido a ver a mai...

y realmente no podía entender eso, es decir, ella sabia que estaban casados y que pronto tendrían un hijo, es verdad, siempre fueron sinceros el uno con el otro, se casaron sin estar enamorados eso es verdad, pero siempre se tuvieron mucho aprecio y con el tiempo se fueron tomando cariño, pero esta sensación que estaba sintiendo no era propia de los amigos o incluso los hermanos, era propio de una mujer que cela o se enfurece cuando el hombre que ama va a ver a otra mujer y es consciente de ello...

pero ese no era su caso...o si...

cuando el hablo con nosotros estaba realmente furioso, parecía estar en punto de ebullición...lo hubieras visto..-dijo suki, toph al escucharla solo rodó los ojos con exasperación...

mas que disgustada con la ultima palabra que ella habia utilizado en su comentario...

como si ella fuera capaz de hacerlo...

el fue a casa de mai, junto a anng y sokka para reclamarle por lo que sucedió...-dijo katara con expresión serena, al escucharla toph pareció relajarse bastante, ya no se veía nada tensa, su rostro estaba recuperando el color poco a poco, seguramente podría levantarse dentro de un par de horas cuando termine de reponer sus fuerzas...

entiendo...supongo entonces que no podemos hacer nada mas...solo esperar...-dijo toph con resignación, ella odiaba esperar, pero en la condición en la que se encontraba no le quedaba otra opción mas que esa...

es verdad, pero ahora vuelve a dormir un rato mas, debes descansar para recuperarte...-dijo suki con una sonrisa, toph no dijo mas nada, solo se limito a cerrar sus ojos, trataría de dormir un poco mas, ya después podría enterarse de como habían salido las cosas...

katara y suki solo la miraron una sonrisa en el rostro, ahora que ambas habían hablado con ella, estaban mas tranquilas...

* * *

><p>el cuarto en el que la habia instalado era amplio y lleno de comodidades, hacia mucho tiempo que no contaba con estos privilegios...<p>

realmente se sentía bien volver a un lugar así...

mai miraba como la recién salida de la prisión se paseaba por toda la habitación con expresión llena de gozo en el rostro, ella nunca en la vida espero ver de esa forma a su amiga, la hija del antiguo señor del fuego, azula...

esto es perfecto...-dijo azula después de haber inspeccionado todo con extrema satisfacción

me alegra que sea de tu agrado...pedí todo como te gusta no es así...-dijo mai con una mueca sonriente, azula la miro, mai seguía siendo tan inexpresiva como siempre, si alguien le preguntaba resultaba obvio que su hermano la hubiera cambiado por otra, aun cuando esa otra era la maldita maestra tierra que habia bajado casi toda la flota de guerra de la nación del fuego...

no tienes que preocuparte...todo esta bien...-dijo azula con una sonrisa suficiente en su rostro

eso esta muy bien, pero ahora dime...cuando podemos empezar...-dijo mai con ansiedad, azula la miro divertida, al ver las ganas que tenia de exterminar a la señora del fuego, por que eso era lo que esa maldita era ahora...

estas apurada por lo que veo...pero sabes...eh oído que ella ha tenido un accidente y no se encuentra bien...-dijo azula

así...-dijo mai mientras desviaba la mirada

si...ya sabes...los chismes vuelan...pero dime...acaso fuiste tu...-dijo azula con diversión

yo...-dijo mai mas seriamente, azula sonrió divertida, siempre le habia resultado divertido jugar con las personas y por mas que mai fuese muy seria e inmutable, era muy estúpida en otros aspectos...

perfectamente manipularle y la prueba estaba en que la habia ayudado a escapar de prisión, debia reconocer que le costo mucho conseguir su ayuda, solo se comprometió a hacer pedazos a la maestra tierra, y lo haría, podían apostar que lo haría, pero no cuando mai lo dispusiera, sino cuando se le de la gana...

¡si tu!...la hiciste caer de un puente...pero no pensaste en las consecuencias...-dijo azula mientras elevaba la vos

yo solo la quiero ver muerta..-dijo mai con seriedad

¡eres una inútil!...sabes perfectamente que mi hermano le creerá cuando ella le diga que tu la hiciste caer del puente, sin mencionar que seguramente lo hiciste frente a todo el mundo...el vendrá aquí hecho una furia y realmente no lo culpo...-dijo azula mientras trataba de calmarse un poco

ya se que vendrá aquí...-dijo mai

bien...por lo pronto debes disculparte y decir que no lo volverás a hacer, que fue un accidente...-dijo azula, mai la miro unos momentos estática para luego comenzar a negar con la cabeza...-debes hacerlo, por que no podremos hacer bien las cosas si sospechan de ti...idiota...-dijo azula mientras la miraba con autoridad, era claro que no estaba sugiriendoselo, era una orden...

debia hacerlo...

ya luego podrían encargarse de la venganza en contra de su hermano y su esposa, sin mencionar que no vendría nada mal de paso ir contra del resto del grupo...

mai no dijo nada mas, solo se limito a asentir, realmente no tenia otra opción si quería que todo saliera bien...

azula sonrió satisfecha, eso era lo primero que tendrían que hacer...

ambas permanecieron en silencio unos momentos mas, hasta que entro en la habitación una criada..

que es lo que ocurre...-dijo mai al verla

disculpe que la moleste señorita, pero el señor del fuego, junto con otros dos jóvenes están aquí y quieren verla...-dijo la criada, mai ensancho los ojos al escuchar las palabras dichas por la sirvienta, ella esperaba que viniera pero no de esa forma y en este día, apenas si habían pasado unas horas de lo acontecido...

el debia estar realmente furioso...

azula sonrió con tranquilidad, su hermano seguía siendo demasiado transparente, pero lo importante ahora era hacer lo que se debia hacer...

que esperas...ve a verlo...-dijo azula mientras la empujaba fuera de la habitación junto a la criada

esta bien...-dijo mai luego de despertar de sus pensamientos, azula tenia razón...

con ese pensamiento en mente, se dirigió al recibidor para atender a sus visitas

desea algo mas joven...-dijo la criada a azula, quien por cierto miraba a mai marchar por el pasillo

no...puedes retirarte...-dijo azula

bien...con permiso...-dijo la criada para luego caminar rápidamente por el pasillo

azula sonrió nuevamente antes de perderse en su habitación...

continuar


End file.
